


Devil's in the Details

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bestiality, Biting, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Familiars, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Good Demons, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shapeshifting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi, Sugar Daddy, Tongue Fucking, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Witches, kind of, this was supposed to be porn with plot but now it's turning into plot with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 48,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: Lila moved into the city out of spite but has found a damn good reason to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the setting is 'modern' but they don't live on Earth
> 
> basically, there used to be a lot of mystical creatures and races, but now they're just legends
> 
> there are 5 regions each made up of 3 kingdoms, all human

The first time I saw her I was at my favorite coffee shop, taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi and inexpensive food and drinks.

 

_I look up and around when I feel eyes on me._

_My eyes meet with a beautiful woman's and I blush. She smirks and turns back to the conversation she's having with the man at her table._

_I shake my head and get back to my work._

_When I go to pay for all my coffees and pastries, the cashier waves me off, saying someone had told them to put it all on their own tab._

 

The second time was at my favorite shop a few weeks later. I was window shopping, too broke to buy anything, until she came along.

_"Do you want to try that on?" The sales lady asks, nodding to the dress I'm admiring. "It would look great on you."_

_"Oh, this? No, no, then I'll want to buy it and I don’t have that kind of money right now. I'm just looking." She nods but looks nervously behind her, where a familiar looking beautiful lady is standing_

_She's wearing a very nice suit and is looking at lingerie. She looks way too expensive to be in here, but I catch her sneaking glances this way._

_"Who is that?" I ask the sales lady quietly._

_"I'm not completely sure of her position or what she does, and I've only heard rumors, but I hear she's insanely powerful and super important." The sales lady and I both look over, just in time to see her eyeing me. "She's been watching you for a while." Her voice raises from the whisper. "Let me know if you need anything, I'm here to help." With that, she walks away._

_The suited lady walks over and I can do nothing but stare._

_"She's right, you know." I furrow my eyebrows and she gestures to the dress. "You would look great in that dress."_

_She manages to convince me to try it on and let her buy it for me._

_She leaves with a wink, and when I get home and hang up my new dress, I realize there's something else in the box._

_I lift the tissue paper and blush heavily when I see the lingerie set she was looking at. When I pick it up, a note falls out from being folded in the clothes._

_It reads:_

_'I'm certain this would look divine on your figure. It would look good under the dress. I hope I'm not being too forward, but this is the second time we've had a run in and I'm quite interested in getting to know you better. - O'_

_There's a number at the bottom. I save it into my phone with the realization that she was the lady at the coffee shop._

 

It's the dress that I'm wearing to my 'job' interview, with the lingerie underneath, and when I see her the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty good amount of this written, but I'm not sure how much I want to post at once, or even how many people will read it


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe my life has sunken this low. I'm having financial troubles, but I don't do very well with roommates, so I turn to alternate methods.

I think about calling or texting 'O', but decide against it. Sure she bought me a dress and lingerie set, but that doesn't mean she would want to be my Sugar Mommy. Especially since it would be the first time for me to contact her.

I take another look at the flier, making my decision.

~~~

I nervously walk into the building. It's the middle of the day, so it's almost completely empty.

There is a code-protected door straight ahead, and two large doorways on either side.

Both doorways lead to two separate bar areas. The sign above the one on the left is just a teddy bear, but the one on the left is triple Xs.

I look down at the flier in my hand, following the directions and buzzing the door in the middle.

A lady in a tight dress opens the door.

"You must be the potential new girl."

I nod and shake her outstretched hand.

"I'm Rhalla. I'll lead you to Boss's office and she'll ask you a few questions. If she likes your answers, I'll take you to meet some of the other girls, where your performance will be tested. We already got the results you sent in, so we can do all this today, rather than have you come back." She smiles warmly and places a hand on my back. "You have nothing to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3

I freeze when I walk into the office and see the woman who bought me a nice dress and a nice lingerie set.  
"Boss. This is her."  
'Boss' has a smile on her face when she looks up at Rhalla's words but it falters when she sees me.  
"Thank you, Rhalla. I'll take it from here." Rhalla nods and leaves, closing the doors behind her.  
I feel panic setting in as I'm stared at long after Rhalla's clicking heels fade away.  
"You're wearing the dress." Her voice is teasing and her smile gentle. It makes me feel extremely guilty.  
"I'm sorry I never called. Or texted. You were so nice to me and- "  
Before I can even register that she stood up, she's in front of me. She makes me meet her eyes with a guiding hand under my chin.   
"Hey now, stop freaking out. I wasn't really expecting you to take me up on my offer. But then again, I also never expected to see you here." Her voice is gentle and it makes me look away. "Why are you here?"  
"I need money. I can barely pay rent and afford to eat properly. I mean you saw me, I need clothes but I don't have the money for them." I'm close to tears and rambling, but I can’t make myself stop. I've been so stressed about everything and it's just been piling up that when someone who seems to genuinely care about me is right here, I let it all out. "I've had too many bad experiences with roommates to even consider getting one. And I can't hold a job for the life of me."  
I'm crying now. It's insanely embarrassing, but her hand is still gently holding my chin and when I sneak glances at her while talking, she's listening intently, her perfectly sculpted brows furrowed.  
When I stop speaking, it's because I'm crying too hard to continue. My legs are shaking, threatening to give out.  
I'm led to a plush sofa in the corner of the office. She gently guides me to sit down before leaving my side. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking she's just going to leave me alone.  
She doesn't let me worry long, because she's back at my side before I can even come up with a follow-up thought.   
I'm handed a box of tissues and a trash can is set on the floor by my feet.  
"It’s okay. Just let it out." She sits next to me and rubs a hand up and down my back.  
I cry harder at her gentleness and wholeheartedly regret not contacting her sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted the first 3 chapters, for now, I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

We sit there for what seems like hours.

"Tell me something, Lila." I'm startled that she knows my name for a moment, before remembering the paperwork I sent in, which had my name on it.

I nod for her to continue.

"Do you truly want this? To work here?"

I stop to think about it for a moment, before ultimately shaking my head, shame heating my face.

"Then let me help you." I snap my head up to look at her, startled. "Financially, I mean."

"Why?"

She looks nervous.

"I'm not completely sure myself, honestly. There's something about you; something that makes me want to take care of you. The only thing I ask in return is for you to be happy. Or try your best to me. Think about it, at least. I don't need an answer right away. And you have my number to tell me your answer. Though I wouldn't mind you reaching out to me for anything else."

She wipes the tears from my eyes, standing up.

"No matter your answer, I want you to have something," she says, walking to her desk. She reaches in a drawer, muttering to herself.

She walks back over with a small box and an envelope, handing both to me.

I take them hesitantly and with a questioning look on my face.

"Open them when you get home. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, or want, but I have a couple of things I have to get back to."

I put both items in my purse and stand up just as she sits in her fancy desk chair.

Before opening the door to leave, I turn and look at her.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

' _I came across this not long after I saw you the first time and bought it on impulse with you in mind. I've been waiting for the perfect time to give this to you since then._

_As I'm writing this, I'm not even sure I'll ever see you again, but I'm hopeful._

_I hope you like things like this, but I won't be offended if not._

_\- O'_

I bite my lip reading the note attached to the box, my curiosity piqued.

I shake my head slightly and decide to send a text to her, so she has my number. Something also tells me that she would like to know I got home safely.

**Me:** Hey it's Lila! Sorry about having a breakdown in your office

I cringe at myself but send the text before I can overthink it, setting my phone down so I'm not staring at it, waiting for a reply.

I begin to busy myself with opening the envelope she gave me but my phone goes off almost immediately. That was fast.

**O:** Don't worry about it, it happens. Just don't let yourself get that stressed out again, it's not good for you! How did you like your gift?

She must be a fast typer.

**Me:** I haven't gotten to it yet, I wasn't expecting this fast of a reply lol

She's already typing. She must be done with whatever those things she said needed to be done are.

**O:** Let me know what you think

I don't get a chance to even open the text box before another comes in.

**O:** If you want to, of course

I smile to myself.

**Me:** Sure thing!

I hesitantly set my phone down, hoping my use of examination points doesn't come off as desperate.

When another text doesn't come in, I open the envelope. There's a handwritten letter inside and a few hundred dollars. I swallow thickly, unfolding the letter with shaking hands.

' _Hello, forgive me for the lack of personalization, but I'm writing this before I even know your name._

_I couldn't tell you what it is that makes me want to provide for you, you're obviously not helpless, and I do hope you're not offended by me paying for your bill at the coffee shop I first saw you at. Or for the dress. And I, more than anything, hope you aren't offended by the lingerie. I apologize profusely if you are._

_That being said, my worries don't seem to be stopping me from wanting to give you more. And doing just that, it seems._

_Enclosed is $1,000. Do with it what you will. I would not be offended should you choose to return it, but I do hope you accept._ '

The next couple lines are bumpy, she must have written something else but used white out.

' _I hope you are not put off by my advances. I truly would like to get to know you better. And even though I know that buying you things may not be the best way to do that, I simply cannot help myself._

_Believe it or not, I am struggling to not give you more money, as I do not want to upset you or make you think I'm trying to buy you right off the bat. Of course, there is more where that came from and more that I could say, but it seems I'm running out of room._

_Take care - O'_

I stare at the letter, still a bit in shock.

I reread it a couple of times before I give up trying to understand and put most of the money in my sock drawer.

My bank would be suspicious if I were to just deposit $1,000.

My hands are still shaking when I pick up the small gift box.

The necklace inside is one I've been admiring for a long time.

It's from the same store that the dress and lingerie are from, and it would look stunning worn together.

The sapphire inlay is beautiful paired with the blue of the dress and even with the black of the lingerie.

My breathing is labored and there are tears stinging my eyes. I've spent enough time wishing I could have and wear the choker-style silver necklace to know it's the single most expensive item in the store, with star sapphires, pure sterling silver, and natural blue and white diamonds.

I set it down gently back in the box and fall to my knees, burying my face in the bed and in my arms.

That necklace is $5,000 and she bought it 'on impulse with me in mind'.

I feel almost sick. Why would she just do that?

With shaky hands, shuddering breaths, and teary eyes, I type out my response.

**Me:** Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to control myself and so I keep posting more and more


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Why?

My tears hit my phone screen as I watch her type out a response.

After a few minutes, she responds, two messages coming in one right after the other.

**O:** Do you not like it?

**O:** Or was it too much?

I try to wipe away my tears, only spreading them.

**Me:** Answer my question first, please. I can't accept your gifts until you do.

It takes a while for her to even start typing, and I use that time to calm myself. Freaking out over this won't help.

My phone finally signals a response.

**O:** As I said before, I'm not entirely sure why. I suppose I just feel drawn to you. I try to take care of all my friends but you're different. Special, I guess. I don't know how to describe it and I don't know what it is about you. Sure, you're attractive but it's more than that. I hope I'm not scaring you away, I was truthful when I said I wanted to get to know you better. But, quite frankly, buying you things is the only way I know how to do that.

I read her text a few times, rubbing my eyes.

**Me:** I'm sorry for freaking out on you for the second time today. But this is too much. I simply cannot accept your gift, as much as I love it. Don't think I don't know how expensive this necklace is.

Her response is immediate. I barely even see the three dots indicating that she's typing before her message pops up.

**O:** If this is about the money, I don't want to hear it.

**O:** Or read it, for that matter.

**O:** I can accept you not wanting the gifts for any reason other than that you feel it's too much money. I'm not worried about that, and you shouldn't either.

**Me** : But I feel bad.

**O:** Don't, please. I want to do this. I like buying people things.

I sigh. This is getting nowhere and I do truly want to accept her gift. I've wanted this necklace for so long and now that I have it, I'm trying to give it back.

**O:** If you truly don't want to keep it, I promise I won't be offended. But I may try again later depending on your answer to my earlier offer

Her text is followed by a winking emoji and I giggle a bit.

**Me** : Alright. I'll accept your gift. I've been eyeing the necklace for a while now, anyway. But I'm still thinking about my answer to your offer.

**O:** Is there anything I can say or do to sway your opinion?

I think for a second, my bottom lip between my teeth.

**Me** : Tell me your name?

I see her typing and stopping a few times before her answer finally comes in.

**O:** Orion

My eyes widen and I swallow.

Me: As in Orion Enterprises? That practically owns the entire region?

**O** : That's the one.

My hands are shaking fiercely when I set my phone down. The single most powerful woman in the region; the woman that owns nearly everything in this kingdom and the surrounding ones; the woman with more power and prestige than the region's three kings combined is practically begging me to let her be my sugar mommy?

**Me** : I dorn understand

**Me** : Wgy me?

**Me** : Why?

I can't even fix my typos. I'm freaking out.

The last thing I remember is seeing her typing and a message from an unknown number pops up. Orion sends a text right before I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lila** : I dorn understand

**Lila** : Wgy me?

**Lila** : Why?

I can still hear her choked sobs from earlier and I switch out to hit send on the text I had already typed out to Gina.

**To Rhalla** : I just told Lila my name and I think she's freaking out

I quickly switch back and start typing my message out to Lila.

**To Lila** : Are you alright?

She doesn't respond and I immediately panic. I knew I should have come up with something else. But I didn't want to lie.

I shake myself from my thoughts and send out another message.

**To Lila** : If you don't respond, I'm going to start worrying.

She doesn't need to know how worried I already am.

**To Lila** : Your address is on your paperwork and I'm coming over. You were already so stressed out I can't be the reason you have another panic attack I'll never forgive myself.

I delete the last sentence before I send the text.

~

I never felt the need to buy a car. I've always liked taking walks, and I don't live far from either office.

I'm now regretting that decision.

I run to Lila's house, knowing I'm being irrational. Maybe she's just upset with me and I'm being too pushy, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong.

I force myself not to bang on her door when I get there, knocking like a civil person.

The will it takes me to not knock down her door is so much that I nearly lose control over my form. I absolutely cannot let that happen.

The last thing I need now is to be exposed.

I shudder and start knocking again, my panic growing.

Just as I reconsider not kicking down this door and simply buying her a new one, a car screeches to a halt in her driveway.

I turn to see Rhalla sprinting up, reaching in her hair and pulling out a pin. Before I can ask what she's doing, she pushes me out of the way and kneels, swiftly picking the lock.

"After your text, I thought you'd be here."

I shake my head at her and walk inside.

"Lila? I'm sorry to intrude but- "

I cut off when I see her limp form collapsed by her bed.

Tears sting my eyes as I rush over.

I did this to her. I freaked her out too much and she collapsed from stress.

I hear Rhalla close and lock the door before her heels click closer.

"If this is how she reacts to your name, just wait until she finds out about your other secret," Rhalla teases.

Lila stirs, groaning, before she calms back down.

"Rhalla," I hiss, "Now's not the time."

She sighs and nods, her back is facing me as she looks at what Lila left out on her bed. I just know she's rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We should get her into less constricting clothes and lay her down." She turns to me with an evil glint in her eyes. "I'll clean up her bed, why don't you start undressing her."

I feel myself blush in spite of myself. I've seen plenty of women naked, but none make me feel the way Lila does. And next to none while they were sleeping. I make it a general rule for myself to get consent before undressing anyone. But there are exceptions and I should probably make one now.

I silently thank the gods that my blush is nearly invisible on skin as dark as mine while taking off Lila's dress.

My face heats to degrees impossible to humans when I see that she's wearing the lingerie set underneath.

I mentally scold myself when I feel my cock twitch looking at her.

Rhalla is pulling back the sheets on the bed, having just cleared it of any clutter, when I finally work up the courage to peel off her lingerie with shaking hands.

I was right. I knew she would look absolutely gorgeous in the set, but she's even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

I close my eyes and force myself to breathe, to keep control. I force myself to both refrain from ravaging her and to keep my human form, but the overpowering smell of virgin that hits my nose is more than I can handle.


	8. Chapter 8

I set her down as gently as I can, which isn't very, and stand up, forcing myself away from her as I feel my control wavering.

No matter how much I want to stay near her, I make myself leave her room. It's harder than it should be and I realize I haven't properly eaten since we made eye contact at that café.

I stumble into her bathroom, closing and locking the door. I strip myself of my clothing and let go of my form, collapsing as wings sprout from my back, large ram-like horns curling out from and around my head.

I feel the tingling sensation of the blues of my eyes expanding and consuming the multi-colored rings that humans and the like have.

My ears and fingers tingle as they elongate and sharpen. My skin darkens, past black to an even darker color humans can barely even perceive. My hair, once pulled back into a braid, now hangs in my face, an impossibly darker color than even my skin. It's thicker and longer than before.

I shiver runs down my back as my whip-like prehensile tail makes itself known.

I pant as my cock enlarges, along with the rest of me, but my cock is what I feel most.

With my newly gained, or should I say restored, height, I have to remain kneeling to fit in the room. Damn low ceilings.

I breathe, trying to calm myself, but my heightened senses allow me to smell, to taste Lila all the way in here.

Of course she's a virgin. Of course the one person I've felt like this about in a very long time is a virgin.

**But she's different. She makes me feel even stronger.**

It doesn’t matter. I've sworn off virgins after last time.

**But maybe it will be different this time.**

No, no, no. I can't. Especially not right now. I would be taking advantage of her. Taking a virgin is one thing but taking advantage of someone is something else entirely. She can't even consent and I can't go back to doing that. I've changed. I've learned.

**But it would be so easy-**

I snarl at myself, ashamed of my thoughts

Tears of shame and anger sting my eyes. I curse myself as I feel my cock harden considerably at the thought of Lila in there, naked, helpless.

It takes an embarrassing amount of strength to not burst back in there when I remember that Rhalla is in there.

**Someone else is seeing _my_ Lila naked.**

I scold myself for that thought. She's not mine.

My inner argument is interrupted when heels click up to the door.

I growl at Rhalla when she speaks, but she ignores me.

"Sorry, 'Rion, if I'd known you would react so strongly, I would have made you wait in the other room." She sighs. "You haven't eaten because of her have you?"

"No." My response is growled, but sheepish. "Not properly."

"You haven't done this in a thousand years, don’t do this again, you remember last- "

I fail to hold back the vicious snarl at her words, cutting her off.

"You don't understand. It's different this time. _She's_ different. It's so much stronger this time. _I can't take this_."

"You've imprinted. That isn't good."

I snap, if I wasn’t too aroused to move, I may be in the middle of throttling her. " _Don’t you think I **know that**?_" I take pride in the fact that no matter how much control I lose, I don’t resort to my demonic voice. I can't say that in this situation.

Lila makes me lose all my control and I hate myself for allowing that to happen.

My ears twitch when I hear a groan and shuffling.

**"She's awake."**


	9. Chapter 9

"If this is how she reacts to your name, just wait until she finds out about your other secret."

I blink in and out of consciousness, the warm arms holding me soothing me to sleep before I can comprehend the words that were just spoken.

~

_**"… know that?"** _

I startle awake at the growled words.

I groan, deciding to pretend I didn’t hear them, before I hear it again.

**"She's awake."** The voice is still gravelly, deep, almost echoing, but it doesn’t sound as angry as it did before.

I start to get out of bed, but Rhalla rushes into my room.

"What are you doing here? Did you hear that voice?"

She looks at me, slightly panicked for a moment before seemingly forcing calm onto her features.

"Orion was worried about you and so we came over. We got your address from your paperwork." She walks over and sits down on the edge of my bed, throwing nervous glances at my door. "Orion… had to use your bathroom. That’s why she's not in here right now." I squint my eyes at her.

"Did you just come up with that? Because it sounded like you did."

I must have hit my head when I collapsed, where did all this confidence come from?

She laughs nervously and I hear a banging sound.

"What's that sound?"

"What sound?"

I stand up and shake her off when she tries to grab me.

"You should rest!"

The sound gets louder as I walk down my hall.

The pounding gets more frantic and I hear growling.

"You shouldn’t go in there!" I look over my shoulder at a panicked Rhalla. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

I nod. "But satisfaction brought it back," I finish, reaching out and grabbing the doorknob to my bathroom.

It's warmer than it probably should be, but it's not unbearably hot, so I turn it and pull it open.

A very large, very hot, very naked body rushes out and I'm slammed against the wall behind me.

I let out an indignant squeak when I'm lifted up by large hands tipped with sharp claws lift me up.

The being buries their nose in my neck, just under my jaw, and inhales, their lips parted.

I tilt my head to give them more access, closing my eyes.

I don’t look at Rhalla, but I know she's probably disgusted that I'm not pushing this being away.

I whimper when a hot, rough, wet tongue is dragged up the sensitive skin of my neck.

Sharp teeth nibble my neck and I fight back the urge to spread my legs.

Something is so familiar, so comforting, about this being and if they would give me a second to think, I could figure out why.

"Put her down!" Rhalla orders.

The being growls at the interruption, pulling back to glare and snarl at Rhalla.

It's then that I get a good look at the being and gasp.

Her features are sharper and she's much larger like this, but this being pinning me to the wall and snarling viciously at Rhalla is unmistakably Orion.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Leave us. This one is mine."**

She's the owner of the voice I heard earlier as well.

It makes more sense than it probably should that Orion is a demon.

I reach up and gently touch her jaw.

She jerks her head to look at me and the snarl falls from her face. Her features soften and she nuzzled back into my neck.

I blush when I look over her shoulder and see Rhalla staring slack-jawed.

"Will you be okay here? I think she might gut me if I stay."

I giggle and Orion purrs, making me pet her hair.

"I'll be fine, thank you."

Rhalla nods, looking hesitant and nervous to leave.

"She won't do anything you don't want her to, but she hasn't eaten in a while. I doubt she will lose control, but if she does, call me."

I nod and she leaves.

As soon as the door closes behind her, I'm pressed further into the wall, Orion's purring intensifying.

Her purrs are starting to tickle, and I'm starting to get uncomfortable suspended in the air, so I try to push her away.

She pulls back with a pout and a growl.

I giggle again.

"Let's go to my bed, we'll be more comfortable there. Or at least I will."

She immediately looks extremely excited, shifting her arms to hold me bridal-style.

"I'm trying so hard to control myself." Her voice is shifting between the one I know and the demonic one as she lays me surprisingly gently down in my bed.

She climbs on top of me and reburies her face in my neck.

I feel her shaking and I wrap my arms around her neck, petting her hair.

She's practically folded over herself to be able to both fit on the bed and hold me the way she is.

"Please, I need- " Her hips jerk and she starts panting into my neck. She's shaking harder now.

"What can I do to help?" I ask gently. She's been so kind to me that the least I can do is help her out when she needs me. To help. When she needs me to help.

**"Let me ravage you."** I spread my legs before I can stop myself, letting out a whimper. She growls and shakes her head. "No. No, I can't. I can't take advantage of you I- **I can and I will have you**."

"Orion, look at me." She pulls back and makes eye contact. Her eyes are a solid blue but I can still make out the mix of emotions in them. Lust and desire, guilt, sadness, anger.

I reach up and stroke her cheek. She leans into the touch.

"How long has it been since you've last eaten?"

She closes her eyes and almost looks shameful.

"How long has it been since we made eye contact in that café?"

"Two months. You haven't eaten in two months? Why?"

" **I need you.** " She sits up and I shiver from the loss of heat. "I've had substitutes. But they're not you. I can survive off of blood and red meat for a while. **Your blood would be better.** And I walk through the rooms after work hours to take the leftover energy. **And I wish the smell of sex was from us.** "

I sit up and she leans forward a bit before stopping herself.

" **Just spread your legs already.** " She shakes her head. "No. Fuck. I can't. It's a miracle I haven't lost control yet, but you have to stay away I don't know how much longer I can wait before claiming you as my own."

It's my turn to shake my head at her.

"Don't worry about that. It won't be as easy as you think."

She furrows her eyebrows at me and I'm not sure how I can tell that.

" **Are you doing something to stop me from ravaging you?** Fuck. Just. What do you mean?"

"I'm not doing anything. My grandmother and mother were both demon hunters and witches. When I was born they made it so that no demon on lay a hand on me if I don't allow it. They raised me to never allow it but..." I shrug. "I also know enough about demons to know that you've imprinted on me, so no demon other than you can touch me so long as I'm still a virgin, anyway."

She nods.

" **Clever girl. But that won't stop me.** "

She hisses and holds her head.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me for a bit more, alright?"

She nods, panting. She looks scared.

"You're not yourself right now, so I don't care what you say, you can't truly consent and whether or not you're an Incubus is irrelevant, I would be taking advantage of you if I let you ravage me. As much as I want to, I can't- "

" **Of course you can, slut.** " Her eyes widen. "No, I didn't mean that I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted you and I definitely shouldn't have called you that. Please- "

I shush her.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I pet her cheek with my thumb. "As much as I want to, I can't give you my virginity right now." She nods, looking much like a kicked puppy. I bite my lip to hold back giggles. The most powerful woman in the region, a starving Incubus, is giving me puppy eyes. "We can do other things."

She perks up and a few giggles escape me.

"Can I eat you out?" I shudder, my face heating in a blush.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I give her a nod, telling her it's okay, she moves down, spreading my legs further and pressing her nose to my pussy lips through my panties.

She inhales heavily and I feel the tips of her forked tongue hit me as she licks her lips.

She presses her tongue to me, growling at the fabric between us, snarling and ripping off my panties. I'm glad those weren't my favorite.

Her thumbs press in and spread my lower lips.

" **Not wet enough.** " I shudder and gasp when she looks at me with dark eyes.

She rips off my shirt and I whimper.

Wasting no time, she takes a nipple into her mouth, laving at it with that rough tongue. I moan, arching my back. She reaches up and gropes my other tit in her hand, teasing and flicking the nipple while sucking on the other.

She bites down lightly, rolling it between her teeth, at the same time she twists the other one.

I toss my head back in a silent moan, arching my chest up into her touch.

She growls and switches.

She gives the same treatment to the other nipple before pulling back and spreading my pussy lips again.

She leans down and inhales with her mouth open, she nods but moves back up to my chest.

Her tongue runs over each nipple again, but this time it's smooth.

She, after what feels like hours of her playing with my tits, licks a stripe up my cunt.

I moan and jerk, but she has a tight grip on one thigh and one hip, keeping me still.

Her tongue keeps running up and down my entrance, just barely adding pressure each swipe.

She shifts her hands to once again spread me open.

She licks her lips and flicks my clit with her tongue before sucking on it. I yell when she nibbles on it, rolling it between her teeth like she did my nipple.

Her thumbs are still holding open my cunt, so she licks all the way up, from the bottom of my hole to flick my clit again.

I let out a sob of pleasure.

"Please," I beg.

She chuckles against my cunt and my breath catches at the vibrations.

" **Please what, slut?** "

I moan at the degrading nickname and she pulls away one hand to spank my cunt.

I nearly scream.

" **I said: please what?** " Each of her words are accompanied by a slap to my cunt and tears of pleasure and pain are filling my eyes.

"Please, Daddy!" I don't know where that comes from, but it makes Orion snarl and shove two fingers in me, so I can't contemplate it.

" **Not the answer I had in mind, but it's more than satisfactory.** "

Her fingers are thrusting in and out of me and she leans back in to suck on my clit.

I'm not sure how, but she's keeping me from cumming.

I've been extremely close for a few minutes now, and she doesn't stop, but I don't cum.

"Please, why can't I cum, Daddy?"

She growls against my clit, not stopping her now three fingers in me as she pulls back to look at me.

" **You don't cum until I say you do.** " I shiver. " **Do you understand me?** "

"Yes, sir." She hums, spreading her fingers.

I whimper when her fingers pull out but am quickly quieted when her tongue enters me instead.

Her fingers chose to instead tease my clit, her tongue reaching deeper and filling me further than I ever thought it would.

I clench around it, moaning when she growls.

She fucks her tongue into me, finding and teasing my sweet spot.

I see stars as I beg. "Please, Daddy, please. I can't take anymore! I need to cum, please Daddy!"

She pulls back abruptly and snarls at me.

" **You want to cum?** "

I nod. "Yes, please, Daddy."

She hums, pressing three fingers back into me and using her thumb to pleasure my clit. With her other hand, she reaches up and plays with my nipple.

" **I suppose you've been a good girl. I'll let you cum.** "

"Thank you, Daddy." My words form into a moan at the end when she takes my other nipple into my mouth.

She growls against my tit and I cum. Hard.

I scream, bucking my hips, arching my back, digging my nails into Orion's arms.

As I toss my head back, panting as I come down from my high, I realize how wet I am. Not just slick, but something else.

Did I piss myself?

I get my answer when Orion pulls back with a cheeky smile.

"You're a squirter."

I groan, covering my flushed face.

I peek back out at her from behind my hands to see her watching me.

"Do you want to cum, too? You can fuck my thighs or something."

"Are you sure?"

I nod, squeezing my thighs together when she puts her extremely large cock between them.

She grips my calves and starts thrusting.

I cum again just from the sensation of her textured cock scraping against my sensitive inner thighs and my cunt.

The ridges lining her cock catch on my clit every so often and it makes me jerk violently in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for her to growl and cum all over me. She snarls when I squeeze my legs tighter, trying to help stimulate her knot a bit more. It seems to work as she's now jerking her hips in tiny thrusts, cumming even more.

She slumps, letting my legs fall to either side of her when she's done.

"Thank you. I needed that. I shouldn't have been stupid and just ate normally." She sighs.

I try to reach up to caress her cheek and comfort her, but my hand is shaky. I'm panting and too worn out to speak, so I just nod.

"Fuck. I took too much from you."

I nod again, not registering her words, before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I curse myself. Why am I so stupid?

I shake my head, now is not the time to feel crippling guilt.

I decide against shifting back into my human form; the energy I got already won't last long, it never does without penetration, I don't need to be losing my human form during my walk back home.

I pick Lila up in my arms and carry her to her bathroom.

I hold her in one arm while I run a bath.

Once the water is at an acceptable temperature and level, I lower her in.

I pull her hair up so it doesn't get wet. It's too risky to wash her hair while she's sleeping.

I then soap up a rag and gently wash her body, pouring handfuls of water over her so rinse away the soap.

Once I'm sure she's clean, I drain half the water and wipe myself down with a wet washcloth.

After a last glance at her, I go about finding clean sheets to replace the ones on her bed, before realizing she only has the one set.

I frown, returning to her side and draining the rest of the bath water. I rinse her one last time before lifting her up and out of the tub.

I take the biggest and fluffiest towel I could find, which seems to be her only bath towel and it isn't that big or fluffy, and wrap her up in it.

I've never been gladder in my life that bathroom ceilings are lower than most other ceilings in the household, as I don't have to hunch over too much in order to walk around her house to find a suitable place to set her down for a nap.

I can't find a single one.

Her bed is a mess, she doesn't have a couch or even a sofa, she can't get proper rest in a chair, and there's absolutely no way I'm setting her back down in the bathtub.

I sigh and decide to dress her in the most comfortable looking clothes of hers I could find, setting her down in a chair to do so.

My frown deepens when I see that most of her clothes are old and worn, but I wanted to find her something comfortable so I guess that makes it easy.

I make sure she's completely dry before quickly, but carefully, dressing her.

I'm both relieved and concerned when she doesn't even stir.

I shake my head and go into the bathroom to grab my clothes.

I shift and quickly dress in the same room that I set Lila down in, not wanting to be away from her for too long. Especially when she's in this state.

I make sure to grab both our phones before I pick her back up and start the trek back to my own house.

There are many more places for her to nap there.


	13. Chapter 13

My familiars were upset that I kicked them out of my room at first. But now they're worried.

I feel bad for upsetting and worrying them, but I feel terrible for taking so much energy from Lila.

To make sure I didn't have to do that again, once I got her settled in my bed, I shifted back into my natural, demonic state, putting on clothes that actually fit this body so I don't make Lila uncomfortable if she wakes. When. When she wakes.

~

After enough whining, I let my familiars up into the bed with her.

But only if they promise to stay shifted in their familiar form. I would rather Lila wake up to being cuddled between two large dogs than two grown men.

~

I can't stop pacing. I can't stop panicking.

I know I fucked up, but Rhalla is only making it worse by ignoring me.

The other girls are upset I haven't been at the brothel a week, and Rhalla won't tell them why. Or let me tell them.

~

It's after two weeks of pacing and panicking that Lila stirs. She doesn't yet wake up, but she rolls over and I fall to my knees, crying in relief.

~

I feel horrible. I haven't had any sort of sustenance in 15 days. I haven't been paying proper attention to my familiars. The girls are upset and worried. Rhalla is still pissed, and disappointed and probably disgusted. And Lila has only stirred twice since the last time.

I did this. This is all my fault. I was stupid and now everyone has to suffer because of my mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week in this universe is five days
> 
> (it used to be ten days but I changed it, if there are any inconsistencies or remnants of that let me know)


	14. Chapter 14

Day 18 is eventful.

There's a knock on my door and so I shift into my human form and pull on a robe.

I answer the door to see two very angry women.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask as politely as possible. My voice is still shaky and it's a bit hoarse. I clear my throat.

"You can give me my daughter back, you monster!" The taller and younger of the two practically growls at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about or who you are." My eyes flick between them. They look very much alike and very familiar.

The shorter and older one tsks. "I don't believe that."

They must be mother and daughter, and they even sound alike.

I raise my eyebrows at them. "There must be some sort of misunderstanding I- "

"There is no 'misunderstanding'! Now give me my daughter back or I will make you." I step back a bit when the taller yells.

Either there is actually a misunderstanding, or this is Lila's mother and grandmother.

"What is her name? Or what does she look like? Then I can tell you if I know where she is."

Despite the fact that I'm speaking calmly, the taller surges forward, only to be caught by the shorter.

The shorter sighs. "We should give her the benefit of the doubt, Nymph."

My eyes widen and I force back tears at the name.

I clear my throat to try and get rid of the knot.

"My daughter is worried, my granddaughter has been missing for a while now and she hasn't been answering our texts or calls. Can we come in?" The shorter one is civil, and I'm still a bit shaken up, so I nod.

I lead them to the living room. "We can talk here. If you excuse me I will go put on some proper clothing." They both nod and I walk down the hall into my room, forcing the boys to stay back. "You have to stay in here. You're both too rowdy and we have guests," I mutter to them as I close the door behind me.

There's also the fact that if these two truly are Lila's family, then they're demon hunters. And most demon hunters can spot a familiar miles away and I don't know how they would react. Some don't bother with familiars, as they're usually kept by witches, but they are still demons and I don't want them getting hurt.

Plus, if they know I'm a demon, and they are intending to kill me, they'll take the boys out first. Familiars are very loyal, very protective, and they go completely insane when their master dies or disown them, becoming monsters that stalk the night, slowly losing their powers and becoming more and more reckless.

I shudder at the thought, not wanting anything to ever happen to my boys, especially not that. A fate worse than death.

After checking on Lila and putting on clothes, I go back out, struggling to keep the boys in my room.

"Sorry boys, you have to stay in there." They both whine and I give them head scratches before shutting the door.

At the women's' look of confusion, I smile, rubbing the back of my neck. "I have two big dogs." They nod, still giving me a suspicious look. "Would you like some tea or anything?"

"No, thank you," the older says, cutting off... her daughter. "So, tell us your name?"

Testing me. A demon never willingly gives up their name. But Incubi, and Succubi, have a multitude of workarounds, a fact unknown to most.

"I'm Orion. And you are?"

They both look shocked. They share a glance with each other.

The daughter crosses her arms and the mother answers for each of them.

"I am Hilda. This is my daughter, Nymphadora. We are looking for Lilac, my granddaughter. Do you know anybody by that name?"

Lila's full first name. Full legal names are required on the paperwork for background checks, but I make sure that everybody's preferred name is respected.

"I do not know a Lilac, no." It's not a lie, per se, but I still feel a bit bad when they both deflate. "But that doesn't mean I haven't seen her. Can you describe her for me? What does she look like?"

"A very beautiful girl," Nymphadora says. "Long mauve hair with black roots, deep magenta eyes, very pale. She has a small amount of freckles, just across her nose and cheeks. She's a bit on the shorter side, and she's very curvy."

"I think I may have seen someone like that." I can't let them know she's here. They will kill me and I can't die. Not only do I not want to, but I have so many people relying on me.

But if I don't tell them, then Lila might be upset when she wakes. She might tell them the truth and they would be even angrier.

"You know more than you're letting on." Hilda is still calm but Nymphadora stands.

"You lied! Tell me where she is!" I stand, too and watch in shock as Nymphadora collapses back on the couch in sobs. "Please, at least let me see her. That's my baby girl."

I'm at a loss for words and I can do nothing but stare. Hilda holds her daughter close to her.

"We know who you are, demon. I could feel your energy as soon as we entered town. I was trying to be civil, and so far you haven't actively done anything, so I'm not going to attack you just yet. Not until we see my granddaughter."

I nod.

"She's... indisposed." They both gasp and I flinch, sitting back down. "I'm inclined to tell you the truth, though I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe you used a spell or- " I cut myself off and shake my head. "It doesn't matter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nymphadora cuts me off.

Before I can answer, I hear the boys barking.

I shoot up, barely sparing the desperate demon hunters a glance before I bolt into my bedroom.

I nearly collapse in relief when I see Lila sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're awake." Lila looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted. She nods a bit.

I pet the boys on their heads and hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh, your mom and grandmother are here." Lila's eyes widen and I can only shoot her a sheepish smile before I'm pushed out of the way.

Nymphadora wraps her daughter up in a big hug and Lila glares at me over her mother's shoulder.

I furrowed my eyebrows and she rolls her eyes.

Lila pushes her mom off her and just as she looks relieved, her grandmother moves in for a hug.

The second hug is much quicker and Lila clears her throat.

"Why are you guys here?"

Nymphadora looks shocked. "You weren't answering your phone and we get here it turns out you've been fucking a demon!"

Her tone slowly turns angry and Atlas growls.

Lila immediately looks scared and I step between her and her matriarchs.

"They think you took my virginity, and I don't think anything either of us can say will change their mind about killing you," Lila says into my ear. "I would prefer for you to not kill them, but I understand if you have to. Just try not to get hurt. They've likely made up their minds and they will disown me once they find out I willingly gave myself to you."

I nod, taking a deep breath as Lila calls for the boys, lodging herself under my bed. They go to her and stand guard.

I hear my clothes rip as I shift forms.

Nymphadora and Hilda take a step back, their eyes widening.

" **You should leave.** "

Nymphadora steps forward.

"I will not leave my poor, innocent daughter to a monster like you. You're manipulating her and as soon as you're dead, she'll come back to me and be my little girl again."

I growl. " **I am doing no such thing. You said you know who I am, so you should know not to cross me. Or were you just bluffing? You can't scare me, you know.** "

"We know you're a monster," Atlas growls from behind my bed, and Lila calms him. "Our little Lilac has a spell put on her. You can't touch her."

" **Oh, but I already have.** " They both gasp. " **I did more than touch her. I placed a claim on her. She's mine and you can't do anything about it.** " I laugh evilly, just to scare them. " **I've seen that spell before, and there are loopholes. Ways to get through it. But I didn't need any of those since she gave me permission to do the things I did to her. She's not the sweet innocent 'Lilac' you think she is.** "

I'm only half bluffing, but it works.

" **Don't speak a word of this to anyone. And don't come back here. I run this place, it will do you well to not forget that.** "

They left quickly, but not before Nymphadora snarled in Lila's general direction, "You're a whore just like your sister."

I am honestly a bit shocked that that worked the way I had hoped.

The boys bark happily and Lila smiles at me when I go over to her.

I pull her up and into my arms, holding her close.


	16. Chapter 16

I moan happily as Orion's fingers massage my scalp, working shampoo into my hair.

I've apparently been sleeping for 18 days, and my smell showed it. Orion is being really protective and didn't want to leave my side, so I 'let' her give me a bath.

Her familiars whined until she let them sit in here with us, and they quickly fell asleep. Atlas and Sirius, she said their names were.

I choke on a moan when Orion's fingers catch a knot in my hair, tugging it. A smirk crosses her face and she smugly remarks, "I'll have to keep that in mind for later."

The next event during our bath is when she brushes over my nipple while washing my breasts. I know for a fact she's purposefully being rough to get reactions out of me, and I'm more than happy to provide.

I don't hold back any whimpers or whines that bubble up whenever she passes over a sensitive part of my body.

Her cock is hard by the end of it and I purposely brush against it when I get out of the tub, smiling over my shoulder when she growls.

"Don't tease me like that, Lila. You just recovered from me taking too much."

I pout, wrapping myself in the towel she set out for me.

"Alright, alright."

She sighs and exits the bath, wringing out her hair and putting on a robe.

She had shifted into her human form, she said it's easier to move around in, and she would fit in the tub better.

She takes another towel and wrings out my hair before massaging another product into it.

I hum happily and decide to tease her a bit.

"You know, if I had known I'd be getting this kind of treatment, I would have never even considered not accepting your offer."

She freezes and I bite my lip, looking up at her. Even in her human form, she's a whole head taller than me.

"You're still considering my offer, knowing what I am?" Her words are breathless.

I reach up and brush my hand against her cheek, trying to soothe the panic from her eyes, nodding.

"Even after what I did?" I brush a tear away from her eye as soon as it falls.

"You did nothing wrong," I tell her softly, "I consented, knowing full well 'what you are'. I also knew that you were hungry and there was a possibility you would eat to your fill, and I would have to take time to recover." I pull her down a bit, raising myself up on my toes to meet her halfway, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I was raised by demon hunters, Orion, I know enough about demons to know what I was getting myself into."

There are tears running down her face and I run my hand down her jaw and arm to take her hand. I gently tug her back through the door and into her room.

I make her sit on the bed before crawling up to straddle her lap.

I hold her face in my hands and stare into her eyes, which are full of guilt.

"Stop feeling guilty. I can take care of myself, you know. I can make the conscious decision to let an Incubus place a claim on me. You've already imprinted on me, I can tell." I sigh and rest my forehead against hers. "Please don't feel bad. I knew what I was getting myself into and I may not know exactly what I'll be getting myself into by accepting your offer, but where's the fun in knowing everything?"


	17. Chapter 17

I've already fallen in love with her. Rhalla was right, this is going to be a repeat of last time, only so much worse.

'How could I let this happen? How could I be so stupid?'

I keep asking myself those questions, but deep down, I know the answer: she's just like her.

I fell for the same charm and beauty and faux innocence.

She's going to leave me just like her. I can't let that happen. I can't lose her like last time.

I have to work fast, I may have even less time with Lila. I have to either make the most of my time with her or convince her to become my mate.

I can't lose Lila.


	18. Chapter 18

"Now that you're awake, I have to go into work. I have a lot of cleaning up to do after not coming in for nearly four weeks," Orion says while I eat. "You can come with me if you want." Her tone is hopeful and I nod, smiling.

"I would love to," I reply, petting the boys' heads in my lap, before sneaking them each a bit of my food.

"You can tell them to stop begging, you know," Orion says, smiling as she watches me. "You need to eat as much as you can to regain all your energy." I roll my eyes but smile. It's sweet how much she cares.

Before it can ruin my mood, I push out the thought that she's just pretending to care so she can take my virginity and place a permanent claim on me. I know that's not true. I can feel it, and my gut has never been wrong.

Of course, it may just be my pussy talking this time.

I shake myself out of my thoughts to see Orion staring with worry in her eyes. I smile at her, but she doesn't seem as comforted as I had hoped she would.

"What's wrong?" I reach over and grab her hand, which has started shaking.

She shakes her head. "It's nothing. I'm just making sure you're okay after... everything."

I smile gently, getting up from my seat. I let go of her hand for a moment, and she clenches her fist in my hand's absence.

I walk around the table and gesture for her to move her chair back a bit. She does and I sit in her lap, reaching over and sliding my food closer.

The boys shift under the table so they can still beg without moving much and I giggle at them.

Orion's hands find a place on my back and my thigh as I sit sideways, leaning into her chest.

I put my plate of food in my lap, finishing the last few bites.

I can tell Orion is still a bit upset, so I take a few drinks of water and turn to straddle her lap.

She looks shocked, and I can feel her cock hardening, but that's not what I'm doing right now.

I place my hands on her cheeks and press a, hopefully tender, kiss to her lips. Her arms wrap tightly around me and she kisses me again, harder, her tears wetting my cheeks.

There's something she's not telling me, and I give her the benefit of the doubt, assuming she's just not ready.

When she moves to bury her face in my neck, I adjust to rub my hands up and down her upper arms.

When she starts shaking, I wrap one arm around her shoulders and hold her head with the other, petting her hair.

Her cock is still hard, making me blush, but I don't think she wants to do anything about it.

I kiss her head. "Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you? Maybe I can help soothe your worries."

I feel more than hear her laugh tearily, moving her head so that she isn't mumbling into my neck when she speaks.

"Not right now. But thank you. You have no idea how much your kindness means to me."

I push her back, making her lift her head so I can smile at her. The smile she gives back is shaky.

Her eyes flick down to my lips before meeting mine again. She leans forward a bit, then hesitates.

I kiss her, assuming that's what she wanted.

I'm pretty sure I'm right when her tense shoulders drop and she sighs against my lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Our walk to the brothel is comfortably quiet. The first half, I walk next to Orion, holding her hand; but by the second half, my legs are tired and I ended up being princess carried in her arms.

The warmth of her arms and the gentle shaking of her walking soothe me to sleep, my arms wrapped around her neck and my head resting on her shoulder.

~

I'm awoken by the sound of voices.

I blink my eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them, and looking around to notice Orion sitting with me in her lap on a couch. The girls of the brothel are gathered around, cooing over my previously sleeping form while Orion laughs at something someone said, rubbing my back.

I sit up a bit, grumbling.

I blush when all the girls coo.

One of the, quite gorgeous, girls reaches forward to grope my tit when I stretch, but quickly yanks her hand back, pouting, when Orion growls softly at her. A warning.

I lean up to whisper into Orion's ear.

"I don't mind if that's why you stopped her. But I'm also not opposed to you being possessive."

She nods and sighs.

"Sorry for growling, Mae. I'm just a bit protective- "

"Possessive," I mutter under my breath, making a couple of the girls laugh, which Orion chooses to ignore.

" -of her. Why don't you girls keep her company and spend a little bonding time with her while I catch up on my paperwork, hm?"

I furrow my eyebrows a bit at her, what does that mean?

"I trust you girls to not make her uncomfortable." She says the next part just for me to hear. "Only let them do what you're comfortable with. They may try to get you to have sex with them, and you can accept or decline. It's up to you. If you just want to talk to them or even take another nap, let them know. My girls are understanding."

I nod and she kisses my temple, sliding me off her lap and standing up.

"You girls have fun. You know where I'll be if you need me."


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Orion disappears around the corner, the girls all gather closely around me.

"Lila is such a pretty name," one says.

"And it fits, you're such a pretty girl," another adds.

"Boss is very fond of you," a third girl purrs.

"That's an understatement!" I believe Mae is the one who says that, making all the girls laugh and agree.

I have no time to respond to anyone. I'm bombarded with enough questions and comments and compliments to make my head spin.

"Girls, please!" I manage as soon as there's a lull.

They immediately stop and blush, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Lila, we're just so excited. It's been so long since someone new came in, plus Boss is so happy with you." I smile at the timid girl speaking. Her fox-like features are emphasized by her wiry grey hair randomly streaked with dirty blonde and ginger.

"It's fine, just a little overwhelming. Can I know all your names?"

They each introduce themselves and the remarkably vulpine-looking girl is named Islir.

"Can we give you a proper welcome?" Islir asks. "It's okay if not, but we'd really like to."

"What's a 'proper welcome'?"

Calla speaks up. "We fuck you into being one of us."

My face heats up and my pussy clenches.

"Not everyone has to be a part of it, if you're uncomfortable with that. It's usually just the floor leaders. There are five of us; two for each half, and Rhalla, since she's technically our boss, but Rose and Rhalla won't be joining."

I look over at Rose. "Why not?"

She blushes. "I just don't really like sex." For a second, I'm confused, but I do now remember the two doorways in the entrance. The triple X's must be for sex and the teddy bear for... other things?

"And Rhalla is being a bitch," Calla adds, making everyone, but me, in the room mutter agreements.

I nod before turning back to Titania. "I don't want anybody to feel left out." I trail off and she laughs, it's not a malicious laugh, but I still blush, embarrassed and not entirely sure why.

"Don't worry, nearly everyone has got a client tonight, so most of them would want to save up their energy for them anyway. Besides, they don't join when breaking in a new girl."

"Yeah, I don't usually join either, but I want to this time. If you're okay with this. We don't want to force you into anything." Islir is speaking, her voice quiet.

Most of the other girls have gone away, getting ready for their clients to come in.

"Can you tell me more? What does it involve? Can you keep my virginity intact? I wanna save that for Orion."

Titania's grin is wolfish. "Yes, we can do both of those things. Usually, Rhalla, Calla, and I will fuck you silly, then Islir and Rose will take over for aftercare. But it's gonna be a bit different than that; you're special. Calla, Islir, and I will be the ones to fuck you, while being careful to not pop your cherry. Then, Rose will take over for aftercare. Islir may stay, too. It depends on how disheveled she is at the end."

I nod, squeezing my thighs shut.

"So do you wanna go somewhere private, or do you want to spread your legs here and let everyone watch?" Calla purrs into my ear, making me shudder.

"H-here's fine." I glance at Rose. "Unless that would make some people uncomfortable. I don't want to do that."

Rose giggles a bit. "Us Teddies generally are okay with sex but don't have a desire to participate. Everyone will be warned before you start, so if they don't want to be here, they don't have to. I like watching. Not everyone does, but most girls here do."

"Then let's do it here, then."

Titania hums and Calla immediately sits next to me and starts kissing up my neck, making me gasp.

Islir slides next to me, pressed against the side opposite of Calla while Rose gathers everyone's attention.

"If you want to watch, Boss' new girl is about to be inducted. She said she doesn't want anyone to feel left out, so you can tell Titania what should be done to her, and your request might be considered."

The room cheers and Titania kneels in front of me, her big hands on my thighs.

"Do you have any more limits?" Islir asks quietly. Calla pauses her kissing to let me answer.

I take a moment to think, before ultimately shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Calla asks, her finger tracing my collar bone. "We can get pretty kinky."

I nod, breathless.

"Do you have a safeword?" Titania asks, making me shake my head. "I'm partial to the traffic system myself, you know what that is, right?" She squeezes my thighs in an almost comforting way.

I nod and she asks me to tell her, just to make sure. "Green for go, yellow for 'wait' or slow down, and red to stop."

Titania nods and Islir nuzzles into my neck, Calla resuming her kissing.

"Then what's your color now?"

"Green."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the left side, with the teddy bear, is generally for aftercare and non-sexual feeding  
> the right, triple X's, is for sex and sexual feeding  
> there are some Incubi and Succubi that may want to cuddle after sex, for example, but not all girls on the right enjoy that sort of thing so a Teddy, a girl from the left, will come in for cuddling  
> there are also some demons, and even the occasional vampire, who come in because they need to drink blood, and some of the girls are okay with that  
> then there are empaths who get their energy from just being around people, but want whoever they are getting their energy from to consent to being 'eaten'


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time 'Nova' is mentioned, it's a link, and the url is in the endnotes, in case you want a visual

I catch a glimpse of Rose writing on a clipboard, but before I can wonder where she got it, or what she's writing, Titania presses a rough kiss to my lips. Her hands on my thighs move in and up, her thumbs very close to my already wet cunt.

I whimper into her mouth and she squeezes my thighs.

I feel hands slipping up my shirt as Islir and Calla continue marking up my neck with kisses and bites.

Islir takes her time, slowly sliding her hand up my torso, marking up every inch of my neck and shoulder she can get to with light pink marks.

It's a stark contrast to Calla, who's already roughly groping my tit. The marks she leaves are random and they'll be dark for a few days.

I would tilt my head back to give the two of them more room, but I don't want to dislodge Titania from where she is, taking my mouth in a fierce kiss.

Her hands are massaging my thighs in a teasing manner. I'm fairly sure she wants me to beg for her to touch me, but she's going to have to try harder than this.

Calla and Islir have now both let out happy noises when they discovered I'm not wearing a bra, and I smile thinking about what their reaction will be when they find out I'm not wearing underwear, either.

I'm wearing Orion's clothes, which are surprisingly not that big on me, but I definitely couldn't wear her undergarments, so I decided to go without.

I moan into Titania's mouth when both my nipples are pinched, my chest arching up into the touches. She pulls back, looking me over with dark, lust-filled eyes and growls out, "Strip her." She turns to one of the girls watching and motions her over, saying something quietly to her. The girl nods excitedly and runs off.

Islir and Calla pull back, and I assume they're going to be the ones to strip me, but instead a couple of the other girls move forward and pull off my shirt and pants, making me blush when they announce to the room that I'm not wearing panties, and I soaked through the sweatpants.

Those same girls help Islir, Calla, and Titania out of their clothes before two more come over. Titania holds out her hand and they stop.

She walks away for a moment and I whine, making her chuckle.

"You're getting extra special treatment. I know Boss likes you, but I think Mistress does, too."

I don't get time to ask her what she means when Titania comes back, wearing a harness for a strap on.

I swallow thickly and a box is set down next to me.

"Pick one," Titania orders. I look down to see the box is filled with various dildos. Probably all made to clip on to her harness.

There's one in there that makes my cunt clench just looking at it, so I grab it. It's after I pick it up that I realize it's almost exactly like Orion's, but so much smaller. And instead of the head being blue and the knot black, it's a pink to grey fade.

I blush further at my realization, but I've made my decision, and I do often like to know what I'll be getting myself into. Or what I'll be getting into myself, really.

Titania chuckles a bit. "[Nova](https://bad-dragon.com/products/nova). He's a lot like Orion, don't you think?" I blush even more, if that's even possible, and look away, making her laugh. "That's why you chose it." It's not a question.

She sets it aside and the box is taken away. The two other girls, introductions went by so quickly I barely remember everyone's name, move forward and hold my legs open while Calla and Islir get back to their work, this time with their mouths on my tits.

Titania kneels again, her thumbs parting my lips as she licks a stripe up.

I jerk and moan, held down firmly by the five girls holding me. A large hand on my inner thigh leaves for a moment but returns just as two more sets of hands hold my shoulders and upper arms.

As soon as I start to wonder why a tongue is filling my ass. I yell and squirm, not sure if I want to press into the sensation or away from it.

Someone says something, I'm not sure who or what they say, but Titania hums in response, making me cry out. My hips try to buck up, but I'm held firmly down.

I let out a sob when the tongue leaves my ass, but am quickly quieted as I'm manhandled into laying down. One of my legs is tossed over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the side, but the couch is so big that my legs are spread obscenely wide.

I gasp when my arms are pinned and held down above my head.

I meet Titania's eyes as she looms over me.

"Can you snap?" I nod. "Do it then." I snap my fingers. She nods once and motions for something. Before I can look and see, she's got a grip on my chin. "You keep your eyes on me."

I try to nod but her grip is too strong. "Use your words, slut. When I give you an order I want you to say 'yes, Mistress'. Do you understand?"

A shiver runs down my spine. "Yes, Mistress. I understand."

She grins at me and my cunt clenches, slick dribbling out. "You can also call me 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. If your mouth is occupied, you obviously don't have to speak, just make sure you communicate to me that you heard me. Is that okay with you?"

I nod. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good slut." I whimper and she chuckles. "What's your color?" Her voice is quieter, softer, when she asks this.

"Green, Ma'am."

She doesn't respond, instead sitting back between my propped open legs.

Islir climbs up and sits on my stomach. She rolls her hips, her bottom lip between her teeth, and I feel a vibrator inside her.

She teases and plucks at my nipples, making them hard. She takes her time, as Titania shifts back down, telling me to just be a good slut and just take what I'm being given.

I barely get out my response before I'm moaning at Islir's mouth on my tit and Titania's on my ass.

Large fingers are rubbing up and down the opening to my pussy, getting themselves wet enough to push into my ass alongside the thick tongue already in there. I choke on my moan, struggling against the strong grips on my legs and arms. Islir moans around my nipple when my struggling makes the vibrator shift inside her.

The two fingers in my ass spread and thrust in and out, stretching me. She presses her thumbs into my ass and pulls it open. Slick drips from my wet cunt into my open asshole.

"Look at those pretty little holes. They're both so tight, but when I'm done, your little pink ass is going to be nice and loose." Her mouth closes over my ass, and my breath catches when she sucks. She scrapes her teeth along the rim and I sob.

After a while, she hums and pulls back. One of the girls watching holds out a wet cloth, which Titania, or rather Mistress, uses to wipe her mouth and chin, before swishing around mouthwash and spitting it into a cup, which someone takes away.

She spreads lube over her fingers, this time stretching me open with three.

She nods to Calla, who was sitting and watching. Calla walks over and makes Islir sit up, before removing her vibrator and putting in a bigger one.

The puddle of slick on my stomach gets bigger as her vibrator is turned to the max. I watch in awe as Islir tenses, letting out tiny whimpers and shaking as she's wracked with orgasm.

Soon enough, her hips are moving again, grinding her clit on my torso as her head hangs. She's panting and drooling, and it goes directly to my aching cunt.

Her hands move back to knead my tits absentmindedly, making me arch my chest into her touch. She chokes out a moan as I inadvertently shove the vibe deeper into her.

I barely notice a leg tossed over my head and am caught off guard when a dripping wet cunt is lowered onto my face.

I look up to see Calla staring down at me, smirking.

"Eat me out," is the only warning I get before she grips my hair, making me moan, and sits on my face. I whine softly as I feel the fingers leave my ass, but a plastic head is pressing against my hole.

It's as if this was planned, because as soon as she's situated, Islir leans down to take my nipple between her teeth, lightly biting, at the same time Nova's head is popped into me.

I scream, my hips twitching as they try to buck, my back arched obscenely. I try to throw my head back, but Calla has a tight grip on my hair, moaning as she makes me scream into her pussy.

I shudder and pant, my pussy clenching tight around nothing.

"Be a good slut and eat her out." I barely hear Mistress's order over my own pleasure and Calla's thighs on either side of my head.

I nod slightly and lick up into her pussy, my eyes rolling back as Mistress rocks her hips, trying to get Nova's first ridge past my entrance.

Islir is still grinding on me, not doing much with my tits, but I don't mind. If she were stimulating my nipples more, it might be too much, but her absentminded kneading and light kisses are a perfect contrast to the pressure on my ass and the roughness of Calla riding my face.

I moan when a tongue flicks over my nipple, just as the first ridge makes it past my entrance. This gives Mistress a bit more room to trust, without the danger of slipping out.

Calla pulls up a bit to let me breathe while Mistress pauses the movement of her hips.

"What's your color?" I'm asked.

"Green. Very green." A few girls laugh a bit at my response, but Mistress hums in approval.

Calla lowers herself back down and, while I'm still relaxed, Nova's second ridge is popped in.

Mistress gives me a few minutes, then the third and final ridge enters.

I know there's more to the dildo, but Mistress must be saving that for later, as she slowly, but steadily pulls out, leaving only the tip.

Large hands find a place on my hips before Nova is thrust in to the knot.

My pussy steadily leaks slick, keeping Nova lubed up while Mistress fucks me with it.

"Do you even know how to eat out a pussy?" Calla complains.

Mistress pulls out completely. She spanks my cunt and I scream, making Calla moan.

"Eat her out properly, you little whore."

I whimper, trying desperately to pleasure Calla. To be good.

I start shaking, clenching my fists.

I whimper when I feel Islir's hands leave my tits.

Calla lifts up and looks down at me just as Mistress stops mid-thrust. Islir's warm body is gone.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Large hands rub gently up and down my sides and thighs.

"No, and I shouldn't have made you feel that way," Calla says. She shuffles back, taking Islir's place on my stomach. "I'm a bit too demanding for a virgin." She winks and I frown. She leans over and kisses me.

I hum into her mouth and she sits back up before raising herself up on her knees. She moans as she pushes a vibe into herself; a large one.

"What's your color, little one?" I hear Mistress's deep voice ask from behind Calla. I answer with green. "Good, then Islir is going to ride your face instead. You don't need to do much with her, just moan into her cunt and she'll be cumming in no time." Islir lets out an embarrassed squeak and a few girls laugh. "She's already cum once. If you can, and want, try using your tongue. It makes her crazy."

"Yes, Ma'am. That sounds good."

Islir hovers over me with shaking thighs and looks down at me. I nod a bit and her juicy pussy is lowered onto my face. She finds purchase in my hair and looks back, likely telling Mistress and Calla that she's ready because Nova is pushed into me.

I moan as the knot is pressing on and teasing my stretched entrance. My pleasure increases as Islir's hands tighten in my hair.

Her hips jerk on my face as she pants.

Mistress starts up a steady rhythm fucking my ass, and I try to please Islir with my tongue, moaning with every movement. It seems to work, as she gasps as tenses, shaking violently and her hips giving tiny jerks. Her head hangs, her mouth open as choked moans escape.

Islir goes limp, whimpering. She's gently lifted off me by someone and brought over to Rose, who is still writing on a clipboard, and lays her head in her lap, still shaking. Rose looks down and strokes Islir's hair, but Mistress speeds up, making me moan and look away, up at Calla.

It feels like an eternity of Mistress steadily increasing speed and strength and Calla getting more erratic with her hips grinding. Calla's hands are constantly fondling my tits, so when her hands stop moving, I whine, looking up at her.

Her eyebrows are furrowed and her head is thrown back. Her hips slow to a stop on me, the vibrator slowing down inside of her as she catches her breath.

"You're so hot when you're getting fucked." Her thumbs are brushing over my nipples. "Your lips are so pouty and wet. You drool a bit, the sounds you make are just divine." I feel her hips twitch as she talks before she bites her lip. "Gods, I'm going to get myself going again if I'm not careful. Though I don't usually tap out this early." She winks with a grin. "I don't cum that easily, but you're just so beautiful. I'm going to have plenty of thoughts to touch myself to for a while. All of them with you."

The blush I'm sure is on my face heats with embarrassment. She laughs softly.

She gets off my stomach, leaving a puddle of her slick, which has mixed with Islir's.

She has an evil smirk when she runs her fingers through the mess and holds it in front of my face.

"Clean my fingers for me?" She feigns innocence, and I lean up to take her fingers into my mouth, sucking on them. I wanted to lick them clean, but Mistress's next thrust is hard and fast and I can't do anything but moan.

Her smile then is softer than it has any right to be as she removes her fingers from my mouth and turns to sit on the other couch, pulling a still shaking Islir into her lap and holding her close.

Mistress leans over me, resting her weight on her forearms as she pants, fucking into me with near abandon.

She hangs her head and pants, leaning on one arm to reach down and rub my clit at the same time she manages to force Nova's knot into me.

"Cum," she growls, and I have no choice but to obey, my pussy clenching around nothing.

Her hips give small jerks as she moans.

Once she's done cumming, she gives me a soft kiss and sits up, easing the toy out of my ass.

I whimper and whine, squirming.

She shushes me gently and pulls free, removing Nova from her harness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bad-dragon.com/products/nova


	22. Chapter 22

Titania waves away whoever is holding my arms above my head and carefully unhooks my leg from the back of the couch.

She massages my thigh and hip for a bit, working feeling back into my leg that I didn't even know left.

She does the same for my other leg, which was hanging over the side of the couch, before rubbing down my arms. 

I didn't even realize I'd closed my eyes in bliss before I open them when her hands leave.

I hum when her hands return with a warm, wet cloth, wiping me down.

A robe is draped over my shoulders and I'm picked up gently by large, strong arms and carried into another room.

"Hey! Aftercare is my thing!" I hear Rose call out. 

"You better get in here, then!" Titania calls back. 

Islir lets out a little squeak, but I'm too comfortable in Titania's arms to look back and see why. 

I'm placed on a bed before Titania and Islir crawl in on either side of me. 

Titania laughs and tugs me closer, so my back is pressed against her chest. Islir looks at me nervously, sitting on the bed and her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. 

"Can I cuddle?" She asks timidly. I can't help but giggle softly at how adorable she is. Not an hour ago, she was riding my face and now she's nervous I don't want to cuddle?

I hold out my arms for her and my heart melts when her entire face lights up. She scrambles to cuddle up to me, nuzzling into my neck and throat.

I pull her close and Titania pulls a blanket up over us three and tosses her arm over both of us.

Islir's hair tickles my nose and I have to smooth it back, but in doing so I discover that she purrs. When I run my hand through her hair, she lets out a content purr. It hadn't even occurred to me that the girls aren't human either, but I guess it makes sense now that I think about it.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys prefer me to continue uploading a bunch of chapters every so often and catching up to where I'm currently writing, or upload like a chapter a day for a more consistent schedule?


	23. Chapter 23

"You wanted to see me?" Titania asks as she walks in. She has a concerned look on her face, but I can tell she's also a bit peeved I called her away from the girls.

I made sure they were at least finished with the main event before asking her up here, but I can tell she's taken a liking to Lila and she usually likes holding her partners after sex for a while if she's particularly fond of them. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry for taking you away but... I need to talk to you. Please sit down." I gesture to the sofa in my office, standing from my desk chair.

Her concern takes over her expression, any hint of annoyance gone. 

I sit on the edge of the sofa, my forehead resting on my joined hands. The cushions shift as Titania sits next to me.

Her hand comes into my field of vision as it rests on my knee. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her staring at me. She looks scared, and I feel bad knowing I'm causing her fear. 

"What's wrong, 'rion?" I squeeze my eyes shut at her question, shaking my head. 

"What do you think of Lila?" I ask instead.

She sighs and I feel my heart rate increase. Maybe she hasn't taken a liking to Lila, and she was faking, or I was imagining it, maybe-

"She's amazing." I sag in relief. Titania's other hand rests on my back. "She's really good for you. A very sweet, very dirty girl." She chuckles and I can't help but smile.

"I've imprinted on her. I didn't mean to, but it happened. She's why I wasn't eating, I just couldn't bring myself to have anyone that wasn't her. I lost control, Titania, I placed a temporary claim on her. I've bonded myself to her. At first, I didn't know what it was about her that drew me in but I think I do now." I take a deep breath. "She reminds me of her," I whisper. Titania freezes.

I tense back up, thinking she'll have the same reaction Rhalla did when she found out I'd imprinted on her.

"My gods, you're right. She's so much like her. Do you love Lila?"

"Yes," I answer quickly. "Yes. I love her so much. But I'm so scared." My voice is shaky and Titania rubs my back a bit.

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't want to lose her, too. I can't lose her. My feelings for Lila are so much stronger. But I'm also scared of that. I feel like I'm replacing her. Especially with how alike they are. I'm scared that that is the only reason I like Lila."

There's a painful knot in my throat that I can't swallow down.

"I miss her too, but I don't like Lila just because she reminds me of her." I look up to Titania smiling. "You love her. Show her that. Shower her in your love, she deserves it. You deserve it too. I know you miss having someone to shower with romantic affections."

I laugh tearfully. "Thank you, Titania. Can you be here when I finally work up the courage to face Rhalla again?"

"Of course."

~~~

"You've placed a claim on her." Are the first words out of Rhalla's mouth when she enters.

"I have."

"Do you regret it now that you've come to your senses? Taking advantage of that poor, innocent girl? Falling for someone who is just going to leave you like the last slut?"

I snarl viscously and Titania stands up, her shoulders squared, making her already large figure seem even more imposing.

I slam my hands down on my desk. " **Do not talk about either girl, or _anyone_ , in that regard. Do you understand me?**"

"Somebody has to talk some sense into you!"

Titania pushes up her sleeves, her voice even gruffer and deeper than usual.

"Yeah, and somebody has to beat some sense into you," she growls. "You weren't there. You have no idea what happened 'last time'. But you know who was? Me."

"I don't need to have been there to know that Orion is making a huge mistake." She turns to me and I clench my jaw. "You're just going to get hurt again. You already starved yourself for her. She's just going to get bored and leave you like that last bitch- "

I see red. Rhalla is still saying something but not for long.

I vault over my desk and grab Rhalla, pushing her into the wall behind her.

" **Say that again, _I dare you_**."

I can feel her swallow under my hands gripping her throat.

Her hands come up to claw at mine and I growl, lifting her up by the neck.

I feel myself shift.

My claws dig into Rhalla's throat and she chokes.

"Orion?"

I whip my head around to see Lila standing in the doorway, fear overtaking her features.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to Rose's fingers in my hair, Islir still soundly asleep in my arms. 

"You're awake earlier than I thought," Rose's soft voice says. "Titania left not long after you fell asleep, Orion wanted to see her for something." I nod, sitting up. I try not to disturb Islir, but I fail. She wakes up with a soft groan. 

She pouts up at me and I smile softly, making her hum and climb into my lap after a moment's hesitation. I wrap my arms back around her and she easily falls back asleep, her head nestled on my shoulder.

Rose wraps a blanket around the two of us and I nod my thanks to her.

The three of us sit in comfortable silence for a while, Rose petting my hair, before Islir jerks awake, an almost panicked look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

She looks at me with wild eyes and slowly nods her head. "Something's wrong." She scrambles out of my lap and looks about frantically before turning back to me.

I look over at Rose, who seems just as concerned as I am.

"What's wrong?" Rose's voice is calm, but there's a panicked undertone.

"Islir you're kinda freaking me out." I feel panic starting to overcome me, and Islir frowns at me.

"I don't mean to, but I think you need to check on Orion. I feel a lot of negative emotions floating around upstairs." I furrow my eyebrows, my breathing heavy. My eyes sting with tears threatening to fall.

"Islir I don't understand, what are you talking about?" There's a knot in my throat and I can tell my voice is wavering.

"She's very... empathetic," Rose states. "She can sense what people are feeling, and feel it herself."

"What's happening?" I ask Islir, a few tears slipping down my face.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "No, no. You're just trying to help. I- I just panic too easily."

She shifts closer and takes my hands in hers. Her hands are so small and delicate and I stare at them holding my shaking ones.

I rub my thumbs over her wrists and use that sensation to ground myself. A wave of calm washes over me, but it feels... foreign. It's not my calm, I can still feel the panic underneath, threatening to bubble up, but it's smothered by a calm being... well 'forced upon me' is harsh, but I suppose it's what's happening.

Once sure I'm not about to have another panic attack, the calm overcoming me strong enough to hold it down for a while, I look up to meet Islir's eyes. She has a determined, but concerned, look on her face.

"Are you doing that?"

She nods. "You were so scared I couldn't- I couldn't stand it. I can stop- "

"No. Please. I need it if it's not something that's taxing on you."

She shakes her head, smiling. "A bit taxing on my energy reserves, but I get jittery if I let those fill up too much. It'd be taxing if I took your panic into myself and exchanged it for calm. I can still do that- "

I shake my head. "No, please, I don't want you to be stressed out because of me."

Rose clears her throat.

"Please go make sure everything is okay," Islir says. "If I go too close, it'll be too much." I nod and kiss Islir's cheek. She blushes and smiles timidly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asks, her hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and she kisses my cheek before I practically sprint up the stairs to Orion's office.

As I near it, I hear yelling and the panic starts to bubble up, but I feel Islir's calm and it helps me push back the panic.

I push the door open just in time to hear Rhalla's angry voice.

"You're just going to get hurt again. You already starved yourself for her. She's just going to get bored and leave you just like that last bitch did. If you're going to bond yourself to someone, make sure they're not a whore."

I gasp when Orion vaults over her desk, and Titania looks over at me. Her eyes widen and she pushes me out of the office. I fight back against her, trying to get into the office, just wanting to make sure everything is okay.

"Titania, please I need to make sure Orion is okay, Islir said- "

**"Say that again, _I dare you_."**

Titania and I both freeze, but I recover faster and use her hesitation to duck under her arm and dart into the room just in time to see Orion pinning Rhalla to the wall by her throat right as she loses her human form.

As she shifts, her clothes rip and fall off her body.

I can't help but stare until I'm snapped out of it by Orion digging her claws into Rhalla's throat. I have no idea what this is about, but it can't be good.

"Orion?" I ask, as gently as possible. Her head snaps to look at me, her eyes a mess of swirling emotions and I can't help the wash of fear that crosses me.

When Orion drops a seething Rhalla to the ground, the fear leaves all at once, making me dizzy.

I realize the fear wasn't mine, that Islir had still been pushing calm on me. She must've felt Orion's surge of emotions and gotten scared.

I hold my head and groan, stumbling. I guess having my emotions pushed around and played with is more taxing than I thought.

Titania's large hands steady me and I look up to see Orion staring at me, her eyes wide and jaw slack. She looks terrified and extremely guilty.

Before I get the chance to ask what's happening, Rhalla stands up.

"So you are alive. And still a virgin. I'm surprised Orion was able to hold herself back enough to not kill you, or permanently bond you to her." She comes closer and I eye her warily. "She's just using you, you know."

I shake my head a bit and cast a glance at Orion, who has panic in her eyes.

I slip out of Titania's grasp, who tries to pull me back again, and walk over to Orion. Her eyes widen and her breathing picks up.

"What's going on?" I try and keep my voice steady, gentle. She's obviously freaked out and I don't want to make it worse.

**"Lila, please it's not true, I- "** She collapses to her knees right in front of me. **"I swear I'm not using you. Please believe me."**

"Of course it's true!" Rhalla says, her voice full of venom. "You're not the first person she's done this to."

"What the hell is your problem?" Titania growls. "We trusted you, and you're trying to ruin her. Trying to ruin the best thing that's happened to her in thousands of years!"

I ignore them and look at Orion, who is barely shorter than me when on her knees. I place my hands on her cheeks and she looks at me with an expression that breaks my heart.

**"Please, Lila, you have to believe me,"** she begs. **"Please don't leave me."**


	25. Chapter 25

I stroke Orion's cheeks with my thumbs and try to ignore the ferocious argument behind me, but it's difficult.

I turn to look at Titania and Rhalla. "Titania." She snaps to attention at my voice. "Rhalla." Her response is a glare and her crossing her arms. "Can you two either shut up or leave so I can talk to Orion on my own?"

They both look startled.

"But I told you that she's using you, why would you want- "

"Because she's been nothing but kind to me. And you're kinda being a bitch. I heard you all yelling. And I heard some of the things you said. I don't know the context of them, but I don't care to hear them from someone being so childish!" I snap, my jaw clenched.

She looks extremely offended, and Titania looks shocked but is smiling. But I don't care about that right now.

Shock and a hint of pride are added to the array of emotions swirling in Orion's eyes and on her face.

I only speak when I hear Titania closing the door after dragging Rhalla out.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Please?"

Her lower lip quivers and she bites it, probably to hide how emotional she is right now.

"Whatever it is, I'll listen to all of it." She nods and takes a deep, shaky breath. "Does it have anything to do with why you were so upset earlier today?" She nods and I kiss her forehead, making her let out a sob.

I pull her head to my chest and stroke her hair. She hesitantly places her hands on my waist.

Her hair amazes me. It's the color of the void, of something incomprehensible, when I run my fingers through it, it's like they're being engulfed by nothingness. But it's so soft and so thick.

She pulls back, her hands tightening on my waist just the slightest bit.

"I- I don't know if I have it in me to explain everything right now," she starts with.

"That's alright, whatever you're comfortable with." She smiles at me.

"There was.. someone before you. She was the love of my life. A beautiful mermaid. Her name was Nymphaea." I hold back a gasp, as to not discourage Orion from sharing with me.

Nymphaea is somewhat of a legend in my family; everyone has heard of her. But I wait to tell her that.

"She was the love of my life." She's getting choked up again and I hold her face between my hands. "Our relationship was... different." Her bottom lip quivers and she buries her face in my throat, taking deep breaths. When she pulls back, her eyes are wet. "I- I can't get into it right now. I can tell you more later, but- " She cuts herself off.

"It's alright. Take it at your own pace." The look she gives me at my words is heartbreaking. She looks so sad, but her eyes are filled with adoration. Whether it's for me or Nymphaea is unclear.

"She saved my life and, as a general rule, demons _always_ repay any debt they owe. I was bound to her until my debt was paid in full. But, since she _saved my life_ my debt could never truly be repaid." She swallows thickly, and I think I have an idea of where this is going.

"She didn't believe me when I told her that I loved her because of that debt, but she still let me take her virginity, even though she never fully trusted me." She squeezes her eyes shut, tears slipping out. "I had imprinted on her, and she was one of the only people around. I was starving, and I had to eat, but I didn't _mean_ to bond us together. It wasn't a full bond, but I took her virginity before I _really_ knew what that would entail.

"She started to trust me after that, and so I thought that us having sex proved to her that I wasn't going to kill her, that I loved her.

"And I did; we hadn't known each other for that long, but I knew what I felt." Her voice is starting to tip on the edge of Demonic, which I'm pretty sure means she's losing control. This is upsetting her greatly, but it seems as though she needs this.

"When she confessed her own love to me, I realized what happened. I bonded her to me in a way that caused her to lose any mistrust or negative emotions that she may have felt regarding me. I felt sick. I unknowingly manipulated her into loving me.

"I had to make it right. Somehow." She takes a deep breath and her grip on me tightens considerably, but it's still gentle. I could still leave if I wanted.

Something tells me that that's intentional on her part. She's using the control she has left to make sure I'm not uncomfortable or frightened.

"By the time I'd found someone to help, it was too late. I hadn't realized that the way I bonded her to me caused her to slowly become more and more infatuated with me. I now know that many demons use that sort of bond on their slaves. The bond is less a connection and more a leash.

"I was away from her for too long while I was trying to find a way to help her. Much like when a Familiar's master dies or disowns them, my being away from her caused her mind to deteriorate.

"As horrible as I felt doing it, I knew the only way to save her was to place a permanent claim on her. Truly bond her to me. She would regain control over her body and mind. It was one of the solutions I had found, but I didn't want her to have to be forced into a bond with me."

She starts shaking and I hold her close.

**"I hesitated. I tried to think of another solution. I took her with me, I was a pirate then while trying to find some other way. But there wasn't one. Her mind was too deteriorated to just break the bond. She wouldn't be the same. I ruined her.**

**"Just after I sealed my bond with her, her sisters came along. They were pissed. Apparently, she was the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of the Seas. I absolutely destroyed a princess.**

**"They took her away before her mind could return to her. It did when she got back to her castle, and she sent out a search party to find me and bring me back.**

**"When they finally did, she _thanked_ me for saving her. I begged her to not forgive me, I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve it.**

**"But she was having none of it. She said that while I fucked up big time, I owned up to my mistakes and I did what I could to make things better.**

**"She was apparently conscious during the whole thing, she knew what was happening but didn't have control. She was pissed that I left her the first time, but recognized I was just trying to protect her.**

**"Per her request, I set out to make it up to her by taking her on my adventures with me. I fucked up. I fucked _her_ up, but she still didn't hate me.**

**"A true bond doesn't force either party to feel any emotions or force any away, but I do think the fake bond had done some irreparable damage.**

**"But it didn't matter. I was too busy still feeling guilty to realize that someone had it out for me. I already knew they did, but I suppose I forgot. Nymphaea rescued me from their first assassination attempt without them knowing, but they knew I was alive.**

**"They gave up trying to kill me and decided to take it a step further. They killed Nymphaea."**

I gasp and Orion sobs. She had been holding herself together up until now. For the most part.

But she's not done.

**"I never saw it coming. I should've. I could've saved her. It happened right under my nose. I had just eaten and was sleeping. A demon, but especially Incubi and Succubi, are extremely vulnerable after feeding, but the feeder is just that much more vulnerable.**

**"I should've woken up. They killed her at night while I was sleeping. I woke up to her dead body on top of me, where she had fallen asleep."**

She's practically hyperventilating but she just keeps talking and I can't pull myself together enough to stop her. To help her calm down.

_**"She was the love of my life and I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her like I was supposed to."**   _She sounds desperate. Like she is expecting me to be so revolted by her after this that I would leave her.

I hug her tighter.

_**"But I could get revenge. I found out everything I could, and when I couldn't figure out who did it, I killed everyone who could have had it out for me. Nearly every other pirate ship and their crew were sunk in my rage. I even leveled a few towns that got in my way."**   _She takes a few deep breaths, her nose at my throat.

It dawns on me that she's smelling me. She's using my scent to calm her. To ground her.

**"I brought her body back to her kingdom. They didn't blame me. They should have, it was my fault, but they didn't. They even gave me a few of her things to remember her by."**

She looks up at me, her pupil-less eyes full of guilt and despair and desperation. I choke on a sob at the expression on her face.

**"I promise I won't let that happen to you. I've learned. I- I- I won't let you down."**

I cup her jaw with shaking hands, leaning in for a kiss before she speaks.

**"I love you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Orion's rambling in a way that's kinda hard to understand, so I'm sorry about that


	26. Chapter 26

**"I love you."**  
I crash my lips against hers, nearly knocking her back. She catches herself and melts into the kiss, holding me up.  
"I- I don't know if I love you yet. But I can learn. I can see myself loving you."  
She lets out a sob and I know it's for a different reason.  
**"You don't hate me?"** Her voice is definitely calmer than before, but it's still not human.  
"Of course not. But how much more work do you have to do? I want to go home and show you how much I don't hate you."  
Orion makes a sound deep in her chest that I can't be completely sure is a growl or a purr.  
**"Don't tempt me; I might have you show me right here."**  
She shakes her head and pulls back. She's still trembling, still has tears running down her cheeks, but she looks relieved.  
"Thank you for listening to me." Her voice is teetering on the edge of inhuman, but she's mostly composed herself.  
I kiss her forehead, her nose, and her lips, wiping away tears from her cheeks.  
"Catching up here didn't take as long as I thought it would, I think some of the girls helped me out while I was gone, but tomorrow I have to go into the office and that's going to be a mess. Until then, we can do whatever you want. Do you need to stop back at your house?" She freezes. "Do you want to go _home_?"  
I smile at her. "I should probably grab some things yeah. But, to be honest, I never considered that place home."  
She nods, standing up. She shifts into her human form and grabs some extra clothes she apparently keeps on her office.  
"Just in case," is her reply at my raised eyebrow.  
~  
Orion had Rhalla put in jail for the time being, as she's currently unstable and untrustworthy.  
The man that was with Orion the first time I saw her picked us up in a nice car.  
'Archer' he was introduced as.  
He drives us to my house -I would say 'old house' but I don't want to overstep- and waits patiently for Orion and me to gather up some of my things.  
"How much of my stuff should I bring with me? I mean I don't have much." She looks at me with a glint in her eye of an emotion I can't quite place.  
"You can bring all of it." I giggle, walking over to where she's pulling all my clothes out of my dresser.  
I make her set down the jeans she's holding and I rest my hands on her upper arms.  
"If you wanted me to move in, you could have just asked," I tease.  
She laughs nervously. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."  
I hum, smiling at her, before walking away to continue packing; the idea of never coming back to this place motivating me.  
It was a temporary move, anyway. The furniture is rented with the place, so it's not like I have anything other than clothes, a laptop, and a few keepsakes to pack.  
We manage to fit all my clothes and any fragile keepsakes, as well as my couple pieces of jewelry, in one suitcase, using the clothes to make sure nothing breaks. Everything else fits in my computer bag or my purse.  
~  
Orion insisted that she carry up my suitcase and computer bag, still using my 'recovery time' against me.  
It's not like anything is heavy, plus there's an elevator that takes us directly to the penthouse, where she lives.  
The look of satisfaction that washes over her when I let her carry my things is adorable, and I find myself wishing she never told me the story about Nymphaea.  
Because the knowledge that she might be the entire reason my family is one of demon hunters will eat away at me until she knows.


	27. Chapter 27

I can't tell her yet. She looks too happy, too content. Like she just had a weight lifted.

I can't ruin it for her.

After putting away my things, with Orion taking inventory -she said she needed to know what kind of shelf I would need for my keepsakes, what clothes I need, and what to put my jewelry in- I finally plug in my phone, letting it charge before going to the kitchen.

I sit on a barstool at the counter, waiting patiently while Orion finishes making me food.

She insisted that I eat and that I shouldn't be the one to make it, 'especially not so soon after having too much energy drained'.

But I can't really complain. I've never had someone take care of me like this. And I like it.

She sets the over the top turkey sandwich down in front of me with a smile. I never thought I would find a demon this cute, but the way she cares so deeply and the looks of excitement and happiness she gives me is almost puppy-like.

I almost feel guilty keeping my own secret from her, but I just can't bring myself to tell her yet.

While I eat, she busies herself with making a list of 'everything I need' and then some.

She runs things by me, and I tell her my opinion. We sit there for an hour after I eat just talking. She tries to disguise it as idle conversation, but I'm fairly certain she's getting ideas on what to buy me.

Unless I'm reading the whole situation wrong.

She shows me each of the areas of her home before saying she has a few phone calls to make.

I just nod, heading back to her -our?- bedroom and turning on my phone.

Orion's texts catch my eye first, making me feel a bit guilty.

**O:** Are you alright?

**O:** If you don't respond, I'm going to start worrying.

**O:** Your address is on your paperwork and I'm coming over.

I sigh, changing Orion's name in my phone before looking at the other missed messages.

**Unknown:** its Rhalla. From the brothel? Boss is worried

**Unknown:** sorry about picking your lock and for leaving you alone, but I didnt want to be gored by my boss

**Unknown:** you're not answering, did she kill you?

**Unknown:** of course. She's turned you against me. Shes a bitch, I hope you know

I delete those messages and block her number.

**50 missed calls from Mother**

**29 missed calls from Grandma**

I wince. I didn't mean to make them worry that much but there's no reason to dwell on it now.

**10 missed calls from Lottie**

**Lottie:** I tried calling, but you didn't answer. I'm not sure why I expected you would, but I guess maybe since you're not talking to Mom you might consider forgiving me?

**Lottie** : I'm sorry for abandoning you, but you wouldn't have understood. You might now, but I can't explain myself through text. I do still love you, Lila.

**Lottie** : I tried calling a few more times and Mom keeps asking about you, she said no one's heard from you in a few days, I'm starting to worry, Lila. Please tell me you're okay. That's all. You never have to talk to me again as long as I know you're okay.

**Lottie** : Lila, please. It's been a week since anyone's heard from you.

**Lottie** : Mom says there's strong demonic energy near where you were going, try to stay out of trouble.

**Lottie** : I know we haven't talked outside of birthdays and holidays in a few years, but you're still my baby sister, and I still love you. I know it probably didn't seem like that when I left, but I had to go. Please Lilac, all I want is to know you're alive.

I feel tears sting my eyes and a knot form in my throat.

With shaking hands, I call her back.


	28. Chapter 28

"Lila? Is it really you?" I forgot how much I missed her voice.

"Yeah," I sniffle.

"Oh my gods, Lila, I was so worried. Are you okay? You sound like you're crying. Are you hurt? Gods, were you kidnapped and they're making you call me so no one looks for you, because- "

I laugh through my tears and I see Orion in the doorway, concern written all over her face. I smile at her and she relaxes, nodding her head.

"Why are you laughing?" Lottie asks right as Orion, hesitantly, walks away.

"Because you're stupid and I love you." She huffs and I wipe my tears. "I'm fine, Lottie, I wasn't kidnapped."

"That's exactly what your captors would make you say if you were kidnapped. What happened? Mom _called_ me. She hasn't done that in 5 _years_."

"She's convinced I let an Incubus take my virginity. I'm pretty sure Grandma believes it, too," I say with a nervous laugh.

"What? Why would they think that? _Did_ an Incubus take your virginity?"

"Not yet," is my answer. "It's kind of a long story, but basically I'm living with an Incubus who's imprinted on me and insists on 'taking care of me.'"

She may not be able to see my air quotes, but I know she can hear me. I'm also sure that Orion can here me, given that she showed up as soon as I started crying, so I try not to reveal too much.

"Male or female?"

A valid question. The main thing I learned about Incubi and Succubi is that there's a huge difference in temperaments between the two, as well as the genders within them. Female Incubi being the most stable and Female Succubi the least.

'Avoid Female Succubi at all costs.' I was always told. It may not actually be true, Orion is the only sex demon I've met. That I'm aware of.

"Female. She's been nothing but kind to me."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I love you, Lila. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I'm never leaving you again."

"I love you, too, Lottie. I hope to see you again, soon. I still want to know why you left."

She sighs. "Yeah, of course. And I want to hear the rest of your long story about your demon. Can we stay in touch?"

"Of course. Goodbye, Lottie."

"Bye, Lila."

I hang up with a sigh just as Orion walks back in. I smile at her.

"Great timing," I tease.

"I swear I wasn't trying to listen in, I just have good hearing. And I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited until you were done."

I smile.

"It's fine. That was my sister, in case you were wondering. She was worried about me." Orion frowns apologetically. "Everything's fine now. Kinda." Her eyebrows furrow and she sits next to me on the bed.

"What isn't fine?"

"I have something really important to tell you."

 


	29. Chapter 29

I feel panic and dread setting in at her look of confusion and worry.

"What is it?"

I chew on my bottom lip.

"Okay, well, it's really fucked up, but my entire life I've been told that there's a specific demon that my family is out to get and while we- they, rather, have 'caught many demons and made them pay for what they've done' they never managed to 'get' the one demon that started it all. I've always been told that whoever manages to capture this demon will 'be a family hero' and will 'end the line of demon hunters.' And I think that the demon in the family legends is you." I speak my words carefully, refusing to look at her. "If it's true that they 'know who you are' as you said they claimed, then they will be relentless in trying to get you. They want you dead, Orion, and I don't think they'll stop until you are."

I finally meet her eyes and her face is full of shock, betrayal, and fear.

"But I'll try to protect you. I don't want you to die."

The look on her face is distrustful, but there's a small bit of hope in her eyes.

I take her hands in mine.

"I promise I'm not on some kind of fucked up mission to get you to let your guard down around me. I promise that I don't want you hurt."

"Why? Why do you think that it's me?" She sounds hurt and I squeeze her hands.

"The legend of my family's values revolve around is the story of Nymphaea. My family claims that we descend from her sister, Amborella, who wrote in her journals about a vile demon that stole and ravished her youngest sister, before killing her and half the area's land dwellers before bringing back her sister's body as proof of what they've done. She apparently wrote that the demon stole some of Nymphaea's belongings during her funeral before fleeing."

Orion looks horrified.

"Th-that's- that's not- that's not what happened!" She's nearly hysterical. "I swear I didn't- " She chokes on a sob. "I didn't kill her! I didn't- I- I- "

I gently shush her, stroking her cheek.

"I believe you. I do."

"I didn't do it. I would never. I could never." She keeps muttering and shaking her head, not listening to me.

"Orion. Orion." I place my hands on her cheeks and make her look me in my eyes. "Orion." Recognition flashes in her eyes. "I believe you," I say softly.

She relaxes considerably. She's calmed down a bit, but she's still shaking.

I rub my thumbs on her cheeks, trying to help her calm down.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpers.

I press a kiss to her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I press her back into the bed, straddling her hips and rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"I'm right here," I reassure, kissing her lips some more. Her hands immediately go to my waist. "I'm not leaving."


	30. Chapter 30

I hold onto her shoulders as I lean over her, humming against her lips.

I pull back and she brushes my hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek.

"Thank you," she says breathlessly. I smile at her.

I wipe her tears away and shiver when her hands slide down to rest on my hips.

Her fingers dig into my ass and make me spread my legs a bit more.

"Are you getting hungry again?" She pants and nods her head.

"My energy depletes faster if I don't gain it from penetration."

I shift to roll my hips into hers, grinding against her hardening cock.

"Then let's fix that."

Her eyes widen and she curses, her hips twitching.

I lean back and pull my shirt over my head, enjoying her hungry eyes on me.

I bite my bottom lip, letting it slide out from between my teeth, and blink innocently at her as I slide my hands under her shirt.

"You want me, don't you, Daddy?" She growls at me, flipping us over and pinning my arms above my head.

I moan and arch my back, making her growl get louder as she undresses and shifts.

I whimper at the sight of her large form hovering over me, reaching down to play with the head of her cock.

She grips my wrists and pins my hands on the bed, up next to my head.

"Stay there," she orders. I nod and she smirks, kissing my lips before moving down and slowly, carefully kissing down my neck and throat. She kisses and bites and licks every inch of my skin as she makes her way down to my hips. She pays extra attention to my tits, and I cry out when she pulls away.

She chuckles and tugs my pants off, tossing them aside, before positioning my legs how she wants them; spread wide and propped on her shoulders.

She kisses and bites and licks my thighs and hips, avoiding where I want her the most.

I whine and whimper, fisting my hands in the sheets as I arch my back and roll my hips, trying to get her attention

She growls and licks a stripe up my cunt, her claws digging into my thighs.

"I'm not going to hold you back, baby girl, you can cum however much you want."

I nod, doing just that when she sucks my clit into her mouth.

I tense and tremble when she doesn't stop.

I'm panting when she finally pulls back, licking her lips.

"Do you truly want me to take your virginity? Even after everything I told you?" I smile and nod.

"I want you to place a permanent claim on me, too. I trust you, Orion."

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Do you even know what you'll be getting yourself into? You- "

"I know, Orion. I know what I'm getting myself into. But I still want that. I give myself up to you. I'm yours to take, to have, to do with what you will. Ravage me."

Her snarl makes my pussy clench before my lips are taken in a fierce kiss.

I moan as she moves back down between my legs, pressing two fingers into me.

"You already know how to make me lose control, baby girl."

I can't form words when her fingers are scissoring me open.

"You're so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you, baby?"

I open my mouth to reply, but a moan comes out instead. She's pressing a third finger in and staring down at me with a hungry look in her eyes.

She doesn't take as much time stretching me with three fingers before moving to four. She's obviously getting impatient, but I can't feel smug about it when her fingers are stretching my pussy open wider than it's ever been.

She gives me time to adjust before gently fucking my cunt with four fingers.

It doesn't take long for me to be moaning and begging for more, making her growl at me and flick my clit before yanking her fingers roughly out of me and using my slick to wet her cock.

My eyes widen and anxiety swirls around in my stomach. I didn't realize how big she is until she's about to spear me open.

She presses her head to my opening and applies a small bit of pressure.

I accidentally tense up, making it nearly impossible for her to get inside.

"We can stop," she says. I shake my head, digging my nails into her biceps. "Then relax, baby. I've got you."

She leans down and kisses me, making me relax just a bit. Her head pops in, but not without searing pain.

"N-no!" She stops, staring down at me with a startled look.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's too much," I slur, "I can't take it. You're too big. Hurts. So bad."

She tries to pull out but I scream, the ridge on the bottom of her head having already caught inside.

She breathes deeply before her cock shrinks to about half the original size. I sigh in relief when the pain subsides. There's still a burning ache, but no _pain_.

I nod and she looks relieved, kissing me softly. I sigh and smile into her mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you in your natural state. Maybe we can work up to it." She laughs against my lips.

"Don't apologize, baby. I don't mind. I should've asked beforehand if you needed me to be smaller, but something tells me you would've tried anyway." I giggle, breaking into a moan when she presses hard against my virginity.

I gasp and spread my legs, screaming when, with a hard thrust, she breaks through my virginity and pops her next two ridges in past my entrance.

She's panting above me, her hips making small jerks.

I pull her down to kiss me and she starts up small thrusts, working the next ridge in. There's one more after this, then she'll be bottomed out.

"Please, Daddy," I moan into her ear, making her snarl and snap her cock all the way in with one final thrust.

I cry out and cum as she bottoms out, letting sobs of pleasure past my lips.

She growls and pants, waiting for me to finish cumming before slowly pulling her cock out.

Ridge by ridge her insanely large cock is pulled out before just the head remains.

"Daddy, please. Claim me as yours. _Make me yours._ "

Her snarl is feral as her hips snap, pushing all the way back in.

I scream and my back arches as I beg for more.

She delivers; quickly thrusting in and out, her claws digging into my hips, her lips roughly taking mine.

Tears of pleasure stream down my face as her thrusts get more erratic.

The last ridge on her cock is starting to get harder to pass through my entrance, before it forms a knot, locking her inside.

I cum around her cock, my eyes rolling back, when her teeth dig into my neck, breaking the skin, while she shoots her steaming load into my waiting cunt.

I squirt all over her, nearly passing out from the pleasure when her teeth squelch as they're removed from my skin.

Her cum forms a small bulge in my stomach that I notice when she pulls back, my blood running down her chin.

She leans back down to clean the bite, carefully picking me up and readjusting so I'm on top of her, laying on her chest while we wait for her knot to go down.

I vehemently disagree when she suggests that she shift her cock smaller so it can slip out easier.

I drift to sleep with her warm body under mine, her arms wrapped tightly around me.


	31. Chapter 31

I duck into the crowd, sliding between people as fast as I can, throwing glances behind me.

I dart behind a fruit stand, begging the man not to say anything about my being there. But it's too late.

A hand grabs me by the throat, lifting me up. I choke and kick my legs out. Gripping the hand and wrist holding me.

I dig my nails in as I struggle, trying to at least get in enough air to cry for help. There are people everywhere why aren't they doing anything?

Tears run down my face as I'm slammed into a wall.

I give up when I notice everyone just watching. Some are laughing and some are getting off to this. I fall limp, barely managing to let out sobs as the man holding me laughs evilly.

He says something I barely hear and the crowd parts. The pressure on my throat lets up just a bit, just enough to prevent me from passing out.

Two equally as large men emerge from the crowd, holding a struggling Orion. She's in chains and I can recognize from here that they're Demon's Bane.

Her energy is already drained and she's not getting out anytime soon.

She falls to her knees when we make eye contact and my lower lip quivers.

I promised I wouldn't leave her.

I can't hear anything over the sound of my ears ringing, but I can see Orion calling out for me.

She gets more frantic as the man holding me pulls out a knife. He says something and holds the blade up to my chest, poised to plunge into my heart at a moment's notice.

The knife is pressed to my chest, the tip barely piercing the skin as it's dragged down and plunged into my stomach.

The sound comes back all at once, Orion's cries, the crowd's reactions.

I black out as my limp body hits the ground.

I promised I wouldn't leave her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding two chapters at once because the last one was super short

I start awake, staring up at Orion's panicked face.

I whimper and sit up, grabbing her hands. I run my hands over her wrists, checking to make sure the cuffs didn't leave any lasting damage.

"Lila, baby, what's wrong?"

"W-wha- what's wrong? What- what do you mean what's wrong you just- " I notice the lack of pain I'm feeling in my stomach. The nonexistent ache around my neck.

She wraps one arm around my waist and uses her free hand to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Lila, what happened? What freaked you out so much?"

My hands go to my chest, there's no cut. They trail down to my stomach, and there's nothing there.

I stare straight ahead in shock, unsure how to process.

"It was a dream..." I mutter, mostly to myself.

I realize how much I'm shaking and I look up at her, meeting her panicked gaze.

I let out a sob when I finally realize I'm safe, tucking my head into her neck and shoulder.

She holds me close while I cry, running her fingers through my hair.

I finally pull back, my trembling hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice is gentle, caring, genuine.

I bite my lip and shake my head, before nodding. I shake my head again.

"It's alright, baby, you don't have to. And if you change your mind, I'll always listen." I nod, knowing that if I say anything right now, I'll start sobbing again. Not that I've really stopped, but I've slowed down.

I choke on a sob when she presses a kiss to my forehead. I look up at her and shift so I can wrap my arms around her neck properly.

I lean up and press a kiss to her lips, whimpering when her arms tighten, making me feel safe.

I cringe and pull back when I feel her cum drop down my thigh, laughing through my tears. She has a look of concern on her face and I start sobbing again.

She pulls me back into her arms and says something over my head. Someone's there, but I can't look. I can't leave her arms.

I promised I wouldn't leave her.

I hear footsteps and tense when the bed shifts.

Orion gently pushes me back, shushing me gently when I cry out.

"Lila. Baby girl, Atlas and Sirius heard you and were concerned, so Sirius got you some water to drink, alright?" I nod and let a straw be guided between my lips. I drink all the water in the cup and nod my thanks, not trusting my voice and not looking at either one of them.

I barely notice Sirius getting up to set aside the water cup, and I barely notice him getting back up into the bed.

I barely even notice Orion's gentle voice trying to get my attention. I finally look up at her and I realize I barely hear the words she's speaking.

I push down panic. I can't let her worry anymore. I can't make her worry anymore.

It only makes it worse.

The feeling of another set of hands on me snaps me out of my thoughts.

"-ila? Lila, baby, can you hear me?" I nod slowly, my jaw slack. "Then can you look at me? Please?"

I hesitantly look up at her, expecting... I don't know what. Something bad. Disgust. Regret.

I meet her eyes and only see genuine concern.

"There you go." Her smile is gentle and I relax. But only slightly.

I look to my right, at the source of the unknown hands on me.

It must be Sirius. A soft, gentle, face. Big, kind brown eyes. He has long brown hair and big, floppy dog ears. His fluffy tail is tucked between his legs and I can't help but smile at how ridiculously cute he is.

His ears perk up a bit and the bed of his tail thumps on the bed at my smile and Orion kisses my temple.

Sirius leans away and holds out a box of tissues, but pulls them away when I try to take one.

I frown at him, but Orion just chuckles. He eyes me and holds the box out again. This time I keep still and Orion grabs a few tissues.

"He wants you to be taken care of," Orion explains, amusement in her voice.

I nod and let her wipe my face clean.

"He's not the only one, though." Her statement is left vague.

"Bath's ready."

I look to the bathroom doorway, where, I'm assuming, Atlas is standing.

His voice is gruff, his pointy ears down, nearly flat against his black hair. His tail is curled up behind him.

His piercing eyes meet mine, one blue and one brown, and his expression softens.

"C'mon, let's get you on the bath." Orion picks me up and I let out an embarrassing squeak and tighten my grip on her shoulder, wrapping my legs around her waist.

I'm set down in the bath and Orion shifts into her human form before joining me.

Sirius had followed us in, but he starts squirming.

Before I can ask what's wrong, Orion beats me to it.

"Sirius, honey, what's wrong?" He huffs and blushes, looking away.

He peeks back at me. "Can I join, too?"

"That's up to you, Lila."

I nod my head and give him a soft smile. He looks happy and relieved, and he makes himself comfortable.

The bathroom has a large garden tub, so there's even enough room for Atlas to join if he wanted.

In the time Orion takes to run water over my body, Sirius keeps glancing at me nervously.

"Is something wrong?" My voice is shaky, but I'm able to talk without bursting back into hysterics, so I consider that a win.

He flushes and when it's muted, I realize that he's covered in a thin fur. Thin enough to see that he's blushing, but thick enough to mute the blush and cover his entire body. Atlas is probably the same, but he left, saying something about getting more water.

"Do you want to help clean her?" Orion rests her chin on my head and Sirius nods.

"I'm okay with that." My voice is steadier than before, but it's still shaky.

Sirius shuffles closer and Orion hums.

"You want to eat my cum out of her, don't you?" It's my turn to blush when Sirius nods nervously. Orion shifts to rest her chin on my shoulder and talk quietly into my ear. "Are you okay with that? It's perfectly fine if not, but I don't mind either way."

I bite my lip and nod, gasping when Orion grabs me by my thighs and lifts me up, out of the water. I scramble to hold on to her wrists so I don't fall. She's strong and I trust her not to drop me, but I still feel more comfortable holding on to her. I could still lose my balance.

Sirius's eyes widen and he moves between our legs to hesitantly swipe his tongue up my cunt.

I gasp and try to spread my legs further, but I have no purchase and Orion's grip is tight.

Sirius grows more confidence and the next swipe of his tongue is harder.

I can't help but whimper when his hands come up to spread my lower lips, giving him easier access to lick into me.

He eventually uses his fingers to scoop cum out and into his mouth. Cum was dripping out of me since I woke up, probably since before then, but Orion came so much there's plenty for Sirius to eat out.

He licks his fingers clean before closing his mouth over my cunt and sucking.

I toss my head back and scream, the feeling intense on my sensitive pussy.

Tears of pleasure and frustration run down my face when I try to roll my hips, but can't.

Once satisfied, Sirius licks and sucks on my clit, bringing me to orgasm.

I shake and gasp, whining softly.

Sirius pulls back and licks his lips.

Orion brings me back down into the water, and I collapse back into her.

At some point, Atlas had come back from retrieving water.

I breathlessly thank him and Sirius takes the cup before I can.

Once the cup is emptied and set aside, Atlas joins the bath, too and the three of them make quick work of cleaning me as gently as possible.

Someone must have changed the bedsheets, because they're fresh when I'm laid down in them.

I curl back into Orion's -back to being demonic- arms as Sirius and Atlas, back in canine form, cuddle up in front of me.

I'm too tired and relaxed to see whose fur I've tangled my fingers in, but the other is pressed against my legs.

I'll probably be sweating when I wake up, but the comfort I feel from being wrapped up in three very warm bodies is worth it.

I've nearly forgotten about my dream as I drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you were wondering, Sirius is a Saint Bernese and Atlas a Huskita


	33. Chapter 33

What was it that freaked out Lila so much?

I sigh, maybe she'll tell me at some point. I just want to make sure she's happy.

But what if it's because we formed an official bond? Is she having regrets? Is the connection what caused her to have such a bad dream?

Gods, what if it's my worrying that made her freak out like that?

I need to calm down, it won't help to panic. Especially if that is the cause.

Maybe she already had nightmares, or it was just once.

No matter what I tell myself, I can't stop myself from panicking.

Once I'm sure she's in a deep enough sleep, I slip out of bed.

Atlas takes my place behind her and Sirius shifts to press his body against hers, so maybe she won't wake up because it feels different.

I sigh and leave the room to panic away from her.

We should've taken this slower. I should've been responsible and made sure that she knew everything about being bonded to a demon.

But I didn't and dwelling on it won't help anything.

I was fine on energy, I should've stopped it. I knew better. I'm 15,000 years old I should know better. If she knew everything that this involved she probably wouldn't have agreed to it. She wouldn't have wanted this.

She wouldn't have wanted me.

She won't want me when I tell her everything. When I tell her how much I fucked up. Again.

Maybe Rhalla was right. In some ways.

No.

No, I can't think like that.

I'm such an idiot, how do I even know Lila was telling the truth.

_"Do you truly want me to take your virginity? Even after everything I told you?" She smiles and nods._

_"I want you to place a permanent claim on me, too. I trust you, Orion."_

_I close my eyes and breathe deeply._

_"Do you even know what you'll be getting yourself into? You- "_

_"I know, Orion. I know what I'm getting myself into. But I still want that. I give myself up to you. I'm yours to take, to have, to do with what you will. Ravage me."_

_I snarl and surge forward, taking her lips in a fierce kiss._

I should've been able to hold myself back. I wasn't even that hungry.

But those words.

_"I give myself up to you. I'm yours to take, to have, to do with what you will. Ravage me."_

Why was I not able to resist when she said them?

They sound vaguely familiar but that's not important right now.

I pull out every book on my shelves that might have something even remotely related to bonding and mating, hoping they might say something about nightmares.

Or do I want them to not say anything about nightmares?

I find a particularly thick book that explains in thorough details the emotional and mental connection in a bond.

It also has a section on vows, one, in particular, catching my attention.

_"I give myself up to you. I'm yours to take, to have, to do with what you will. Ravage me."_

I stay up nearly all night reading through this book, taking notes and marking pages.

Before I know it, it's about time for me to go into the office, so I sigh and set my research to the side, for now, making a note to see if Lila knows Infernal, the language most of my books are written in.

 


	34. Chapter 34

I told Orion to go on to the office without me.

As much as I would love to be with her some more, right now I just need to think.

I get out my computer and plug it in. I then dig my old journal out of my bag to write down my dream, wincing as I recall the events.

As I'm waiting for my computer to boot up, a realization dawns on me.

I'm bonded to a demon, and I can use this to advance my research.

I don't _really_ want to _use_ Orion or this relationship, but it could make things easier on me.

I decide to investigate the books in her study.

I have to tell myself it's not snooping if I have permission.

When I walk in, a book open on her desk catches my attention. It's old and written in another language, but the page has various notes, and it and a few other pages are bookmarked.

The writing looks familiar and I go to retrieve another, much older, journal from my bag.

It was my grandfather's. He gave it to me in secret before he left and said not to tell anyone.

There are portions of it written in a language I don't understand, and upon further inspection, I confirm that it's the same one the book is written in.

Probably.

I look at some of Orion's other books, hoping to find something else written in the language.

There are quite a few, and the thought crosses my mind that maybe the language is Demonic in nature.

Maybe I can have Orion teach it to me.

I could just ask her to tell me what my grandfather wrote, but I also want to honor his wish of not telling anyone.

A small part of me is also trying to convince me that she might not tell me what it truly says. I don't want to believe it, but what if it's true? What if it says something she wouldn't want me to know?

I frown and put back the books I took from her shelves, grab my grandfather's journal, and return to the bedroom to continue trying to decipher the codes he wrote in a language I do know.

~

When I hear Orion open the door, I quickly put back both journals in my bag and save my work before turning off my computer.

I'm glad both the boys are sleeping, I don't want them to be suspicious of me.

I set my computer aside just as Orion walks in.

She walks over and gently kisses me.

"Hey, baby," she mumbles against my lips. I cup her face in my hands and smile into the kiss.

She pulls back with a hum and the smile she gives me makes me want to tell her everything.

And I should. But I don't want her to think bad about me.

I don't want to lose her trust.

"I have something to tell you," I blurt out.

She looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "What is it?" The concern in her voice makes me feel tremendously guilty.

"Something I should've told you before we bonded. When you still had a chance to back out. Something that might make you lose your trust in me, and I don't want that to happen. I promise I'm not using you, or this relationship or- or- " I start shaking and crying. She's going to hate me for this, I know it. "I don't want you to regret this. To regret me."

"Baby... I- "

I shake my head. "No. Don't say you won't regret anything because you don't know what I'm going to say."

She nods.

I take a deep breath. "I wasn't completely honest when I told you I only applied at the brothel for money. It's part of the whole reason I'm here. In this city." I swallow thickly. "I'm here doing research. On demons specifically. I came to this city because of the high amounts of demonic energy and I wanted to get close. The brothel, obviously, has a lot of demonic energy around it. Some of the highest levels in the city, and it was the easiest for me to investigate. It has nothing to do with demon _hunting_ , it's not like I was scouting the place or anything. But my entire life I've been told things about demons that I never really believed and all my questions were blown off. My grandfather told me stories about demons who weren't bad, but my mother always yelled at him and told me that they weren't true. But then I found a book. I'm fairly certain my grandfather planted it for me to find, but he was already gone. Most of the book was illegible. The pages worn and the writing faded, but what I could read of it poked holes in all the things my mother told me about _everything_. So I came here to learn everything on my own. I was following a specific energy. Tracking it and studying it. I learned everything I could from afar, but I needed to get closer. Which is what brought me to the brothel. It took me much longer than I'm proud to admit to realize it was you that I was tracking and studying. I guess there was still some bias left in me and I found myself attracted to you, and a part of me didn't want you to be a demon. Or maybe I didn't want to be attracted to the person I'm studying."

Orion is quiet and I bite my lip in anticipation, silently hoping she doesn't catch on to my half lie.

She just laughs. I look up at her, confused.

"You scared the hell out of me, Lila. I thought you were going to say something bad, like you were originally here to kill me." She frowns. "Please. Tell me one more time that that's not the case?"

I smile. "I never wanted to kill you. Or anyone else for that matter. I still don't want to kill you, and I never will."

I lean up and kiss her softly. She smiles and moves to sit further on the bed, pulling me into her lap.

"So you truly do know everything about being bonded to a demon?"

"As far as I know, yes." My eyes widen in realization at the kicked puppy look on her face. I cup her cheeks. "Orion, have you been feeling guilty about this?" She nods once. "I'm not going to regret this, Orion. So long as you don't. If something comes up that I wasn't prepared for, we'll deal with it together."

She smiles and kisses me again.

"I love you so much, Lila. Maybe it's too soon for you to know, but every time I look at you I just- I don't have words. I can't possibly _explain_ how I feel and I don't really even know how to show it, but I'm going to try my best to show you how strongly I feel. I will never regret you."

I crash my lips against hers, tears filling my eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you. I won't let anything happen- I- "

She pushes me back by my shoulders.

"What are you talking about, baby? What's wrong?"

My lower lip quivers and my tears spill out. I let out a sob and try to explain.

"M-my dream. I- I was being chased, and- and there were so many people, but no one would help, and then I was caught and I was held up by my neck, being choked and the crowd parted and they had you, too. You- you were in chains that you couldn't get out of and you broke down when you saw me and then the man- he pulled out a knife and held it to my chest and you started screaming and crying and I couldn't hear anything and- " I break off in a sob, shaking my head when Orion tries to say something. "And then I was stabbed in the stomach and I could just hear you yelling my name frantically and I was dropped and I crumpled to the ground and then I woke up. I thought I was dead. But at the time, my only thought was that I was leaving you."

I'm shocked I made it through the whole story without breaking down.

I look up at Orion to see her shocked.

"Oh, Lila, baby, I'm so sorry. But it's okay now. You're okay." Her voice is tight, like she's trying not to cry, and I bury my face in her neck.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," I cry into her skin. "I'm so sorry. I promise- I promise I'll never leave you again." She hugs me tightly.

"You didn't really leave me, my love. You're right here, and so am I."


	35. Chapter 35

It's been about a week since Lila moved in. A week since we bonded, and she's had a nightmare nearly every night. She claims this is nothing new, that she's always had them, but somehow that makes it worse. At least if it was my fault I could _do something_ to try and stop them, but knowing she's been suffering her whole life is... sad. It saddens me. Every time she has a nightmare, she spends a while after just sobbing into my shoulder, and I can't do anything to ease her pain.

She seems to feel better after talking about them, and I'm always willing to listen, but I wish I could do _more_.

It's freaking the boys out, too. They often stand guard around her, as if they could fight off her nightmares, but they also tend to just cuddle up to her. Her nightmares seem to be less intense when she's in between the three of us.

They've been taking a toll on her while she's awake, too. She says that she's been having nightmares her whole life, but she also admitted that they've been getting worse.

I've looked through every book on bonding that I have, and nothing mentions nightmares, so it truly must not be caused by bonding.

I have one more idea to try, I just hope Lila is willing.

~

"Are you sure this friend of yours can help?" Lila asks as we're getting into Archer's car. She lives too far away to walk.

"Honestly? No. But I hate to see you suffering like this, and if there's even a chance I can help, I want to try."

Archer frowns at us in the rearview mirror, but doesn't say anything.

~

"You're kidding," Lila says when I introduce her to my friend. She looks up at me with an unrecognizable look in her eye. "You're kidding."

I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

Lila shakes her head before rushing forward and hugging Lotus.

"So it turns out I knew the demon you were telling me about all along," Lotus laughs and pushes Lila back by her shoulders before frowning. "I really am sorry, Lilac. You know I love you, but I didn't have a choice." Lila sniffles and nods before letting out a teary laugh and hugging Lotus again.

"I love you, too, Lottie. Please don't leave me again."

"Never."

I force myself out of my shock, at a loss for words.

"How... What?"

Lila pulls back and turns to look at me with a teary smile.

"Your friend is my big sister."

"And your mate is my little sister."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, but I can't post two because I'm starting to catch up to myself

Lila had written down all of her nightmares, and shows Lotus the pages of her journal, instead of reliving each of them.

Lila nervously drinks the tea Lotus brewed while her fears are being read and dissected by her sister.

Lotus is taking notes in her own journal, and her expression is steadily growing more and more concerned.

"Lilac, is the man in your dreams the same one every time?" Lila nods. "Do you know who he is?"

Lila shakes her head. "No idea. He... didn't have a face."

"You can't dream of faces you haven't seen. These seem much worse than the ones you had when we were kids. Is that the case?"

"They got worse after you left, then again when grandpa left."

Lotus has a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry." Lila shakes her head with a sad smile.

"It's in the past now. The dreams are probably just because mother disowned me." She stands up and looks at me. "We should go, I figured it out. They'll probably get a bit better in a few weeks when I've gotten used to being motherless." She takes her journal back from Lotus and walks away before either of us can say anything.

"She needs you." Lotus' voice startles me. "Be there for her. Someone should, and I already fucked up my chances of being there as her sister. Don't let her go."


	37. Chapter 37

"Lila, baby, what happened?" Orion asks as soon as we walk through her door.

"I don't know, okay? I thought I could forgive her, she's my sister and I love her, but I just- she left. _She left me without saying goodbye._ Mother told me that she was just 'figuring things out' and that she would come back. And then, one day, she all of a sudden switched to 'your sister's a whore and she's never coming back' and 'she abandoned us. She abandoned you. She doesn't care; she never did.' And I _believed her._ She's my mother what reason did she have to lie? And it made me so sad because Lottie was my rock. I've always had nightmares and Mother always used it as an example as to why I should hate demons, but Lottie never did. She comforted me and she let me sleep in her bed with her and she made me feel _safe_. So when she just left it was devastating. I never truly felt safe again. When I saw my grandfather, he helped me be happy. I felt safe around him, but it didn't last. He left, too. At least he told me first. After the only two people in my life who genuinely showed me love abandoned me, I started to believe my mother's words until I found that book. In all honesty, I think maybe I started my research so I wouldn't feel so lonely. It worked, for a while." I sigh and sit on the couch, drawing my knees up to my chest. "I guess it started working again, because now I have you."

Orion sits next to me and tucks my hair behind my ear. I lean into her hand.

"You have me. I won't leave you, I promise."

She leans forward and kisses me on the forehead. Before she pulls back, I tilt my head to catch her lips with mine.

She smiles. "That being said, I'm going to go to the kitchen, because you need to eat. I'll be back."

Before she can leave, I make her kiss me again.


	38. Chapter 38

"What language is this in?" I ask Orion, holding up a book from her study. She walks over and looks over my shoulder, her hands on my waist.

"Infernal. The native language of demons."

I nod, twisting to look back at her. "Will you teach it to me?"

She smiles big and kisses my cheek, then my lips. "I would love to. When do you want to start?" She steps back and spins me around to fully face her.

"I'm free now," I tease.

~

"You're a fast learner. And this isn't an easy language." I preen under Orion's praise. "We should take a break. We've been at this for most of the day, you should eat."

Orion kisses my forehead and leads me to the kitchen.

"You know, for someone who doesn't eat, you make really good food," I remark as she ties her hair back to start cooking.

She laughs. "I've had plenty of time to learn."

I start to ask her how old she actually is when there's a knock on the door.

She furrows her eyebrows for a moment before a look of realization crosses her face. She turns off the stove and starts walking to the door to let in whoever it is.

"I'll be right back to finish your food."

I hear Orion talking lowly to someone before a shuffling sound.

The door clicks closed and the sound of something sliding across the floor rings through the house.

There's a wall separating the main hall and the kitchen, so I can't see what's happening, but when Orion walks back in with a satisfied look on her face, I raise an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," is her only explanation.

~

Orion disappeared after setting my food in front of me, saying she had to do something.

When I'm done eating, I discover she's locked herself up in the study, so I go to our room to work on my research, only to remember I left my computer and journals in the study.

I sigh before remembering it's been nearly a week since Orion last ate, maybe I should dress up for the occasion. Or dress down, really.

Orion, more than once, has come home after work with a 'small' gift for me. She's brought me a new lingerie set, a nice outfit, and some jewelry. I haven't yet gotten the chance to wear such nice things, but I want to show her how much I appreciate them.

I close the door and put on the new set of lingerie, this one the same color blue as Orion's eyes. Something tells me she did that on purpose.

The thin lace barely covers anything. The top looks modest until it's put on; it has the style of a bralette, but it's so thin my nipples harden in the chill of being exposed. The panties aren't much better. They have a thick band across my hips, and they cover the majority of my ass, but they're just as thin, not even trying to hide my cunt.

I forego any other clothing, though it's a bit chilly, I don't want her to not get the idea.

So I go straight to jewelry.

My favorite thing she's gotten me so far is a choker necklace. The black lace and blue gems go great with the lingerie set, so I put it on and crack the bedroom door open, letting her know she can come in.

I recline on the bed, my legs spread open. I think about what she's going to do to me when she discovers me like this.

She takes long enough for me to soak through my panties and for my nipples to be painfully hard.

Tears are forming in my eyes at how much I want to be touched, but I try to hold out.

I subconsciously start whimpering and rolling my hips, hoping to get the lace of my panties to scratch against my clit. After that, it doesn't take long for Orion to burst in.

I spread my legs even wider and whine when I see her. Her eyes land on me and her nostrils flare.

"I've waited so long for you, Daddy. I didn't touch myself without you, but I wanted to so bad. Daddy, please I need you."

My words make her snarl and rush forwards, tossing her clothes off and shifting.

I moan when she kisses me, her clawed hands going directly to my breasts.

She kneads them and scrapes her claws on my nipples through the lace.

I arch my back up and she tightens her grasp on my tits, growling.

She pulls back and _rips_ the bra off me, tossing the shredded remains to the side.

My cunt clenches down _hard_ at her show of strength, hoping she'll do much the same to my panties. They're already soaked in my slick and I can't wear them without the top, anyway.

"Please, Daddy, I _need_ you. I _need_ your big cock filling me up. Stretching me out. I- " I break off with a moan as her claw slices through the crotch of my panties before she rips them off and tosses them aside, much like the bra.

She leans back and flips me over, tugging my ass up so I have no choice but to be on my hands and knees, presenting my ass and wet cunt to her.

She presses down between my shoulders while keeping a tight grip on my hip, claws digging in, keeping my ass up in the air.

Her cock is pressing against my lips, the head pushing in without preamble.

I spread my legs wider for her and tilt my hips back, trying to get her to hurry up.

She growls and moves her hand on my back up to grip my neck before pushing all the way in in one thrust.

I scream, nearly cumming just from that.

I'm silently thankful that she remembered to shift her cock smaller so it would actually _fit_ inside me.

But I don't have much time to be thankful when she immediately starts thrusting.

I grip the sheets under me and my eyes roll back at the rough way she's treating me.

She's careful when she takes off the choker I'm wearing and setting it aside. But the carefulness ends there, as she grips the back of my neck and tugs me up, quickly shifting to wrap her arm around me and grip my throat instead.

I tilt my head back, my mouth hanging open in silent moans, small sounds being punched out of me with her nearly violent thrusts.

She tightens her hand around my throat and my vision grows hazy, my cunt clenching down on her cock. I moan, realizing she's not cutting off my airflow.

" ** _Mine_** ," she growls into my ear, immediately making me cum and squirt all over the bed. I choke on my moans, making my eyes roll back before she releases her grip on my throat, moving her hand to hold onto my shoulder so I don't collapse back to the bed.

She slowly sets me back down before grabbing my hips with both hands and picking up the speed and power behind her thrusts.

I moan at the near overstimulation before gasping loudly when her knot stretches me even wider and locks us together while she comes deep inside me.

Orion nearly collapses on top of me but catches herself on her forearms.

My cunt flutters involuntarily at the feeling of blood trickling down my thighs from where she had such a firm grip on my hips.

Orion's growl is soft as she flips us onto our sides, her cuddling me from behind.

"Sorry for losing control like that, you just make me crazy. That's no excuse, but I thought I should explain myself." Her voice is hesitant.

I hum and twist to look back and up at her. "I liked it."

Her eyes widen and her cock twitches inside of me, shooting out an extra spurt of cum.

After a few moments, she gasps.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned. I breathe in a sharp inhale when her fingers lightly brush over the marks on my hips.

"I didn't realize I hurt you like this, baby, I'm so sorry."

I shush her. "I'm fine. And besides, I already told you I liked it, so stop worrying."

She hums disapprovingly but drops it. I sigh, knowing she doesn't believe me, and intertwine my fingers with hers, pulling them up and kissing her hand.

It's then that Sirius comes in, who apparently likes to be around after sex.

As per usual, he's in canine form, his cold nose pressing against my hip. He sniffs and whines when he notices the claw marks on my hips.

He laps up the blood with his rough tongue, the wounds closing when his tongue passes over them.

"See? I told you it was fine," I mutter teasingly to Orion.

She sighs and tugs me closer to her. "I guess you did." She kisses my cheek with a smile, laughing when Atlas comes in and jumps on Sirius, causing them to 'fight' a bit, before settling down.

I gasp out a moan when Orion's knot slips out of me, her cum following.

I roll onto my front when Sirius whines, letting him eat out her cum from me again. Atlas seems to have no interest in the action, but Sirius obviously loves it.

I gasp when I realize that he hasn't shifted, his muzzle pressing against my cunt as his long canine tongue licks into me.

I moan and cant my hips back, making him growl softly.

He quickly cleans me to his standards and makes me cum again, lapping up my slick from my thighs.

I groan when he sits back, Orion pulling me back down onto my side.

I barely manage to not land in the mess I made of the sheets.

Orion picks me up and holds me while Atlas shifts to change the sheets before crawling back in bed with me.

She nuzzles the back of my neck while Sirius and Atlas -who is back to being a dog- take their places cuddled up to us.

~

I wake from a surprisingly restful sleep to Orion slipping back into bed behind me.

"Where'd you go?" I murmur, turning to face her. She freezes, startled, before continuing to climb back into bed.

"Sorry if I woke you, but I had a... thing." I narrow my eyes a bit. She's allowed to keep secrets, but she doesn't have to be so weird about it. "It has to do with the thing from earlier. It's a surprise that you will get to know about soon. I was just moving it out of the study."

I smile and kiss her. "Can I have a hint?" I ask with faux innocence.

She sighs. "I'll tell you this: the surprise is a gift, and I'll let you have part of it for doing so well learning Infernal." I smile wide and kiss her again, making her chuckle. She tucks my hair behind my ear.

"When can I have it?" I try to hide my excitement, but I can tell it doesn't work by the glint in her eyes. I bite my lip when she sighs and sits back up.

"Wait here," she says as she walks into the other room.

I sit up straight when she comes back into the room with two boxes.

"I was only going to give you one now, but it's only fair to give you something to make up for," she gestures vaguely, "Ruining your lingerie set."

She sits next to me and sets both boxes in my lap. One is small, a square the size of my palm, and the other is a bit bigger and heavier.

I open the square one first, Orion's hand resting on the small of my back.

When the lid is off, I see beautiful earrings; one a silver dragon that will loop up and around the shell of my ear, with the dragon's head being at the top, and the tail being the back that holds it in place. The eye is a blue sapphire, as is the left earring; a gem grasped in a dragon's claw.

Orion looks nervous when I look up at her.

"When we were gathering your things, I saw you had a few books about dragons, and saw that there's a dragon on your journal."

"They're beautiful, thank you." I place a quick kiss on her lips before turning to the second box when she nods to it.

I open it and blush when I see a not so small remote control vibrator.

"For when I'm not here." I shudder and whimper a bit when Orion speaks into my ear.

I turn to look at her. "Or when I am, but you want to have some extra fun." She kisses my jaw before her expression turns serious. "If you don't want it, I won't be mad; I could always give it to one of the girls at the brothel. But if you're up for it, I'd love to have you try it."

I giggle and smile at her. "That sounds great. But not right now."

"Of course not," she laughs.

The gifts are set aside in favor of cuddling up to her warm body.

"I would like to get a bath though," I mutter, looking up at her innocently.

She chuckles and nods, picking me up and carrying me to the bath.

As soon as the water starts running, Sirius and Atlas wander into the room from wherever they'd disappeared to.


	39. Chapter 39

"It's so much different here," I observe. Orion asked me to join her at her other office for work today. I think she's planning something.

"Yeah, the people at this office wouldn't take so kindly to being employed by an Incubus." She sighs and I set my things down on a chair, walking over and resting my hands on her shoulders.

I lean up to kiss her.

"They seem so uptight. We should test out their... observation skills." I bite my lip and trail my finger down her arm.

"What are you suggesting?"

~

Luckily for me, this office also has a couch for me to relax on. I sit sideways, my legs propped up on the seat. The couch is in just the right spot that if I position myself right, Orion can see up my skirt from behind her desk, but anyone else can't.

Just in case, I had brought the vibrator with me. It ended up being useful, as I felt it was boring just sitting there and half hoping her secretary would walk in and look up my skirt.

She had a few appointments scheduled for today, too, but since those aren't until after her 'lunch' break, I take time to spread my legs for her, making myself wet before letting out a whimper when I slip the vibe up my cunt.

I made sure to wait until she was looking, and as soon as she noticed, she couldn't keep her eyes off.

Once I got it in the right spot, I got back into the position from before and picking back up my book.

I made sure Orion's phone was already linked to the vibrator, so she now has control.

I barely hold back a moan when she tests it out, shocking me with the suddenness.

There's a knock on the door and she rushes to turn it off before her secretary walks in, but she hits the wrong button.

I nearly scream when it's turned up almost all the way, pressing my thighs together. Orion seems to notice, but can't do anything about it.

I have to sit there and hold back moans and force myself to keep my legs closed the whole time her secretary is in the office, which is about 10 minutes.

At one point Orion tries to sneakily turn it off, but only manages to make things worse, turning the vibrations to the max.

I cum twice before she leaves, allowing Orion to actually turn _off_ the vibrator.

As soon as I'm sure she's gone, I let my legs fall open and lean back, panting.

"I'm sorry, baby." She starts to say more, but I cut her off by laughing.

"No, that was great," I smile evilly at her. "I don't wanna stop, not unless you do."

~

By the time 'lunch' comes around, I'm nearly desperate to be touched. After I assured her that I was more than fine with what happened, Orion was ruthless, leaving it on a low buzz most of the day, but turning it up high the few times her secretary walked in.

Orion gets me to eat my lunch and drink water before teasing my dripping cunt.

Her hand is placed over my mouth with the orders of tapping her hand if it becomes too much as she reaches down to fuck the vibrator in and out of me while it's on low.

Her thumb brushes my clit a few times, making me gasp behind her hand.

I cum, making her hum and kiss me, turning off the vibrator.

She goes into her private bathroom to wash her hands before returning to work.

~

For some legal reason or another, I'm not supposed to be in the room while she's speaking to clients, so I come up with an... unconventional solution.

Instead of putting on headphones or going into the bathroom every time she has a meeting, I hide under her desk.

Orion only turns on the vibrator when she's not in a meeting and it doesn't take long for me to get brave and take her cock out of her pants.

She sucks in a breath, leaning back to look down at me.

I waited until we're alone in the room, of course, so there's currently not a threat of getting caught.

I look up at her with hooded eyes and lick a stripe up the bottom of her cock.

Even in her human form, she keeps her cock the same, just smaller. Which means it's a good size for me to suck on.

I lick and suck on each of the ridges before taking the head into my mouth.

I work my way down her cock, slowly taking more and more into my mouth before I struggle a bit to get it down my throat.

I've never really had much of a gag reflex, which is proving to be a good thing. Her cock is large, even in this form, and I wouldn't be able to even think about getting half of her cock in my mouth if I had one.

It takes time, but I managed to get her entire cock in my mouth and down my throat before her next meeting.

I shuffle to get comfortable, not really wanting to actively suck her cock and get either of us in trouble while she's working. I lay my head on her thigh when there's a knock.

She clears her throat and calls them in.

~

By the end of the day, I've zoned out, focusing on warming her cock throughout the day, only occasionally shuffling on my knees or swallowing down some spit, not that that keeps it from dripping onto her pants and down my chin.

As soon as her door closes the final time, Orion moves her chair back and bit and pets my hair.

She watches the door for a few more minutes before speaking.

"That was a naughty thing to do, but you were a good girl most of the day. If you let me cum down your throat, I'll give you an extra special reward."

I moan and nod, moving my tongue to press and rub the underside of her cock, tracing her ridges.

I pull back to suck on and tease the head before going pliant when she grips my hair and turns on the vibrator all the way.

She uses my hair to move my head, using my throat to get off.

I moan as she keeps adjusting the vibrator settings, not letting me get used to it.

She pulls her cock out and stands up, I shuffle forward to try and take it back in my mouth, but she has a firm grip on my head.

I let out a whine that she answers by setting her phone on her desk before bracing herself to thrust deep into my mouth.

Tears sting my eyes as she ruthlessly fucks my throat. She turns up the vibrator and leaves it on the highest setting before gripping my head with both hands, her fingers almost painfully gripping my hair.

My eyes roll back as I moan around her cock, my spit pooling in my mouth, her cock pushing it out and soaking her balls, which smack my face with a wet slap on every thrust.

Even with the vibrator, my pussy aches to be filled, and I'm sure there's a puddle of slick in the floor between my legs.

She pulls my head as close as she can without knotting my mouth as she cums down my throat.

I try and fail to swallow it all, a lot of it spilling past my lips and down my chin. She pulls her cock out and I gasp for air, swallowing everything left in my mouth as she cums in a few more spurts on my face and neck.

I stare up at her, panting, and whimper, reaching my hand down between my legs.

She growls and lifts me up, turning me around and bending me over her desk. She pulls out and turns off the vibrator, replacing it with her cock.

She's grabbing my hips and leaning over me, kissing my jaw and neck.

"Such a good girl," she praises, "such a good girl for me, making me cum, pleasing me even at work. You look so pretty under me, and kneeling at my feet, and bent over something and being fucked. Gods, you're beautiful." She kisses my neck. "Wonderful." My jaw. "So good." My cheek. "Perfect," she mutters before kissing my lips.

I moan, shaking as tears run down my face. I'm fairly certain they're from pleasure, but they may be from the strong feeling of love and adoration that washes over me.

I know then that our bond is complete. They take a while to fully form, but I can tell that those feelings are Orion's. They're what she feels for me and I let out a sob, kissing her back harder.

I gasp, choking on moans as she knots me and I cum, squirting all over her, the floor, her desk, my skirt. I flush with embarrassment, but she just laughs and tugs me back so I land in her lap as she sits in her office chair.

It had rolled back, but she moves it back forward and picks up her phone, making a call while she holds me close.

"Yeah, sorry about the short notice, but I think I'm gonna need you to pick us up."

I can't help the giggle that escapes my chest.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few chapters (including this one) are a bit more serious than some of the others

Maybe it's the excited, hopeful look on her face that makes me do it. Maybe it's the fact that she's been there for me, that she loves me. Maybe it's that I know she loves me, I can feel it. Maybe it's how caring she is. Maybe how sweet her surprise is. I'm not sure, but I know it's true.

~

When we got home from the office, Orion took me to get a bath, but she covered my eyes on the way through the bedroom, making me keep my eyes closed when she took my bag and set it somewhere, probably on the bed.

She came up with a lame excuse when I asked her what this was all about, so I just dropped it, figuring she would have to tell me soon enough.

After our bath, she wraps me in a robe and dries my hair before taking me back into the bedroom, showing me a new wardrobe. She opens it and shows me all my old clothes and a bunch of new clothes inside.

"After seeing what all you needed, I went about getting you new stuff, if you decide you don't like any of it, that's fine. Of course in the future, you can pick out your own clothes, but I wanted to get you started," she said. I smiled at her and kiss her cheek, thanking her. "There's more."

I raise my eyebrows and she leads me to the study. There's a new bookshelf and desk with a few new books.

"For your studies. Do you like it?"

"I love it." I look up at her. "I love you."

~

I don't know what made me say it. What made me realize it, but I know it's true. We haven't known each other for long, but I know what I feel. And it's love. I love her.

But I'm scared. I'm scared to love her because I don't want her to leave. I know I shouldn't be scared. I know she's probably scared of the same thing, but everyone I've loved has left me in some form, and I can't lose her.

Bonds can be broken. It would be hard and painful but if she didn't want me anymore, she could break our bond. She could abandon me, too.

I don't realize I've collapsed, that I'm sobbing, until there's a warm hand on my thigh and one on my back, two cold, wet noses sniffing me.

Orion has a look of concern, of fear, and Sirius paws at me, whining. Atlas looks angrier than the other two. Orion had said that he's been with her longer, so he's more protective of her, but Sirius' bond with her is thin enough, new enough, that he could easily decide he wants to be my Familiar instead.

"Please don't leave me," I beg, "Please, Orion. I've lost everyone I've ever loved in some way or another, I can't lose you, too. Please." The last plea is whispered and it's then that Orion hugs me close.

I'm pulled into her lap and my hair pet. She shushes me while I sob into her neck, whispering begs and pleas for her to not leave me.

I feel a large paw on my shoulder and a rough tongue on my face, probably Sirius trying to cheer me up.

But it only makes it worse because I'm reminded that, if Orion were to leave me, I would never see the boys again. Atlas would hate me. Sirius would have to choose; it's obvious he likes me, but would he, too, hate me if Orion left me? Would the boys both abandon me along with Orion? Would Sirius choose Orion and miss me, thinking I abandoned him? Would he choose me and I would have to take him away from Orion? His home? His family?

I sob harder, holding onto her tighter. My chest heaves and I can't bring in breaths. I feel sick and dizzy.

Orion says something but I don't hear her words through my panic. She pushes me back, out of her lap and holds me at arm's length.

"No, no, please. I'm sorry, please don't leave. Don't leave. Don't make me go. I need you, please," I beg.

Orion's lips are moving, I think; it's hard to tell with my vision blurry from tears.

I can't breathe. My ears are ringing. I think I'm picked up. I think I'm moving. I can't tell. I feel numb.

There are hands. Holding me, petting my hair. So many hands. Too many. Where are they coming from?

They give me something to focus on.

I count them. On my back; 1. On my hip; 2. In my hair; 3. On my shoulder; 4. On my thigh; 5. On my calf; 6.

I count them again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

And again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

Over and over until I start to hear a voice. Steady and strong.

I can't hear the words so I count the hands a few more times.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here. We're right here."

I gasp in a breath, letting out a few sobs.

"Lila, baby, are you with me? Can you hear me?"

I nod but it's a bad idea. The world spins. Or maybe it's my head. I reach up and grab my head.

7, 8.

The hands on my leg leave, and a weight shifts.

Someone left.

Six hands again and two are mine.

I whimper and I'm pulled against a chest.

Four hands.

I let out a sob and two hands come back.

"Don't go. Please." My voice is a rough whisper.

A weight shifts again. I'm sitting on something soft, I realize.

There's another hand, back on my thigh. "Drink this, please." It's a different voice, a deeper one. Another hand is holding something up to me. A cup.

I grab it with my shaking hands and drink whatever was in the cup. Water. It was water.

The hand comes back and takes the cup. The weight shifts again, but it quickly comes back.

My hands drop into my lap and someone grabs them.

Gentle circles are rubbed on the backs of my hands, into my hip. A gentle hand running through my hair.

My cheeks are numb and tingling when I'm finally able to breathe properly. I take deep breaths to settle my sobbing, the strong, steady voice guiding me.

"That's it, baby, breathe. You're doing so good, my love. In and out, just like that. Good girl. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Nobody's leaving." There are kisses on my head and face.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. There's a gentle shushing in response.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

The hand on my shoulder leaves and wipes my tears.

My eyelids feel heavy, and I let them fall closed.

I lean into the weight I'm being held against. It's so warm.

I sink into unconsciousness.


	41. Chapter 41

I want, more than nothing else right now, to crush everyone who's hurt Lila.

But I can't. I can't let my anger get the best of me and I can't risk Lila waking up without me here.

I haven't lost control of myself from anger in a very long time, and it's nearly happened more times than I could count on behalf of Lila. Rhalla was the closest call yet.

I want to stay as close as I can to Lila's side while she's resting, but I have to get up. I feel like I have to _do_ something, anything, but I _can't_. So I just pace.

I don't leave the room and Sirius -back in canine form, as he's most comfortable- sticks close. I abruptly stop and sit on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

Atlas moves forward and places his hand on my shoulder. The look of concern on his face makes me feel guilty. I've been too caught up with Lila that I never even thought about how everything that's happening makes the boys feel.

I look over at Sirius, he's sleeping peacefully, and he's a heavy sleeper.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Atlas. This has probably been a lot, huh?" He huffs and nuzzles his forehead into my shoulder.

"It's been... different. I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking. I know you still care about us. It's like when you first brought Sirius home, remember? I was so upset, I thought you were replacing me, but then you reassured me that you still love me and asked me to be nice to Sirius. I was hesitant because I was scared, and now look at us." We both laugh quietly and he wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I know better now, and Lila is different. I never worried about being replaced with her, because your love for her is different. I was more worried about her hurting you. Or Sirius, since he's obviously grown attached. And when she had a meltdown, I thought she was upset about loving you, until I realized she felt similarly to the way I did when you brought Sirius home. Or the way Sirius did when he found out you already had a Familiar, and that you were only planning on being a foster for us. She's been abandoned, like us, and she's scared." He freezes. When he speaks again, his voice is tight. "I loved my first master. I still do. You know that. Even though he hurt me, I can't abandon the thought that he would come back for me. I can't shake that, no matter how much I want to, how hard I try. She must feel the same about whoever left her behind." He lays his head on my shoulder and I reach up to grab his arm, hopefully providing a comforting touch. I look over at him to see a sad smile. "She reminds me of her. She does you, too, doesn't she?"

I nod, his words are vague but I know who he's talking about. I always know. I could never _not_ know.

"I'm not replacing her," I mutter, mostly to myself, but I know he loved her, too. They didn't know each other long, but the time we all had together was nice.

"I know," is all he says in return.


	42. Chapter 42

_"Are you sure you don't want me to call in from work? I can and will if you want me to."_

I told her no because I didn't want to be a bother, but now, as I'm shaking and crying with another panic attack, I wish I would've said yes.

Atlas and Sirius are trying to help, but remembering the anger in Atlas' eyes when I first broke down yesterday...

"Why were you so mad at me?" I whimper, looking at him. "Yesterday? You looked so angry when I broke down, I- Why?"

He looks guilty and Sirius nuzzles further into my side. Atlas is in his 'human' form and Sirius in his canine.

"I thought you were upset because you didn't want to love Orion. I quickly realized how wrong I was. I had hoped you didn't see... I'm sorry. I can go into the other room if it would make you more comfortable."

"No!" I say quickly, reaching out to grab him. He hadn't even moved to stand up. "No. You don't have to. Don't leave me." The last sentence is whispered but I know they both heard it.

I feel a shift of weight on my other side and I look over to see Sirius in his 'human' form.

"I think we know a bit how you feel," he says, shifting uncomfortably. "At least I do." Atlas sighs -it's not exasperated or frustrated, more sad, solemn- and shifts further up the bed. "Orion isn't my first master. She's my fourth, actually. My first master, a warlock, he went mad and our bond was severed. I blamed myself because I couldn't keep him from losing himself, like a Familiar should. I tried to stick around, he wasn't dead, just crazy, but I knew what would happen if I stayed without a master for too long, and so I left. Then a seemingly kind woman took me in, but she didn't give me time to grieve. She very quickly forced me into a bond." His hands are gripping mine tightly and Atlas reaches over to place his hands on top of ours.

Sirius gives a tearful smile in gratitude. "As soon as she realized I was scared of her, she got frustrated, angry. And when she tried to force me to willingly be her Familiar, instead of doing so out of fear, I broke. She disowned me. I was devastated. Even though she was cruel, as her Familiar I had to love her. And I disappointed her. I'd failed twice now."

He shuffles a bit closer to me.

"Then I was taken in by a Fairy." He smiles woefully. "I was moping around in her area of the woods, and she brought me back to her home and fed me and gave me a place to sleep, but we both knew there wasn't a lot of time for me to mourn before- " he winces, cutting himself off. "And so she asked if I wanted to be her Familiar, at least for now. She had been so kind to me, so I said yes. We didn't have very long together before Fairy hunters came. It was right about when the war started, neither of us knew what was happening, being isolated in the woods, but one day a group of men came by and captured us both. They muzzled and collared me, keeping me far enough away from her that I couldn't do anything, but close enough that I had to watch when they- " he chokes on a sob, Atlas moving a hand to place it on his shoulder.

I slip my hands out of his, wishing the situation were different so I could be glad that my bond with Orion keeps me from doing gross human things like sweat profusely when holding someone's hand.

Sirius looks startled when my hands leave his, but calms down when I hold out my arms, he nods and wraps his arms around my waist, tucking his head under my chin.

He continues his story while I pet his hair, Atlas keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They forced me to watch when they cut off her wings and ears to sell." I'm familiar enough with the morbid sides of history to know that Elf and Fairy ears were commonly used as alchemic ingredients, but very rare, as you can't ethically get ears from a living body. People would raid tombs or pay morticians for ears of any dead Elves, and the rare Fairy. But sometimes merchants would pay hunters to track down Fairies and get their ears. Hunting Elves would be too risky, as they were more integrated into society, but Fairies lived alone or in small groups away from civilization.

Wings, on the other hand, were a very rare material that high-class tailors would use for the Nobles' fancy clothing.

During the war, humans were much less hesitant in capturing Fairies and Elves for profit. They would cut off their wings and ears, or they would just sell them as slaves.

Thinking about it always makes me sick. My family was never silent about how, while my grandmother's side were Demon Hunters, my grandfather's side was made up of bandits and mercenaries who specialized in Fairies and Elves.

"They seemed to really like dragons, too." I force myself to breathe. "But Orion saved me. She was too late to save her, but she saved me. She practically destroyed wherever they took us to and freed all the Elves and Fairies that they hadn't gotten to yet." He laughs a bit, sniffling. "Atlas hated me at first. I can't really blame him though, I mean I was hesitant to get close to Orion because I was worried I was replacing Atlas, but Orion made sure we both knew that no one was being replaced, and so I let myself get close to them. I don't regret it, obviously." He smiles and nuzzles into my neck, but I still can't breathe.

"What did you say their insignia was?"

Sirius lifts his head and looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I... didn't."

I shake my head. "No, you said they seemed to really like something what did you say it was?"

"Why?" He sounds suspicious, scared.

"Just tell me. Please, it's important." Sirius looks to Atlas, who has his jaw clenched. "Please, Sirius. I have to make sure I heard you right."

"They did have a symbol," he says, timid. I feel horrible for upsetting him, but I'll have to apologize later, my panic too high. "It was a dragon."

I feel sick. I shake my head. "No..."

"What is it?" Atlas says this.

"No, you have to be remembering it wrong. It can't be."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sirius' voice is frantic.

"Hold on," I say, moving to get off the bed and grab my grandfather's journal.

I hold it out to him.

"Is this it?" My hands are trembling and he grabs them to steady them.

He nods and I almost throw up. "Yeah, how did you- " he looks up at me and cuts himself off. "What is this?"

"It's my grandfather's journal," I whimper, tears filling my eyes. "The insignia is my family crest. It has been for as far back as his side of my family tree goes. It was my family that did that and I- I'm so sorry." My hands are shaking hard enough that Sirius can't steady them. He looks shocked for a minute, hurt. His expression changes but tears fill my eyes so quickly I can't see what it changes to.

"No." It's Atlas' voice and I let out a sob. His voice is angry and he's going to tell Orion and she's going to hate me and- "No. Stop it. It's not your fault." I stumble back in my shock, like his words struck me.

There are hands wiping my eyes and I can't hold onto the book anymore.

The journal falls onto the bed and I wrap my arms around myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I- " I'm cut off, arms wrapping around me and I'm pulled into a broad chest.

I look up through blurry eyes to see Sirius hugging me close. I bury my face in his neck and let out sobs, continuously apologizing for something distant family members of mine did so long ago.

Sirius pushes me back a bit, holding my shoulders. I look up at him and he smiles.

"If we wouldn't have been captured, I would have never met Orion. Or Atlas. Or you. It was a shitty situation, but something good came out of it." I smile back at him. "Now, let's get back to cuddling." I laugh and nod.

Atlas sets the journal down on my bag and I climb back into bed, laying on my side as Sirius jumps up, shifting as he does so. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face and fingers into his fur while Atlas holds me from behind.

"Is this okay?" He asks quietly. I nod, drifting into fitful dreams of faceless men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familiars can live as long as their masters do


	43. Chapter 43

Lila has been more reserved, more hesitant, since she confessed.

Needless to say, I'm concerned. Scared, even.

"Lila, baby, you can tell me anything, you know? I'll always listen. I'm here for you, my love. I'm here and I love you."

She looks up at me with wet eyes. We've done this every day for nearly a week now. She refuses to leave the house, she doesn't eat unless I practically _make_ her, and I don't really want to make her do anything.

The boys are concerned, too, but Sirius has taken it the hardest. It's like he almost blames himself.

I know I blame myself. I don't know why she's so upset, but whatever it is, I wish I could get rid of it.

~

"I'm not going into the office today."

Lila frowns at me from where she's sitting on the couch. "Why not?"

"Because I can't keep just acting like nothing's wrong. I'm worried about you, Lila. I love you and I'm scared for you, something's wrong and I can't keep not doing anything about it."

She looks down at her lap and I walk over and grab her hands, kneeling in front of her.

"I already told you I don't want you missing work for me." She looks away, refusing to meet my eyes.

I sigh and move to sit next to her. "I can't work knowing you're upset."

Her lower lip quivers. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to mess everything up."

"What? No, baby, you're not messing anything up. I'm just worried about you, is all. Why don't you want to me take off work for you, really? Because we're bonded and I know you're keeping something from me." She looks guilty and I wince. "You're allowed to have secrets, and you don't have to tell me, but I can't help dissuade your worries if you don't let me."

She lets out a sob and I remove my hands from hers to instead pull her into my lap.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you further."

She buries her face in my neck and her hands fist in my shirt.

I rub my hand up and down her back while she sobs and I try to not break down with her, feeling I need to be a strong presence for her.

As soon as her sobs start to quiet down, she pulls back and rubs her eyes.

"The more time you spend with me the quicker you'll grow tired of me. And the quicker you grow tired of me, the sooner you'll leave me."

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you, baby. I could never grow tired of you. I love you."

I press my forehead against hers.

She shakes her head. "Maybe you won't mean to leave me, my father never meant to, but he did. He died when I was seven in an accident. My childhood cat never meant to leave, but she got old and that's what happens. I don't think my grandfather meant to leave, and I doubt my mother wanted to go mad, but she did. Lottie claimed she never wanted to leave, and maybe it's true; maybe something bad happens to everyone I grow close to. So now I have to push you away so you don't get hurt. So I don't get hurt again." Her eyes grow wide before I can form a response. "No. No no no. The boys are going to get hurt because of me, too. I've gotten too close to them, I can't- I- I'm sorry."

Her eyes are wild when she looks at me, her expression frantic as she tries to get out of my arms.

I snap out of my stupor and shush her, holding her close. She goes limp and starts sobbing.

"Baby, I'm not going to let you pull away. If something happens to me because we grew close, then it'll be a damn good reason to die. Because I'm sure as hell not leaving you until I'm dead. And even then you might not be able to get rid of me that easily. Plus, Sirius loves you and Atlas won't let you leave. You're stuck with us for a while now."

She laughs through her tears.

"That... actually makes me feel a bit better. Thank you." She looks up at me with teary eyes. "I love you. Even if I'm scared to say it, you should know."

I smile and lean in for a kiss, moving slow enough for her to pull back if she doesn't want it.

She meets me halfway and hums against my lips.

"I'm sorry for freaking out so much, but I'm probably not done."

I laugh. "That's alright, my love." I have more to say, but I'm cut off with a kiss.

Lila's lips are on mine, her hand on my cheek. I reach up to hold onto her wrist, keeping her hand in place.

She pulls back, just a bit, and smiles.

"I just want to do something with you to keep my mind busy."

"I have some ideas of how we can do that," I mutter suggestively to her, humming at the shiver that runs down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave it to me to 'solve' everyone's problems by making them fuck


	44. Chapter 44

I slip off my clothes before we can even get started, making Orion take off her shirt, as well. I won't want to have to part from her. I don’t now, but it’s necessary.

I'm set on the couch before Orion takes off her pants, shifting into her natural form before picking me back up.

I wrap my legs around her as she keeps a tight grip on my ass and thighs, pressing me against the wall, much like the first time I saw her in this state.

Except now, I know it's her, and she's much more in control.

I let her crash her lips against mine and claim my mouth before she kisses and bites down my neck, marking me up.

The fact that we're bonded means that I heal faster, preventing her from leaving lasting marks on me.

Which is fine with me, she seems to be even rougher when frustrated that the bruises she left are already gone.

But it also makes her concern after she's rough with me all the more ridiculous, albeit adorable. No matter how fast I heal, I do love her aftercare; but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing her about it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a particularly rough bite on my throat, making me let out a moan and jerk my hips against her.

She growls and presses me even harder against the wall.

She takes her time roughing up my neck and shoulders before pulling back to line up her cock.

I have to stop her before she forces it in, knowing I can't currently take her as she is.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl, I can't believe I forgot. I could've hurt you," she rambles, nuzzling my neck.

I hum, hoping she understands that it means I accept her apology and that she should just shrink her cock a bit so she can fuck me already.

When she doesn't stop nuzzling me, I relay the information to her, desperation in my voice.

She chuckles and nods, lining her, now smaller, cock back up with my entrance.

I whimper and roll my hips, trying to get her to move faster.

Her cock easily slips in, all the way to the third ridge and I decide that next time, I want her to shrink her cock less, to start working my way up to take her cock as it naturally is.

Again, Orion pulls me out of my thoughts; this times she does so by thrusting all the way into me, making me cry out in pleasure.

Her mouth is on my neck and my hands on her upper arms, holding on to her as she fucks me into the wall.

I moan and roll my hips into her thrusts, already close.

She shifts so she can hold me up with one arm and use her newly free hand to grope at my chest, teasing my nipples and making me tremble in her grasp.

It doesn't take long for me to cum around her, squeezing her cock over and over while she continues to fuck me. It's too much, but I don't want her to stop.

I dig my nails into her arms and lean my head against the wall, moaning and shaking.

Orion's knot increases in size, but it's not big enough to catch yet, so she fucks me with it, my cunt squelching.

Her knot audibly pops on each pass through my entrance, the sound ever so slightly muffled by the wet squelching sounds my cunt makes.

Her knot presses on my clit more and more on each pass, as it gets bigger and stretches me further.

At some point, her knot finally catches inside, but she still makes me scream by trying to tug it back out.

I've cum countless times, my cunt dripping wet, the insides of my thighs and Orion's stomach soaked with my slick.

But she's not done.

She rolls her hips, fucking me with tiny thrusts as she cums, but she also rubs my clit with her thumb and takes my nipple into her mouth.

My throat is hoarse from screaming, but I still manage to moan and sob, my toes curling with the overstimulation.

I'm filled to the brim with hot cum, Orion's knot and my cunt clenching makes it nearly impossible for the cum to spill out, so my stomach is distended with it.

My cunt is clenched painfully tight on Orion's cock before she forces another orgasm out of me.

I fall limp in her arms, my cunt having to relax before it can clench around her during my orgasm.

This breaks the seal enough for her cum to slip past her cock, dripping onto the floor.

Orion's thumb is finally gone from my clit, letting me relax as she presses kisses to my shoulders and neck, praising me.

Both her hands are back under my ass and I'm carried to bed, where Orion holds me close and continues whispering mindless praises that I barely hear into my ear.

Atlas makes me drink water and I'm pretty sure Sirius left to lick the cum off the floor in the other room, which is kinda gross, but I can't really think right now.

I fall asleep, my head on Orion's chest, with a smile on my face.


	45. Chapter 45

It's been a few days since I had my worries fucked away and Orion comes home early, seemingly unsettled and I immediately start to worry she found some things out that I've been hiding from her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, forcing my voice to remain steady.

"Do you have a Demon's Bane knife?"

I furrow my eyebrows, my breath quickening as Atlas sits up from his spot lounging on the bed next to me, dozing off watching me read, even as Sirius continues to snore, sprawled out over my lap.

"Yes, my mother made it for me. Why?"

"Does your sister have one, too?" I nod. "Not anymore," she says, dropping something wrapped in cloth on the bed.

I furrow my brows and pick it up, unwrapping what turns out to be a blade, engraved in the hilt is our family's crest, and in the blade a lotus flower. Upon further inspection, the engravings have dried dark green flecks of _something_.

"It was on my desk this morning," Orion explains, "along with this note." She holds out a slip of paper that I take from her. It's written in Infernal, and it takes me a bit, but I manage to make out the words.

 

_I've had this for a while now, but she's going to need it soon_

_\- R_

 

"What does this mean?" I ask, dread settling in.

"It means we need to take it back to Lotus make sure we're ready for anything. I think Rhalla is more dangerous than I ever thought possible. It means I've been careless and missed some really important details. Your mother didn't happen to teach you any protection spells, did she?"

I take a moment to breathe and think before shaking my head with a frown. Orion nods. At this point, Sirius has started stirring and he yawns.

"Then pack a bag or two, we're going to stay at the brothel for a bit. It's safer there. Don't leave behind any of your research."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, I would upload two to make up for it, but I'm nearly out of pre-written chapters


	46. Chapter 46

Needless to say, I have no idea what's happening.

We went to Lottie's house, gave her her knife back and showed her the note. She let out a string of curses as she grabbed her 'emergency bag' by her front door and slipped on shoes before stomping out to Archer's car.

The ride from her house to the brothel was a little awkward, mostly because Lottie was fuming in the front seat next to a tense Archer. Atlas was in his canine form seated in the back between Orion and me, Sirius on the floor.

Arriving at the brothel was a relief, the car doors opened and I realized how suffocating the tension in the car was.

I have never seen Archer not in the driver's seat of his car, and his height is intimidating, to say the least. Not as tall as Orion in her demon form, who towers high enough to hit most ceilings with her horns, he's a height believable for a rare tall human to reach, but still towering over most. The distraction of me being awed by his height is not helping me to know what's going on.

Titania's voice shocks me out of my wandering thoughts.

"If we get help from the Sisters, we may be able to stone her. At least for a bit."

What?

"They couldn't before, their mind control and venom don't work, either," Lottie responds.

I definitely should have been paying more attention.

"Did I miss the explanation as to what's happening, or am I just the only person who doesn't know what's going on?"

A girl who bears striking resemblance to Islir and is just as wired, who I have either not met or the memory of our meeting was lost in the events of my first visit to the brothel, giggles from her spot next to a man who may be the same height as Archer, but is nearly twice as thick and his dark skin is covered in scars. He snorts, at my question or the giggling girl, I'm not too sure, and his brown eyes meet mine, causing me to subconsciously step closer to Orion. He frowns at this and looks down at the giggling girl before clapping his hand down on her shoulder, making her skin look nearly sickly pale in comparison. She jumps, as if startled, and clears her throat, her face red. His hand remains on her shoulder and I glance back at Orion, who's giving Lottie a look I can't quite place.

Titania smacks Lottie's arm and makes a vague gesture in my direction, looking at Lottie with wild eyes.

I should not have said anything, as I'm now more confused than I was before.

Lottie sighs, walking over to Orion and me. She says something quietly to Orion before grabbing my wrist and leading me upstairs to Orion's office.

"What's going on?" I ask her once the door closes.

"It's about time I tell you about my life after leaving home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what's happening before Lila does, you should go read my other story, Labyrinth 
> 
> especially since I can't write summaries, so Lotus' explanation will be Not Great


	47. Chapter 47

I take a seat and look at my sister expectantly.

"To start, the reason I left in the first place is that I was bored. It's a terrible reason, but I needed to get out and do things and I felt suffocated in the house with Mom hovering and watching my every move." I nod in understanding, she has always been overbearing. "I should've told you, but I didn't think, and I'm sorry."

I nod and look down at where my hands are clasped together on my legs.

"I was studying Fae history, traveling and living in my car. About 7 years ago, I arrived in this city and there was a labyrinth in the nearby woods, locals said it was infested with monsters, and that it was enchanted, but I didn't believe them. I went in because I wanted to prove to everyone that I was right and monsters are extinct."

"You're an idiot, Lottie," I mutter, not able to help but smile a bit. She laughs and sits next to me. "So what happened?"

"Long story short, it was a sex torture dungeon run by a Trickster Demon."

I blink at her a couple of times.

"Explain?"

"I had to solve 'puzzles' that were really just me getting fucked by a bunch of different Fae." I scrunch my nose a bit, not really wanting to imagine my sister having sex, but so very curious as to what went on, and I truly wish I didn't feel such a strong need to know what it was like.

"And how did that go?" I decide to ask.

"Better than you would think, actually. It started with a Wendigo and that was... cold."

"I love the cold, but not that much," I mutter, making Lottie let out a cackle.

"Next were three Gorgons, and that was an experience. Apparently they only turn you to stone if they think you're a threat, and not only were my weapons 'taken away', but they were too horny to see me as anything but someone to fuck. Their snake hair thought so, too. The venom was intense, probably could have gone with a little less."

I furrow my eyebrows but don't comment, not even sure where to start with anything she just said to me.

"Then there was an extremely horny Kitsune. I mean everybody in that labyrinth was horny, but she was even getting a head start. Really sweet, though. The Trickster didn't use mind control on her, she's way too submissive to need that, so she warned me about what was next and asked that I help everyone because apparently everyone, except her and the Gorgons, was under mind control."

"Wait, why weren't the Gorgons being controlled?"

"They still kinda were, but it was manipulation rather than straight mind control. And it was because they have some of their own, and the Trickster could barely cancel it out."

"What else was there?"

"A merman came after the Kitsune. A cuttlefish, I believe. He was obviously under mind control, he looked sick. Tentacles are an interesting experience, and so is giving birth to little cuttlefish merbabies, which I did do a few months later."

My eyebrows shoot up.

"What happened to them?"

She frowns and I immediately regret asking.

"Half of them died before they even hatched, and the rest went within the following weeks. Only one survived, and was taken down to the ocean to be cared for by his father in a proper place, rather than Orion's bathtub filled with salt."

I nod at her and have no idea how to reply, so I settle with: "I'm sorry," but it comes out as more of a question.

Lottie smiles and shakes her head, making the, probably correct, decision to just continue with her story. "Next was a surprisingly gentle Werewolf. Very sweet, even corrupted by a Trickster. Though I am fairly certain it was because I was pregnant, and he didn't understand that they were eggs, and not pups, but it doesn't matter, because it was a nice reprieve. Especially since the next thing was an extremely rough Minotaur at the center of the labyrinth. And let me just say one thing: nearly 3 feet."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Oh shit is right. And while it was rough, it was highly preferable to the ghosts that came next. One possessed me and the other fucked me and it was like slimy gelatin and it was horrible. The single worst thing I have ever experienced, hands down. And I literally had multiple snakes inside me at once."

"Ew," is the only thing I'm able to say in response.

"Then it was three Hellhounds, and after, the Trickster herself. I stabbed her with my knife, she was pushed through an unstable portal and followed by her Hellhounds, the Wendigo died when she left, everyone felt bad about what happened, and we came back here and Orion found everyone places to go."

I rub my hands on my face, groaning softly.

"Where did everyone go?"

"The Gorgon Sisters went back to their Sanctuary, as it's been undiscovered, or at least unbothered, by humans. The merman went to the ocean. The Werewolf is the glorified lapdog of one of Orion's Incubus friends. The Kitsune and Minotaur are still here."

I lean on Lottie's shoulder.

"And two years later when I told her, that's why Mom stopped talking to me."

"That makes sense, it was about five years ago she started calling you a whore."

"So if you left your knife in the Trickster, and Rhalla had your knife, then does that make Rhalla the Trickster?" I finally say after a few minutes.

"That's what we're assuming."

"What do we do?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but I, personally, have absolutely no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said, this is literally just a rough outline of the plot of my other story 'Labyrinth' but with commentary and less details


	48. Chapter 48

It's not that I assumed that everyone was human, I just never thought about it, so I didn't really think they _weren't_ humans.

It was startling when I discovered that at night, everyone is more comfortable dropping their human disguises and revealing their true form.

Titania, for one, found it hilarious when she slithered up behind me and put a clawed, scaly hand on my shoulder. I yelped and nearly jumped out of my skin, huffing when she doubled over in laughter.

"What the fuck?" I ask, a little breathless.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she retorts, the back half of her snake hair protesting to being pulled up into two buns.

I take a moment to look over her features before answering.

White scaly skin mottled black, black horns with purple tips, white rings lining all the way up. She has black and white snake hair, her scales white with splotches of black swirls. In the light, her scales have a purple iridescence, her skin a purple tint.

"There's a powerful Trickster demon who likely wants us all dead, and you're asking me why I'm jumpy?" I huff, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah," she says dismissively, but I can see in her eyes that she's bothered by the current events, so I decide to change the subject.

"So you're a Gorgon?" I cringe as soon as the words come out of my mouth, but Titania just chuckles.

"Half Gorgon," she corrects, "half Succubus. Luckily, my being only half saved me from the more… _off-putting_ traits of most Succubi."

I nod and she places her hand back on my shoulder and squeezes it.

"How about I give you a proper tour of this place, I know you never got one. It's not quite time for clients yet, so it'll be a great time for you to see most of our natural forms, too."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

~

The fact that I didn’t realize Islir is a Kitsune is a little embarrassing.

She's got three grey tails with a black stripe down each one. Her grey fur is underlaid with a rust color and even some tan. She has large fox ears on top of her head that won't stop moving, along with her tails.

Thinking back, it's painfully obvious, with her bouncy shyness and vulpine looks.

Rose, fittingly, is a rosewood Dryad; Calla's a Tanuki.

Titania tells me about everyone else as we come across them.

The giggling girl from earlier is another Kitsune named Vila, though her fur is mainly red, and I recognize her name as one of the 'trials' Lottie said she had to face. The man she was with is the Minotaur, Rex, from Lottie's story, and he's a bouncer.

While he's still in human form, Titania tells me that Archer is a Centaur, and that certainly explains is height. And why he hasn't shifted; buildings aren't exactly Centaur accessible.

~

After Titania's tour, Sirius comes to find me in his bipedal form.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him, walking over to meet him from my spot next to Titania.

He grabs my hand and I realize he's shaking. My concern worsens when he leads me away, into the third-floor room. It's Orion's room for if she needs to stay here, so it's where we've set up to sleep.

Sirius closes the door behind us and leads me to one of the closets. It's not remarkably large, but there are two and Sirius opens the door to reveal a nest of sorts that he climbs into.

He looks up at me and I take that as an invitation to kick off my shoes and follow him in.

He closes the door halfway before wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my chest.

I return his embrace, gently petting him as he trembles in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I gently ask after a few minutes.

He looks up at me and sniffles.

"I'm scared," he whimpers. "I'm so scared. What if something happens? What if someone gets hurt? What if you or Orion get hurt and I can't stop it?"

He's nearly in hysterics, but I'm frozen.

He hides his face again and I tighten my hold on him, not knowing what else to do.

I gently shush him and kiss his head, pulling him even closer.

He pulls back and rubs his eyes. He tilts his head down but looks up at me through his lashes, like he wants to say something else but is nervous.

"Is something else bothering you?" I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it.

"Can I be your Familiar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titania is based off an axanthic piebald ball python, but she has a purple hue due to her demonic origins  
> Islir is based off a grey fox  
> Calla is a Texas raccoon  
> Archer is a Morgan horse  
> in case you haven't read Labyrinth: Vila is a red fox and Rex is a Texas Long ~~horn ~~~~~~


	49. Chapter 49

"Can I be your Familiar?" Sirius asks timidly, clasping his hands together in his lap.

I gape at him for a few moments before Orion walks in the room.

"What's wrong? Titania said it seemed like something was wrong." Her voice is a bit frantic as she rushes over to the closet and opens the door.

I look away from Orion's panicked face back to Sirius' guilty one. I tap his jaw with my finger and he makes fleeting eye contact before he nods.

"Sirius is scared about what's happening, and he asked to be my Familiar."

Sirius hunches up his shoulders, only relaxing slightly when I scoot closer to him.

He's scared of upsetting Orion, I realize.

But Orion just crouches in the doorway of the closet, a much calmer expression on her face.

"Can I join you guys in here?" She asks, shifting into her human form (because there's no way she could fit in here in her natural form) and Sirius nods, scooting closer to me to make room. It's then that my hand finally falls from its place on his cheek, only to land on his clasped hands.

Orion grunts as she climbs into Sirius' nest, careful to not disturb the strategically placed bedding.

I feel Sirius' tears land on my hand as they fall.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking," Orion says delicately. "I was only supposed to provide a foster home for you from the beginning, and while we thought you were going to stay with me, it turns out the right person for you came later than planned."

Sirius nods and laughs, but his tears still fall.

"I still love you," he says. "I still love you, but Lila feels right. And you already have Atlas."

"I love you, too, but this isn't goodbye, you know that."

Sirius nods and looks up at me, and my heart breaks at the sight. Tears are streaming down his face and his lower lip is quivering. He somehow looks both hopeful and forlorn.

"Do you even want me as your Familiar?" he asks, so quiet it takes me a couple of seconds to make out what he said.

I smile and pull him into me, holding onto him as tightly as possible.

"Of course I do, Sirius," I mumble into his hair. "Though I'll be honest; I know about Familiars but not how to form a bond, especially since you're already bonded."

"It's not the easiest thing," Orion says. "Not for Sirius, anyway. It might hurt a bit, because of how long we've been together, and we'll have to work quick, after we break our bond, we won't have much time for the two of you to form yours. After the number of times he's had bonds broken, the time he has before going feral has reduced significantly. And you have to be completely sure that this is what you want, because after this, not only is our bond permanently severed, but," Orion winces, "this is the last chance you get for a bond. If, for any reason, your bond is broken, you will almost immediately go feral, and there will be nothing to keep it from happening."

Sirius whimpers and Orion apologizes for freaking him out.

"I'm sure about this," I say. "I would love to have you as my Familiar, as long as that's what you want; I want you to be happy."

I loosen my hold on Sirius when he tries to pull back. He leans forward and kisses my cheek before removing himself from my arms to hug Orion.

"I want this, but I'd like to tell Atlas before we do this, if that's alright?" He looks to me with pleading eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Of course, why do you even need to ask?" I laugh. Orion chuckles when he blushes.

Orion leaves the nest to go find Atlas, and as soon as the bedroom door closes behind her, Sirius pounces on me, burying his face in my chest and relaxing under my gently petting hands.

We fall asleep before Atlas and Orion come back.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might switch to updating this every other day but I'm not sure

I flinch when Sirius lets out a pained scream, my hands twitching as I force myself not to move forward to comfort him.

Atlas has to physically look away, wrapping his arms around himself.

I rush over as soon as Orion tells me it's okay, kneeling by Sirius and wrapping my arms around him. He sobs into my chest and I guide him into his nest.

We already went over how to form a bond, all I have to do is comfort him until he's stable enough to form one.

He has an entire day before there's a risk of him going feral, so I let him take his time.

~

When his sobs die down to whimpers, and his trembling is less intense, I pull back to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask gently, scratching behind his ear.

He sniffles and reaches up to hold onto my hand.

"That was so much worse than I expected," he whimpers. "I knew it would be bad, I've had broken bonds before, and it wasn't any worse, but I thought the knowledge of breaking this bond to form a stronger one would ease the pain more than it did."

I nod and hum, pulling his face closer to press a kiss to his nose.

"I think I'm ready," he whispers. I nod and sit up, pulling him up with me. He grabs the box of tissues and wipes his face.

Sirius tilts his head back, exposing his throat to me and I move closer to him, straddling his thighs and pressing my lips against his pulse point.

"I offer myself to you," he starts, "to serve you and please you. I ask that you accept me as your Familiar and take me in as my Master."

"I accept you as my Familiar and take you in as your Master."

I bite into his neck, forcing myself to ignore his pained hiss.

Due to my dull human teeth, it takes a bit of work and a lot of pressure to pierce his skin, but we decided beforehand that it would be the least painful way for me to mark him as mine.

Familiars must have a physical mark left by their Master, proving that they will be loyal; they'll spill blood for their Master and suffer pain for them.

It helps that Sirius likes being bitten.

As soon as my teeth break skin, he gasps, before letting out a small moan.

My teeth make a gross, wet pop when they leave his skin, and I run my tongue across the wound and watch in fascination as it closes before my eyes. When healed, the only proof it happened is the smear of blood on his neck, and likely on my mouth, the scar it leaves behind, and the metallic taste left in my mouth. Of course, there's also his erection pressing against my ass.

I lean away to grab a cloth to wipe the blood away from his neck and my mouth before tossing it aside.

I cup his cheeks in my hands and press my lips against his.

This is something we talked about, too; he said that when he becomes my Familiar, that our bond would heighten his positive feelings for me and nearly wipe away any negative ones - then he laughed and said the second part wasn't necessary, as he already doesn't have any negative feelings for me - but wouldn't impair his judgment, and that he can still consent to sexual acts.

Of course, he also said that he's giving me consent in advance and that he was interested in having sex with me if I was.

I press on his shoulders, making him lay on his back, and hover over him while deepening the kiss.

He gingerly holds my hips, his whimpers caught in my mouth.

I shush his whine when I pull back, smiling down at him before removing my top.

His whine of protest turns into an aroused whimper.

I laugh and ask him to move his hands so I can stand and undress the rest of the way.

Sirius sits back up to nuzzle my neck and throat when I settle back down in his lap. He whines and I reach down between us to grab his cock, stroking it.

He whimpers and pants in response, his hips twitching.

I guide the tip of his cock to my cunt and he bites his lip and holds his breath.

"This okay?" I ask, rubbing my thumb against his cheek.

"Please," he whimpers, nodding. "I've wanted you for a while, but I was too scared to ask."

I hum and kiss his jaw as I sink down, letting his cock fill me up.

Naturally, he's much smaller than Orion, and much smoother, but it's so much _hotter_ , the heat of his cock almost too much.

He holds onto my waist and buries his face in my neck, whimpering and panting as he licks at the sensitive skin there. He nips me so lightly I barely feel it and I take it as my cue to raise up slowly before sinking back down.

He tightens his hold on me and moans, so I do it again, just as slow.

He rocks against me and we keep up the pace of slow and gentle until he starts to grow close.

He doesn't knot me, but he does cum inside. Once he's done, though, he lays down and guides my hips over his face.

I lower my hips down and he eats me out with vigor, using gravity to make his cum leak out, right into his mouth.

Once he's done eating his own cum out of me, he makes quick work getting me to reach orgasm, moaning and tightly gripping his head.

When satisfied, he pulls me down to lay next to him, nuzzling into my neck and licking affectionately.

I laugh and nudge him back, feigning disgust when he tries to kiss me.

"You're so gross," I tease, laughing. I kiss his cheek and scratch behind his ear so he knows I'm not upset.

He whimpers, but his eyes glint mischievously.

I barely react to his expression before he's surging forward and pressing his lips to mine, trying valiantly to lick into my mouth, and now I know for sure he's messing with me.

I decide to let him win, parting my lips and humming when he lets out a playful growl of satisfaction.

He rolls on top of me, wagging his tail and making me laugh.

He's good at making me laugh.

"You're gross," I repeat to him when he licks my cheek.

He huffs. "Says you," he replies.

"You licked cum off the floor!"

" _Someone_ had to clean it."

He's... not wrong.

Instead of answering, I reach behind him and scratch just above the base of his tail, making him nearly collapse on top of me, his tail wagging furiously even as his eyes begin to close.

It doesn't take long for him to start snoring, and I hadn't even been trying to get him to sleep.

I resign myself to being his pillow when he wakes up a bit, but only to shift down and rest his head on my chest.

I continue petting him and fall asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making people fall asleep is apparently the only way I know how to end scenes


	51. Chapter 51

"It's okay for people to have sex with their Familiars, right? I'm not taking advantage of him?" I ask Orion.

"He consented?" she says, but there's no question in her eyes.

"Of course," I confirm.

"Then I don't see a problem." She shrugs. "I mean he was already interested in you, so it's not like you used the bond to get him to want you."

"Do you have sex with Atlas?"

"She used to," Atlas' voice says. I jump, startled, I hadn't realized he was in here, and look over to where he's lounging on the couch in Orion's office. He glares at Orion, but there's no heat in it.

"Things have been hectic," she huffs. He snorts and looks back at me.

"You shouldn't be worried about taking advantage of Sirius, he never would shut up about you," he complains, fondness in his voice, "and he probably never will, especially now that you're bonded. He always went on and on about how much he loved to eat you out, and that he wished he could more often." I blush heavily and cross my arms over my chest, looking at the ground. "And it didn't even happen that many times!" He laughs. "He's going to hate me for telling you this, but he would touch himself thinking about you quite a lot."

My blush deepens to a degree I didn't know existed, not only embarrassed by his words, but that I'm growing wet because of them.

"What are you doing in here and not with him, anyway?" Orion asks before shaking her head. "I worded that wrong, it's not that I don't want you in here, it's just..."

She trails off when I laugh at her.

"He kicked me out to rearrange his nest," I explain before looking over at Atlas. "You're less grumpy than usual."

He smiles and his tail thumps against the couch.

"Yeah, the past few years, Orion's been too busy to spend much time at home, so it's nice to see her more." He looks over to where Orion is shuffling papers. She pauses and meets his eye with an apologetic look. "Though, when you showed up, she started making more time, so thanks for that, she'd been overworking herself," he says sincerely.

I smile and walk forward, scratching behind his ears.

He hums and lets his eyes slip closed before peeking one open and staring at the door with his ears forward.

Orion hears whatever it is, too, her long ears twitching as she looks up with mild concern.

Atlas sits up and then I hear the pounding, something running at top speed up the stairs. It skids to a stop outside the office door and I hear the tell-tale slapping of Sirius' ears against his head when he shakes.

The door handle moves and the door creaks open as Sirius' canine form drops his front paws back on the ground.

He turns and nudges the door closed again and I see something in his mouth as he trots happily over to me.

Orion has a smile on her face as she turns back to her paperwork and Atlas snorts out a laugh, asking: "What's all the ruckus for?"

Sirius, naturally, doesn't answer, instead choosing to set something down in front of me and look up with a pleased dog smile.

But there's also some concern and worry in his eyes and that's what makes me pick up the object without question. It's a rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. There's a folded and sealed note attached. The exposed side reads:

_'Lilac: Before you open this, please consider going somewhere private.'_


	52. Chapter 52

I furrow my eyebrows and Sirius whines.

"What is it?" Orion asks as Atlas moves to try and look over my shoulder. There is nothing else written on the visible side of the note, but I recognize the handwriting. And the wax seal keeping both the note and package closed.

"I'm not sure," I say, holding the items to my chest. "I'll get back to you." I step around Sirius to walk briskly out the office door, holding it open for Sirius when he follows me, and into the bedroom.

Just before the doors close, I hear Atlas say: "It said to open in private." Orion scolds him but I don't hear exactly what she says.

I close the bedroom door after Sirius and set the items on the bed with shaking hands. I brace myself on the bed and look down, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to breathe.

Sirius hops up on the bed and picks the package up in his maw before setting it aside. He shoves his head into my line of sight and makes me look at him.

I laugh, leaning down to kiss his head.

He slips out from under me and hops onto the floor, walking over to the closet his nest is in. The door is open, so all he has to do is hop up on his back legs and nose a light switch so that his nest isn't so dark. He then sits in his nest and turns to look at me.

I smile and grab the package, joining him in his nest to open it.

"So I didn't tell you the whole truth," I say, "the crest I showed you was only from my grandfather's side, and only half of the new crest. This," I show him the seal on the note, "is from my grandmother's side. They used to just keep the same crest, but since their marriage united two proud families, neither wanted to give up their crest, so they made a new one, which is on _my_ journal and the knives Lottie and I have."

My grandmother's crest is a mermaid and a lily, whereas my grandfather's is a dragon and a dagger. The new crest is a mermaid and a dragon. My family is _very_ creative.

I stare at the note in my hands and Sirius whines softly, making me look at him before he uses his paws to cover his eyes.

I laugh and pet his head.

"You don't have to do that," I whisper. He peeks out at me before moving his paws to rest under his head, rather than on his face.

I take a deep breath and ready myself for what my grandmother has to say.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an unnecessary amount of research on flowering plants for the names of these mermaids

_'My dearest Lilac,_

_First off, I must say I'm proud of you. What a wonderful girl you've grown up to be. Your mother has said some hurtful things to you that I don't agree with. Believe it or not - though I doubt you will after everything - I have been trying to reign your mother in, but after your father died, she's been inconsolable._

_Your mother and I love you, she just has a hard time showing it after the influence of my sisters and mother telling her all about how terrible demons are._

_There are many things I need to tell you, and I would love to tell you in person, should you allow it. If not, I understand._

_For now, I must say that when I hugged you the last time I saw you, I was placing a spell on you so I can track your energy. I know you may not forgive me for that, but let me explain._

_I wanted to protect you, but also to prove to myself that not all demons are bad. Your varying emotions are not the most helpful, I will say, but I do sense another's._

_I can only assume you have bonded to the demon, Orion, as I can feel your energy entwined with another. The other energy is full of love and admiration, so if it is her, I am grateful that you found someone, but also that I kept your mother from attempting to kill that someone._

_I am fairly certain that Orion is the demon Amborella wrote about in her journal, but I found another. Another of her sisters, Magnoliidae, wrote about what happened as well. I knew that my sisters and your mother would never accept this, and I have no idea how to reach your sister, but hopefully, you can use this._

_There is something else important I must tell you, but even though I enchanted the seal so that only you can break it, I cannot risk the message being intercepted. Telling you in person would be ideal, but if nothing else, call me.'_

After reading the note, I set it aside and unwrap the journal. It's shimmering with magic, and I realize it's probably enchanted, considering it's not waterlogged.

~

Sirius noses the book out of my hands when I'm dozing off, and I have half a mind to use my grandmother's note to bookmark my page before curling up with Sirius and drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would name each of the sisters after an order of flower because Nymphaea and Amborella are pretty and then I actually read some of the others and started to regret that, but it's too late now, I've committed
> 
> side note: Nymphaeales is the order name, and Nymphaea is a genus but I'm not changing it. Amborella should also probably be Amborellales, but there's only the one genus so technically they're the same thing


	54. Chapter 54

Magnoliidae's journal has some very different details than Amborella's but is very close to the way Orion explained the events.

Except that the demon mentioned is named 'Nova'.

~

"My grandmother sent me Magnoliidae's journal," I say to Orion after breakfast.

"Is that what Sirius brought you?" I nod. "Where did he get it?"

I shrug and look to Sirius, who is no help in his canine form.

"It did come with this," I say, handing her the note.

She reads over it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Do you want to talk with her?"

"I think I do."

"What if we ask her to come here?" The look on her face is a bit guilty. "Rhalla escaped and we can't be too careful. Ask her something only she would know."

I nod slowly but bite my lip.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Is your name really Orion?"

Atlas was walking this way, but he freezes, along with Orion.

"No," she says, refusing to meet my eye, "it's not. I- I can't tell you what it really is, not right now, maybe when this all blows over, but it's too dangerous. You know how powerful knowing a demon's name is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand. Did you used to go by Nova?"

She braces her hands on her desk and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Yeah, that was my name when I knew Nymphaea."

"How piratey," I joke. She laughs, but it's teary, her smile sad.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, I would never lie to you on purpose, it's just- I mean I guess I didn't, Orion is what I go by, but- I'm just sorry for keeping things from you."

I frown and place my hand on her arm.

"It's alright. You're allowed to have secrets. I'm not mad." She sighs and turns to kiss my cheek and hold my waist. "I have my own secrets that I'm too scared to say, you can have yours."

She kisses along my jaw, smiling into it.

"Are you hungry again already?" I tease, letting out a laugh and yelp when I'm picked up.

I wrap my legs around her waist and she carries me to the bed in the other room, never stopping her kisses.

I bounce on the mattress when she tosses me down, letting my legs spread wide.

"I'm only allowed to have you when I'm hungry?"

I shake my head, breathless as I watch her shift above me. I strip before she's able to tear my clothes off, knowing I do have a limited supply here.

"That's right," she growls, making me shudder in anticipation.

I barely notice Atlas and Sirius settling into the chair in the corner to watch.


	55. Chapter 55

I breathe heavily as I stare down at my beautiful mate, who's spread out under me, displaying herself wonderfully for me.

"Gorgeous," I whisper, enjoying the way she shudders and blushes.

I lean down and kiss her jaw and neck, making her squirm. She arches her back at the nips I place on her collar bones, gasping when they turn into bites.

I watch as the pink marks quickly fade before leaning back down and biting hard, sucking on and laving at her skin. She moans and I pull back to watch as the purple bruises bloom and fade before my eyes.

I growl and leave harsh bites and quickly fading marks in a trail down from her jaw to her tits before taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking hard.

She moans and her back arches, pressing her chest harder against me.

Her legs spread further when I pinch and roll her other nipple between my fingers.

She lets out beautiful sobs of pleasure as she shakes and jerks under me.

"Daddy, please," she begs, making my cock twitch hard.

I growl around her nipple before switching to her other tit, pinching the nipple I just left between the fingers of my other hand.

"Please, Daddy, I need your cock in me, filling me up!"

That's it.

I snarl and bite down on her nipple, tugging on it with my teeth before it slips out from between them and she screams.

I grab her thighs and hold them open, licking my lips as I finally let myself indulge in the divine smell of her aroused cunt.

I lean down and inhale, groaning, before licking a stripe up her soaked entrance.

Her hips buck with a wordless plea.

I press on her clit with my tongue and massage it, basking in her beautiful whimpers.

My tongue slips into her cunt and her delicious slick spills out as her lips are parted.

I moan at the taste, the vibrations of it making her hips buck and her cunt clench.

As much as I want to tease her relentlessly with my tongue and make her cum around it beautifully, my cock is painfully hard and I need to get it inside her.

She whines in protest when my tongue leaves her, but she quiets down when the tip of my cock is pressing against her entrance.

"Don't shrink as much," she whimpers. "I want to work my way up to taking you as you naturally are."

I growl at her words, doing as she asked.

My, now smaller, cock is pressed against her entrance and I force myself to wait long enough to watch her squirm and beg me to get inside her.

"Please, Daddy, I need you to fill me up, I need your cock. I need you to fuck me, Daddy, _please_!"

I snarl and snap my hips forward, my eyes rolling back at her tight, wet warmth enveloping my cock to the second ridge.

For a human, her cunt is hot inside, but compared to my natural heat, it's merely warm. Not that I mind.

Whatever temperature her cunt is, it's hers, so it's perfect.

She squirms and looks at me with pleading eyes and her mouth hanging open, so I take it as my cue to rock deeper into her, pushing in another ridge before stopping to let her adjust. And to keep myself from cumming, of course. I don't normally cum easily, but she's good at making me lose control.

We keep up the pace until I'm bottomed out, stretching her further than she's ever been.

At her nod, I slowly pull out, letting each of my ridges scrape deliciously against her inner walls, making her back arch as she moans.

I smirk as an idea comes to mind, but I keep it to myself for now.

I slowly push in and out a few more times before speeding up. I hold onto her tits as leverage to fuck into her, squeezing and massaging them.

I lean down to take one nipple into my mouth, instead using that hand to rub her clit.

She screams as she clenches down, cumming hard around me.

I stop deep inside of her, pulling off her tit to switch back to massaging both of them.

I lean down into her ear as she comes down.

"Think you can take even more?" I emphasize by bucking my hips as I pull back to look into her eyes.

She nods and I close my eyes to concentrate on our bond before opening them back up to stare into her eyes.

I watch her face for any signs of discomfort as I slowly shift.

My cock slowly gets bigger inside of her and I watch in awe and desire as she arches her back and tosses her head, her mouth hanging open in silent screams.

I pause when she slaps her hands on my arms and squeezes, but she shakes her head.

"Don't stop," she moans, breathless.

I resume shifting as I have a harder time keeping my eyes on her face and not watching where we're connected to see her cunt stretching wider and wider.

I'm just above half my normal size when she tenses her body before jerking and finally letting out a verbal scream as she cums around my cock.

I grit my teeth as I force myself to hold back and to not ruthlessly fuck her, but it's hard; especially with her begging and whimpering, but I don't want to hurt her, and that's what allows me to keep my self-control.

I decide this is a good size for now and slowly pull out, each of my ridges audibly popping out of her cunt, each followed by a rush of slick.

When just my head is in, I pause, studying her face and making sure she's not in pain.

She's digging her nails into my arms and arching her back; she's exposing her throat and trying to roll her hips.

I snarl and nearly lose control when she starts begging again.

"Daddy, please, I can take it, I promise. I need it, need you. Please, Daddy, please! I- "

I effectively cut her off when my hips snap into her. Her grip on my arms tighten (so does her grip on my cock) and she tosses her head back, her back beautifully bowed, in a nearly silent choked scream, her voice catching in her throat.

Her back hits the bed again and she pants, looking up at me with watery eyes and a blissed-out smile.

She chokes on another moan when I slowly slide out, leaning down to kiss her jaw and neck.

Her whimpers of 'please' and 'Daddy' are what make me growl into her throat as I snap my hips into her again. I pull out faster this time, keeping up the brutal pace.

I lean back up and brace myself on the bed, reluctantly letting go of her tits to do so.

Her head is tossing back in forth as she moans, her mouth hanging open with drool wetting her lips and chin.

Checking on our bond tells me that her tears are ones of pleasure, so I don't slow or stop because of them.

I shift my weight to lean on one arm as I move my other to rub her clit at the same time I bend to take her tit back in my mouth.

She lets out gorgeous sobs and moans as I roll her nipple between my teeth and abuse her clit.

It doesn't take long for her to cum again, her scream loud enough to let everyone in the brothel know what we're doing.

"Too much," she moans, so I stop, but she whines and rolls her hips. "Don't stop!" I chuckle and get right back to fucking her, making her moan and sob and squirm.

I lean back and slide my hands down to hold onto her hips, watching where her cunt stretches around and sucks in my cock.

Then I realize she's creaming, her slick turning white and frothy. It drives me to fuck her harder.

She babbles incoherently in between her moans and it doesn't take long after that for my knot to catch.

She screams when my knot pushes in the final time, but then she gasps and moans as she cums when I tug on it. She squirts all over my stomach and I lick my lips, kissing her neck and throat as I roll my hips in small jerks to ride out my orgasm.

I wrap my arms around her and roll so she's resting on top of me, panting and whimpering.

I rub her back when she starts trembling, leaning to kiss her head.

"Are you alright, baby?"

She nods and nuzzles my chest, and I can feel her smile.

"It was intense but so good." I chuckle softly and quietly agree. "Maybe we can try even bigger next time," she says, looking up at me with a smile and mischievous glint in her eyes.

I huff and tighten my arms around her.

"We'll see." She seems happy with my response and closes her eyes.

I sigh and watch her sleep with a fond smile.


	56. Chapter 56

"Lilac, dear, you seem so tired, are you alright?" is the first thing my grandmother says to me.

"I'm fine, but I have to make sure it's really you." She nods. "What did mother originally want to name me?"

"Syringa." I ignore Atlas' huff of canine laughter.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask, gesturing for my grandmother to sit down. She does just as Lotus walks in.

"Sorry, I was busy with…" she trails off when she sees our grandmother in the room before clearing her throat. "I was busy."

"Oh Lotus, dear, you're here, too, I'm so glad I'm able to see both of you again." We both smile at her and sit across from her. Orion stands next to the couch we're sitting on and the boys are curled up next to me. "Orion, dear, you may want to sit down for this," Grandmother says quietly.

Orion nods and nudges the boys out of the way so she can sit, looking nervous. As soon as she's settled, the boys jump back up to curl up in our laps instead.

"Well, first of all, I believe Orion may be the demon that Amborella wrote about in her journal, but I'm not convinced that you are the one who actually killed Nymphaea. Am I correct?" Orion nods, her fingers buried in Atlas' fur. "Were you able to finish reading Magnoliidae's journal?" she asks me.

"Yeah, and it was very similar to the way Orion explained things to me," I confirm. "But what's she talking about when she mentions the 'Green One'?"

Lotus freezes.

"That's what I'm here about; I think it may be another, more evil demon that has more to do with things than we thought. I've heard rumors and stories of a Labyrinth in this area, and it sounds like something that this 'Green One' might come up with. Maybe if we can figure out the secret to that- "

"Let me stop you there," Lotus interrupts, "because I already did that, I thought Mom told you. And yeah, it was run by a green and grey demon. She was a real bitch, too."

Grandmother looks shocked for a moment before blinking and nodding.

"Do you know her name? Magnoliidae's journal says it may start with an 'R'."

"Rhalla," Orion says, her voice breaking.

"You know this demon?" Grandmother says suspiciously.

"If it's all the same demon, then yes. She tricked me, she must've used magic so I didn't even realize she was a demon, let alone Trickster. She was usually in her human disguise, but when she wasn't, she pretended to be a Tanuki. I trusted her and I was fooled, and now it's put everyone in danger."

The following silence is deafening, so I try to put my hand on Orion's in a comforting gesture, but Sirius nearly falls out of my lap, and I have to keep holding him.

"She is a Trickster, tricking people is what she does," I attempt to reassure.

Orion looks over at me with a sad smile.

"You're not the only one who trusted her," Lotus says; "we all did, it's not your fault so shut up."

Grandmother snorts out a laugh before turning to fully face Orion. "Do you really think Rhalla is her true name?"

"Of course not. She lied about everything else, why wouldn't she make up a new name?" Orion days bitterly.

"Do you know any demons who may know more about her?" Grandmother asks.

"I can ask around, but most I know try to avoid Tricksters. I can see if any of them are willing to make a trip back to the Infernal Realm to get information, but most demons there probably couldn't care less." She sighs. "I'll have my people here keep an eye out to make sure she's not wreaking too much havoc. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and I don't want her to alert the humans of demonic presence."

"I'll see if I can convince my sisters that this Rhalla is who we've been hunting," Grandmother declares, standing.

"Be careful," Orion warns, "she's powerful."

Lotus looks at Orion before saying to Grandmother, "I'll walk you out."

As soon as the door closes behind them, Atlas jumps out of Orion's lap and shifts before he starts pacing.

"I trusted her, too. Titania trusted her. We all trusted the person who _killed_ Nymphaea!" he exclaims.

"I know that," Orion snaps, making everyone jump. She takes a deep breath and rubs her face. "I know that," she says again quietly, running her hands through her hair. "I know," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

I shift Sirius out of my lap and onto the couch, patting him on the head before straddling Orion's legs. I put my hands on her face and look her directly in her eyes.

I don't know what to say, but she still seems to understand, resting her hands on my waist with a sniffle. I lean forward and touch our foreheads together.

"I love you," I tell her.

"And I love you."

"We'll figure this out. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I don't actually have another chapter written yet, and I've been kinda depressed lately, so I may have to go on a hiatus for a bit, but I'll try not to be too long


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about such a short chapter after being gone for a while

"That bitch!" Titania yells, making Atlas flinch.

"Titania, please," I say, resting my hand on Atlas' now shaking form, glad I suggested to Lila that she and Sirius not be in the room.

Titania looks over and sighs.

"Sorry, it's just that we trusted her. _Islir_ trusted her, and she knows people better than people know themselves!"

"I know. I'm upset, too."

"Have you talked to Jupiter yet?"

"Not yet, I told you first. Especially since he'd probably just come here for safety."

Titania nods.

"If she wants the people from her labyrinth back, she'll go for Triton first, anyway, and we have no way of contacting him, he lives in the fucking ocean."

I sit heavily next to Atlas and bury my face in my hands. Titania sits on my other side and places her hand on my back.

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt because we trusted someone we shouldn't have. And it makes me wonder; how many others can't be trusted?"

"I don't know," Titania says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't abandoned this, but it's getting close to the climax and then the end and I'm having trouble not rushing directly to that
> 
> Plus, I've been sidetracked with Nintendo announcing a Breath of the Wild sequel and it's been hard to think about anything else I'll try for weekly updates on this but no promises


	58. Chapter 58

Everyone is worried about Rhalla, and it's making the Kitsune even more wired than usual. We're all tense, and Kitunes are always nervous, but now both Islir and Vila are practically vibrating with nervous energy, and it radiates from them, making the air around them tense. Rex seems to never leave Vila's side, and is always tapping his foot and looking around nervously. Titania, who's already angry about Rhalla, has taken it upon herself to keep Islir from breaking down, which is making her angry and nervous. Sirius has been spending a lot of time in his nest and Atlas has been hovering around Orion more than usual.

When Jupiter shows up with Xavier and Elara in tow, things get a bit interesting.

Xavier is scared about Rhalla, with good reason, but Elara is something else entirely.

Growing up in a household of witches and demon hunters, I know plenty about Familiars. Enough to know they usually take on the form of an animal they like and sometimes have corresponding personality traits with.

Sirius is a gentle giant like his canine counterpart, and Atlas is fiercely loyal like his, but Elara is the perfect embodiment of the rabbit she is.

She's smart and skittish and playful, and will play with the strings on my, or anyone else's, pants, but will jump to Jupiter and start trembling if I, or anyone else, move too fast.

But at least she's good at keeping everyone's mind off more sinister thoughts with her antics. There's nothing we can do about Rhalla until we know more, so we may as well enjoy watching Elara rile up Atlas.

Especially when Atlas starts barking and Orion gets 'upset'.

We know she's just as amused as everyone else.

~

Xavier scoots the slightest bit away when I sit next to him, and he was already against the arm of the couch.

"I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by being too close."

I furrow my eyebrows.

"But I sat next to you," I argue.

I stand and he flinches, but I move to sit on the arm of the couch. He whimpers, trembling as I pull him into a hug. I have him rest his head on my chest and he does so, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did nobody tell you about the things I've done?" he asks quietly.

"My sister told me about what happened when she went through the labyrinth, if that's what you mean," I reply just as quietly.

"Lotus is your sister?" I nod. "Then why don't you hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"I raped your sister!" He raises his voice, but it's not angry, it's desperate as he tries to pull away. I let him, but hold onto his shoulders so he doesn't run.

"She had nothing but good things to say about you, Xavier. I don't hate you, and Lotus definitely doesn't."

Xavier sobs and sniffles, taking back and tightening his hold on me.

I hold and comfort him until Sirius comes rushing in.

"Can you please come see something?" he asks me, a bit frantic.

I pull back and nod, petting Xavier's hair one last time before following Sirius upstairs.


	59. Chapter 59

I walk into our bedroom to see Orion crying.

She's in her demonic form, her knees pulled up to her chest and holding her head while Atlas lays next to her, his head on his paws and a sad look in his eyes.

Orion tenses when I walk to her and sobs harder when I sit on the bed. Sirius closes the door and comes to sit on the bed, shifting as he does so.

"What's wrong?"

"I failed you," Orion sobs. "I let this happen. If I had just realized sooner-"

I manage to push Orion onto her back, knowing full well she let me, considering how strong she is, before tossing my leg over to her other side. I sit heavily on her stomach and hold her face in my hands as I stare down at her.

"You haven't failed me. You didn't let anything happen. There was no way for you to know. Please, Orion, what brought this on?"

She holds my hips so tenderly that I shiver.

"I never told you this, but I've been exiled from the demonic realm for a very long time. The leader of Incubi at the time wasn't happy to find out that I 'came up with the notion' that raping people is wrong. His ideals were more 'do what it takes to live' and 'non-demons are inferior'. He's the type of person that gives demons a bad name. When I decided to starve myself instead of forcing people to be my food, he was frustrated, but when others decided that I was right, he was livid. I was put on trial for species endangerment, and lost. The others were punished, but not to the extent I was. What I didn't know, was that when they continued to support me, they were also exiled.

"My exile was supposed to be up for retrial in a few days, but with Rhalla, it's been postponed indefinitely, which is why I can't ask any demons back home if they know about Rhalla, but many of the ones I'm close enough to here can't go back until my exile is over.

"I don't regret my actions, of course, but if I can't ask about Rhalla, then I don't know what will happen. The only person I know who can go back is Saros and he's... unpredictable. I'm scared, Lila. I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone else. I love you so much and if I can't protect you-"

I lean down and cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you, too. We'll figure this out together. I promise."


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to add in the names of the kingdoms and to specify which one the story has been taking place in

Orion is summoned to a meeting with this region's kings, or the Kings of Evania, and I'm not about to let her go alone.

Naturally, Archer drives. Orion is stressing in the front passenger seat while I lay across the back seats to take a nap.

~

"My psychic has informed me of an increase in demonic energy. Do you know anything about this?" King Emil states in a loud, yet calm voice. He's the King of Adria, the Kingdom Bordering the Sea.

"I do, your Majesty. I trusted someone I shouldn't have and now I'm afraid everyone will have to pay for my mistakes. I'm working to fix things, but I'm unsure how long that will take."

"I told you letting a demon reside in your kingdom would lead to disaster, Raven, but you don't listen to me," King Avya of Aspen, the Forested Kingdom, complains.

"This is the first time in over 1,000 years of my family's alliance with Fae that there has been an incident like this, Avya." Queen Raven sighs. She's the Queen of the Kingdom we live in, Amani, the Merged Kingdom.

I start to zone out when Orion cuts in to explain the situation.

When Orion sighs deeply and leads me out of the room with a dejected look, I wish I'd paid a bit more attention.

~

"King Avya didn't seem to believe me. I know he's never trusted me, but he's definitely going to try his damnedest to blame me for this. King Emil could go either way, but Queen Raven will likely convince him to trust me. Her family has a history of siding with non-Humans, and she's no different." Orion sighs and rubs her hands down her face. "All we can do is wait for them to come to a decision."

"Remind me; what exactly are they deciding on?" I ask.

"Whether they believe me about Rhalla, and what to do about her."

I nod and kiss Orion's cheek.

"It'll be okay," I mutter.

She laughs softly and pulls me into her.

"As long as I have you, it will."

"Sap," I mumble, laughing.

We settle down in bed and I dream of burning buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the council gathers where the borders meet so that no one King can have more power than the others. the 'Merged Kingdom' won't really be explained in this work because it's not that important to the story, but basically the region was four kingdoms and two came together, so it's pretty straightforward


	61. Chapter 61

I've never seen Orion this stressed. It's been a week and there still hasn't been a decision made.

"You have to eat," I urge. "It's been a week and you've been stressed."

She shakes her head.

"I'm not hungry."

I place my hands on my hips.

"We are bonded and I _know_ you're lying," I scold. "Do you want to tell me what's really the matter?" She takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"I'm so scared, Lila. I'm so scared that they won't believe me, or that, even if they do, it'll be too late. I can't see you get hurt. I can't see anyone get hurt. And your dream? What if it means something?" She grabs my upper arms and stares into my eyes.

I sigh and smile, reaching up to cup her face.

"My dreams have never meant anything," I lie.

"We are bonded and I _know_ you're lying," she says, using my own words against me.

"Okay, so maybe some of my nightmares as a kid predicted my dad's death and my cat's death, and maybe my grandfather's disappearance and my mother going mad, but I was an anxious kid that doesn't _mean_ anything!" I definitely sounded less and less sure as I went on.

"Lila, why didn't you tell me any of that?" I flinch and Orion kisses my forehead. "I'm not mad, my love."

"I honestly didn't think anything of it. I dreamt of a lot of horrible things happening, many of which didn't, so I just assumed it was a coincidence."

"And maybe it was. But maybe it wasn't and we can't be too careful. Please tell me about all your dreams, my love."

I nod and pull her down to kiss her lips.

"I already tell you, but that won't matter if you don't eat soon," I purr, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She shifts to pick me up and set me down on the bed, hovering over me as she takes my lips in a kiss.


	62. Chapter 62

"We have decided that you are to be trusted," Queen Raven says, glaring at King Avya.

"Thank you," Orion responds, bowing her head.

I reach over and entwine my fingers with hers.

"We will have our people keep an eye out for her, we don't want the citizens to know this is going on," Queen Raven continues.

"Of course, that would be disastrous. I also have my people on the lookout. We're trying to figure out her name as it stands now, hopefully, we will find out soon and be able to deal with her."

Queen Raven nods, the two Kings doing the same.

"Make sure to keep us updated with your findings. King Emil and King Avya must now return to their own Kingdoms, and you must return to your home. We'll stay in contact."

 

 

The air is tense when we return to the brothel.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Lila, she burned your house down," Lottie responds after a few moments of silence.

Orion growls. **"She did _what_?"**

"I mean, none of my important things were there, but it's obviously a statement she's making." I place my hand on Orion's arm to try and get her to calm down.

"Nobody saw her but there were reports of the house going down in green flames."

Orion's voice is harsh when she says, "She needs to be taken down. Immediately."


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost two weeks late and probably rushed, but here it is

It's another week before a red-haired Blight (a demon that feeds off destruction) appears in Orion's office.

"Saros," she greets.

"Orion. I talked to a Snitch and she said she'd tell me the name if I tell her something in return." Who I assume to be Saros is smirking and something in his eyes tells me not to trust him.

"What does she want to know?"

"What happens when I do this."

He rushes forward and grabs me by the throat, slamming me into to wall behind me and pulling out a knife. My eyes widen and I reach up to try and pry his hands away from my neck, to no avail.

Orion catches sight of the knife poised to drive into my stomach and shifts, her clothes ripping and she grows.

Atlas and Sirius burst into the room and start barking while Orion is seething and clenching her fists.

**"Don't you _dare_ ,"** she growls out.

Saros laughs and drops me, tucking away his knife.

"Rhea," is all he says before disappearing.

Orion rushes over to me, as do the boys, and tilts my head this way and that to check for any marks he may have left.

**"Asshole,"** she mutters. I smile softly at her.

"But we got her name," I say before coughing.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one that's almost a week late

Everything is ready in a few day's time.

The brothel has an unused basement, so the summoning will happen there.

It won't be long now.

 

Rhea appears in a plume of green fire and grey smoke, her short red hair that she had when I met her is now black. Her skin is a sickly grey, her horns curving back and tipped with green.

I say that last few words of the spell and she's sealed where she stands.

The next spell I place is one to force the truth out of her.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in as steady a voice I can manage.

"Doing what?" she retorts innocently.

"You know what you've done."

"I merely killed your father and forced your mother to go insane." She looks shocked after her words as if she hadn't meant to say them.

The spell is working. She looks at Orion.

"You were meant to  _ die _ , but that  **_brat_ saved you so I had to kill her."** Once again, she seems to have wanted to say something else.

I force back my smirk.

**"If it wasn't for Saros, though, I wouldn't have been able to get in your cabin to do it."**

She's getting angrier with each word she says, flames surrounding her. Her horns drip a green substance that make her clothes sizzle when it makes contact with them.

Rhea looks at me again.

**"Your reactions to the nightmares I give you are what fuel me, but they're also hints to help you survive. If _you_ die, my main food source is gone."** She screams and slaps her hands over her mouth before my magic forces her to remove them.  **"It's a plus that your suffering makes Orion suffer, too."**

Her fire is bigger than ever, but I can't leave the summoning circle, just as she can't.

Her breathing increases and she falls to her knees, bracing her hands on the ground as she pants.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

**"Why won't you just _die_?"** she screams, glaring at Orion before collapsing onto the ground, her flames slowly shrinking.

**"We will take it from here,"** the Guardian says, brushing past me. They place their own seal over Rhea before ordering me to remove mine.

Rhea is picked up and tossed effortlessly over the Guardian's shoulder, who then walks back over to me. They place their hand on my forehead and their eyes glow orange, including the one tattooed on the hollow of their throat.

I feel myself growing weaker until Orion's barking voice interrupts.

**"That's enough."**

The Guardian sighs but removes their hand, licking their lips with their insanely long tongue and turning away from me and opening a swirling portal. Orion rushes over to catch me before I fall just as the Demon's feathery wings disappear into the portal.

Then it's the Snitch's turn.

**"Thank you for your contribution,"** she says, her three eyes staring blankly through me,  **"it will be most helpful in her trial."** She walks to the Guardian's portal and turns to look at Orion and me.  **"Rhea's confession gave me all the payment I need."** She, too, leaves, and I can finally collapse into Orion's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick rundown of the races of demons, since I couldn't find a good place for it in the story:  
> Charmers (Incubi and Succubi) - Enchantment Demons; feed off sex   
> Tricksters - Illusion Demons; feed off emotions   
> Reapers - Necromantic Demons; feed off death and fear   
> Summoners - Conjuration Demons; feed off destruction their creation causes  
> Razers (Blights) - Evocation Demons; feed off destruction and negativity   
> Protectors (Guardians or Angels) - Abjuration Demons; feed off another's life force   
> Unveilers (Snitches) - Divination Demons; feed off information   
> Converters - Transmutation Demons; feed off emotions 
> 
> (yes they are based on the schools of magic from D&D)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter so I wouldn't forget to post it

Rhea was executed by the High Council of Demons for risking exposure of Demonkind, which, apparently, was the worst crime she committed.  
Orion's exile is over, though she doesn't wish to go back.  
King Avya finally agreed that Fae aren't so bad and our region, Evania, is now allowing Fae to live openly among Humans.  
King Emil's psychic turned out to be descendant of the dragon Azarath.  
And, as it turns out, Queen Raven has a Nekojin she's keeping as a sex pet, consensually I assume.  
The brothel is still Fae-exclusive and hidden from public eye.  
Things are finally peaceful and I can spend some time with Orion and the boys in our own home.

 

"Now that things have settled down, would you like to know my real name?" Orion asks nervously. I sit up and look down at her where she's still laying before she sits up, too.  
"I'd love to," I tell her.  
"Andromeda."  
I smile.  
"A lovely name."  
I lean in to kiss her lips, feeling her smile in return.  
"Andromeda," I say into the kiss, making her take a deep breath. She grabs my waist.  
"Say it again."  
"Andromeda," I repeat, breathier this time. She growls and I repeat her name again. She tightens her grip on me and flips us over. She hovers over me with a hungry look in her eyes.  
"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that," she says, claiming my mouth in a fierce kiss.  
I arch my back and moan out her name again.  
She snarls and practically rips off my clothes, tossing them somewhere else in the room. She quickly gets rid of her own and licks her lips while looking down at me.  
I whimper and quietly repeat her name before she grabs my thighs and pulls them apart, holding them open while she stares as my glistening cunt. I whine and squirm to try and get her to do something.  
"I'm not sure if I want to tease you until I can make you beg, or if I want to skip all that and go straight to fucking you until you forget your own name."  
I whine and arch my back when my cunt clenches hard at her words.  
"Oh?" she teases. "You want me to make you beg and cry like you need my cock to survive?" Her words are purred and I can only gasp out her name in a whimpered moan. "I'll take that as a yes," she growls before slipping her hands off my thighs and sliding them up to hold my waist as she leans down and kisses my neck and collar bone. She nips and licks and bites and sucks and I can't do anything but squirm and moan.  
I tangle my fingers into her hear and whine while she tries to leave marks on my skin.  
Her hands grip fast on my hips, tight enough to leave bruises that will fade almost as soon as she removes her hands.  
She moves to try and mark up the other side of my neck and, after giving it equal treatment, moves down to my collar bones and chest. My cunt is throbbing.  
She continues down slowly, taking her time, though she completely skips my tits, which makes me whine and her chuckle. She gives the same treatment to my stomach and my ribs and my hips. She bites and sucks my thighs before finally, finally, after an eternity of her avoiding them, moving up to give the same, harsh treatment to my tits. I cum immediately.  
She sucks a nipple into her mouth and bites down, making me cry out and buck my hips, which she then decides to hold down.  
It feels like hours that she spends teasing my tits, and I'm sure that the blankets under me are soaked through with my slick.  
She moves down and licks a stripe up along my cunt, making me sob as I'm wracked with my second orgasm of the night.  
I scream when she hums before flicking my clit with her tongue, making me let out a sob.  
She then uses her thumbs to spread my cunt open as she licks into it, pressing her nose against my clit as she does so.  
"Andromeda," I moan, "Daddy."  
She growls, which vibrates my cunt and makes me choke out a sob and arch my back as I clench down on her tongue.  
Her thumbs slip out of my cunt and her hands move to grab my thighs, holding them apart while she enthusiastically eats me out.  
I moan and whimper, squirming uselessly until she picks up the pace and makes me cum on her tongue.  
But she's still not done. She shifts up to suck on my clit and brings her hand down to press two fingers into me.  
I moan and bury my hands in her hair, trying fruitlessly to buck up into her mouth, but her other hand holding me is too strong.  
She sucks harder and adds a third finger, fucking them into me and scissoring them open. I moan and sob, tossing my head back and forth.  
I clench down hard on her fingers and she adds fourth when I relax, immediately making me cum for the fourth time.  
She sits back and looks down at me, licking her lips. Her lower face is dripping wet with my juices and I can't help but whimper at the sight, making her grin at me.  
"Please," I whisper breathlessly. "Andromeda, Daddy, I need your cock."  
She snarls and rubs the tip of her cock against my slit, making me gasp and bite my lip.  
She grabs my thighs and pushes them back and apart, spreading me open for her to angle her cock down into my cunt.  
A moan gets caught in my throat when the tip presses in and stretches me, only getting released when the first ridge pops in.  
I realize then that her cock is bigger than I've ever taken it, three-quarters of its full size, and gasp.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, please don't stop."  
"I had no plans to." She rolls her hips a bit, making me gasp as my eyes roll back.  
There's a wet squelch as her second ridge pops in, and a moan gets caught in my throat.  
My back arches as I tightly grip her arms. She rocks her hips, just barely making her cock slide in and out, but it's enough to make me start moaning and panting.  
I shake my head back and forth as her third ridge pushes at my entrance, making her pause.  
"Please, don’t stop," I cry, getting my wish as Andromeda pops in her third ridge.  
I moan and cry, my legs shaking in her grip as she pants and snarls above me.  
"Loose control," I whisper, making her growl and slam into me, completely bottoming out.  
I toss my head back and scream loudly, spasming and twitching as I cum hard around her cock.  
She barely gives me any time before she's pounding into me. My back is arched high off the bed and I can't help but keep shaking my head back and forth as I cry in pleasure.  
Then I feel it.  
She starts letting her cock grow as she pounds into me, slowing gaining size.  
Soon enough, my pussy is being destroyed by her full-sized cock, making me cum continuously.  
My eyes widen and I let out a squeak as I feel her knot growing.  
The huge bulge is shoved into me, plugging up my destroyed cunt while I'm filled to the brim with Andromeda's hot demon cum.  
I pull her down for a hungry kiss, letting her dominate my mouth and moan into hers.  
Andromeda kisses down my neck and collarbone softly, rubbing her hands along my waist and thighs.  
"How was that, my love?" she asks into the skin of my shoulder.  
"Wonderful," I reply with a smile. She nods and leans up to place a quick kiss to my lips.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the last few chapters seem rushed, I started to lose interest in the story as my hyperfixation shifted, but I refuse to leave it abandoned, so I kinda forced myself to finish it. I had so many more ideas for this but just kinda... didn't do them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please leave a comment and/or kudos, I really appreciate them, they give me the motivation to continue writing!


End file.
